Exotic Cafe
by Hanny TaoRis HardShipper
Summary: Welcome to Exotic Cafe. Enjoy your time in our precious cafe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Semua cast disini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan YME sedangkan Fic ini punya saya.**

**Title : Exotic Cafe**

**Genre : Romance, Humor dikit, Hurt/Comfort de el el.**

**Rating : T aman**

**Cast : Member EXO and Other**

**Pair : TaoRis, BaekYeol, HunHan, ChenMin, SuLay dan KaiSoo.**

**Warning : OOC, Yaoi alias Boys Love, Typho(s), GaJe, Alur berantakan, Aneh, and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary : Welcome to Exotic Cafe. Enjoy your time in our precious Cafe.**

**Exotic Cafe**

**Prologue**

**By**

**Kim Hanny**

Ibu kota Korea Selatan, Seoul. Merupakan kota terpadat dan tersibuk yang hampir semua penduduknya hilir mudik dijalanan, menjalankan aktifitas mereka sehari-hari. Kota Seoul terkenal juga dengan gedung-gedung tinggi menjulang yang merupakan perkantoran dan apartemen mewah yang berjajajr rapi disana. Dan jangan lupakan beberapa tempat wisatanya yang menakjubkan terlebih dengan wisata kulinernya.

Ada satu tempat yang bisa dibilang sebuah cafe yang sangat digemari masyarakat Seoul. Cafe unik dan terkesan mewah yang bertempat di sisi sungai Han. Sehingga membuat Cafe itu menjadi tempat terbaik bagi para pekerja kantoran atau orang-orang yang sengaja datang kesana untuk didatangi. Bisa sekedar untuk beristirahat sejenak dan atau menikmati sajian makanan dan minuman yang sangat menggugah selera di cafe tersebut.

Exotic Cafe adalah nama dari cafe tersebut. Bangunan berlantai dua yang begitu megah dan elegan dengan di bumbui sedikit kesan 'cute' diluarnya. Dindingnya berwarna putih krem dengan beberapa ukiran seni tingkat tinggi yang sangat enak untuk dipandang mata. Dan bentuk bangunan tersebut hampir mendekati bentuk istana dari abad pertengahan, namun keunikannya dari cafe ini adalah kaca-kaca besar. Hampir 70% dinding cafe ini adalah kaca yang tidak terlalu tebal namun sangat kuat juga terlihat sangat bersih.

Hal itu membuat para pelanggan dari dalam cafe bisa melihat pemandangan dari luar, terutama sungai Han. Dari depan kita bisa melihat host cafe yang terdiri dua orang _namja_ dan satu _yeojya_ yang akan membungkuk memberi hormat lalu mengucapkan salam pada kita dengan senyuman terbaik mereka. Mereka bertiga berdiri disamping pintu cafe yang terbuka lebar dan begitu besar yang terbuat dari kayu oak kualitas terbaik. Bisa kita lihat nama mereka bertiga itu dari tag name mereka, dua _namja_ itu adalah Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan sedangkan sang _yeojya_ bernama Hwang Stephanie.

Kita akan diantarkan menuju kursi oleh salah satu diantara mereka bertiga. Kalian akan terkejut saat menginjakkan kaki di lantai cafe tersebut yang ternyata terbuat dari kayu juga. Dan kalian akan terkejut dengan lembutnya teksur kayu impor dari jepang yang kalian pijak itu. Lantai beralas marmer atau keramik hanya ada ditengah ruangan yang berbentuk bundar dengan lampu besar mewah diatasnya.

Lantai beralas keramik itu agak naik sedikit dan membentuk sebuah panggung kecil dengan grand piano disana. Jika kalian datang di akhir pekan atau weekend, maka kalian akan mendengar suara emas dari penyanyi sekaligus pelayan cafe tersebut yang bernama Kim Jongdae.

Setelah kita duduk disalah satu kursi dan atau sofa, tergantung selera kita. Sang host akan pamit undur diri dan digantikan oleh pelayan cafe yang akan datang sambil membawakan buku menu pada kita. Ada lima pelayan di cafe ini selain yang sudah saya sebutkan diatas yaitu Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Jung Krystal dan Kim Sulli.

Bila kita adalah _yeojya_ maka Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun yang ramah dan sedikit hyper yang akan melayani kita. Tetapi jika kita adalah _namja_ maka Jung Krystal dan Kim Sulli yang akan melayani kita dengan keprofessioanalan mereka dan kecantikan mereka yang menjadi nilai plus.

Ada banyak menu pilihan yang bisa kita pesan di cafe tersebut. Mulai dari cake, ice cream, juice, macam-macam sandwich dan juga ada makanan berat seperti Steak, Pizza dan lain-lain. Kalian penasaran dengan siapa koki-koki yang memasak didapur bukan? Ruangan dapur berada di belakang didekat tangga menuju lantai dua.

Mari kita mulai dengan orang yang menyajikan cake dan kue-kue lainnya. Sang koki bernama Do Kyungsoo dan dia merupakan lulusan sekolah pastry terbaik di Amerika. Kue buatannya sangat luar biasa, bahkan jika kau tidak suka makanan manis maka kau tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk memakan cake buatannya. Dan Kyungsoo selalu membuat cake dengan memperhatikan takaran yang baik agar kue yang dibuat bukan hanya enak tapi juga sehat. Koki Do Kyungsoo dibantu oleh line cook bernama Seo Joo Hyun.

Lalu koki yang bertanggung jawab dengan minuman seperti juice dan ice cream adalah Zhang Yixing atau biasa dipanggil Lay. 99% minuman dan ice cream yang dibuatnya sudah terbukti kelezatan dan juga manfaat kesehatannya. Jadi bagi kalian yang sangat takut terhadap penyakit gula dan atau kalian sedang diet maka ice cream dan minuman yang dibuat oleh Lay bukanlah masalah besar. Koki Lay dibantu line cook bernama Kim Himchan.

Lalu yang terakhir untuk makanan berat dalah _yeojya_ bernama Kim Hyoyeon yang merupakan kakak dari Kim Himchan. Semua makanan yang disajikannya sudah sekelas dengan masakan bintang lima dan mungkin bisa lebih. Keahlian memasaknya tidak bisa diragukan lagi dan tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Koki Hyoyeon dibantu oleh line cook bernama Bang Yongguk yang merupakan kekasih dari Kim Himchan.

Dan jika kalian sudah selesai menikmati waktu senggang dan memakan makanan juga minuman di cafe tersebut. Kalian tentu akan membayar menu makanan kalian pada kasir, dan disanalah didekat pintu utama cafe terdapat seorang _namja_ berpipi chubby dan berwajah manis. Namja itu bernama Kim Minseok yang akan memberitahukan berapa total tagihan makanan kalian. Jangan pernah ragu untuk sekedar mencubit pelan pipi sang kasir, tapi kalian akan dikenakan biaya tambahan dan sebuah glare dari pelayan cafe bernama Kim Jongdae.

Kalian merasa sangat kecewa dan marah atas pelayanan dari cafe tersebut? Kalian bisa menemui manajer dan atau wakil manajer cafe tersebut jika kalian berkenan. Kalian bisa memberikan keluhan dan atau kritikan pada mereka berdua atau salah satunya. Namun saya sarankan, sebaiknya kalian tidak menemui sang manajer yang bernama Wu Yifan atau disapa Boss Kris oleh para karyawannya. Kalian tidak akan berkutik hanya dengan ditatap oleh sang manajer, yang ada kalian hanya akan kabur atau malah meminta maaf padanya.

Temuilah sang wakil manajer yang bernama Kim Joonmyeon atau akrab disapa Suho dan appa bagi para karyawannya. Senyum angelic dan kebaikan hatinya akan membuat kalian menyukai sang wakil manajer dan dia akan senang hati mendengar keluhan dan kritikan kalian. Hanya KECUALI jika kalian mengkritik dan mengeluhkan makanan hasil buatan sang koki untuk minuman dan ice cream, yaitu koki Lay. Maka sebaiknya kalian pulang atau kalian akan melihat sisi lain wakil manajer yang lebih menyeramkan dari sang manajer itu sendiri.

Itulah yang bisa saya sampaikan mengenai cafe Exotic yang baru saja dibuka untuk umum sekitar dua minggu lalu. Sooo jangan lupa kalian mampir kesana dan ingatlah pesan saya tentang manajer dan wakil manajer tersebut. Oke, sekian sampai dari sini Annyeong~

**TBC**

**Fic ini pengganti Evil Town dan akan di update tiap hari senin setelah Evil Town tamat.**

**Fiiuuhhh prolognya nguras pikiran dan tenaga banget. And don't worry dengan member SNSD dan F(x) disini, mereka gak bakal ganggu hubungan para EXO couple kok. Dan member EXO yang author belum sebutin itu berarti tidak bekerja dan atau belum bekera disana okey? Especially my Panda Tao and Sexy Dance Kai huhuhu**

**Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Exotic Cafe**

**Chapter One**

**New Employee**

**Warning : OOC, Typho(s), Alur kecepetan.**

**-oOo-**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 pagi. Dan semua staff karyawan Exotic Cafe terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing di hari sabtu yang cerah tersebut. Sekarang belum waktunya cafe buka, maka dari itu mereka hanya melakukan bersih-bersih dan mengecek bahan makanan di dapur saja. Cafe buka pada pukul sepuluh pagi, maka dari itu mereka punya waktu dua jam untuk menyiapkan semuanya dengan sempurna tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

Luhan dan Sehun terlihat sibuk melakukan bersih-bersih di depan cafe berdua saja. Sedang didalam cafe lantai satu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah membereskan kursi-kursi dan meja diselingi canda tawa. Tiffany terlihat membersihkan kaca jendela cafe dengan dibantu oleh Xiumin. Chen terlihat sibuk mengecek sound system dan grand piano di stage karena hari ini dia akan live show.

Sulli dan Krystal terlihat sedang sibuk bersih-bersih di lantai dua cafe. Semua chef dan line cook pun terlihat sibuk dengan alat masak dan bahan makanannya masing-masing. Di lantai dua diatas dapur, terdapat kantor untuk manajer dan wakil manajer yang hanya terdapat Kris yang saat ini sedang sibuk membaca laporan keuangan.

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna biru muda mulai memasuki parkiran cafe. Kontan saja hal itu membuat Luhan dan Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan menatap mobil yang sudah mereka hapal betul milik siapa itu. Pintu mobil terbuka, tepatnya dua pintu dan itu membuat Sehun dan Luhan terkejut karena biasanya hanya Suho saja yang keluar dari mobilnya. Walau terkadang Suho biasanya datang dengan Lay tapi Lay kan sudah datang sejak pagi tadi.

"Oh, halo Luhan dan kau Sehun," sapa Suho pada mereka berdua dengan diikuti seseorang yang memiliki ciri-ciri berperawakan tinggi, berambut hitam, wajahnya manis dan juga tampan. Dibawah matanya terdapat kantung mata berwarna hitam yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seekor panda. Dan _namja_ itu terlihat sangat pemalu, terlihat dari wajahnya yang menunduk sejak dia keluar dari mobil Suho.

"Ah, pagi juga _appa_. Dan emmhh siapa itu?" balas Luhan sambil menunjuk _namja_ yang berada dibelakang Suho. Suho tersenyum kecil dan kemudian memberikan perintah pada Luhan dan Sehun untuk ikut masuk kedalam cafe, tanpa memberitahukan dahulu siapa _namja_ yang dia bawa.

**PROK PROK PROK**

Suho menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya untuk meminta perhatian dari orang-orang yang ada didalam cafe untuk memperhatikannya sebentar. Saat ini Suho, Luhan, Sehun dan _namja_ itu sudah berada di tengah-tengah cafe dengan dipandangi oleh semua karyawan bahkan karyawan dapur yang keluar dari dapur menuju tengah ruang cafe. Suho tersenyum puas melihat mereka sebelum akhirnya dia mempersilahkan namja yang dia bawa itu untuk berdiri disampingnya.

"Oke... kalian pasti penasaran siapa _namja_ yang aku bawa ini kan?" ucap Suho pada mereka semua yang dibalas anggukan oleh semua yang ada disana.

"Perkenalkan dia adalah Huang Zi Tao. Kalian bisa memanggil dia Tao, dan dia akan menjadi karyawan baru di Exotic Cafe sebagai pelayan," jelas Suho pada mereka semua yang langsung ber 'oh' ria.

_Namja_ yang ternyata bernama Huang Zi Tao itu masih terlihat malu dan gugup untuk sekedar menatap kedepan. Tao hanya menatap Suho, seolah-olah dia berkata padanya bahwa dia benar-benar sangat gugup saat ini. Suho hanya tersenyum simpul dan menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Tao dan memberi isyarat agar menyapa para karyawan lainnya.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya dan wajahnya mulai merona karena dia merasa malu dan tidak percaya diri dipandangi banyak pasang mata disana. Namun karena dukungan dari Suho, Tao mulai berani mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap semua karyawan yang sekarang pun juga tengah menatap dirinya. Sekali lagi, Tao mulai merasakan gugup yang luar biasa dipandangi seperti itu.

Tao mulai menghela napas panjang sebentar dan kemudian membungkuk sopan pada mereka sebelum akhirnya dia mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan na-namaku Hu-Huang Zi Tao dan a-aku akan menjadi karyawan ba-baru disini. Umurku 19 tahun dan emmhhh aku disini bertugas me-menjadi pelayan, salam kenal semua dan mohon bantuannya,"

Tao kembali membungkukkan badan pada mereka semua yang dibalas senyuman dan tawa pelan yang melihat tingkah lucu dirinya. Wajah Tao makin memerah dan dia kembali merasa gugup dan mulai mendekat pada Suho sembari bertingkah bagai seekor anak kucing yang meminta perlindungan padanya. Suho hanya tertawa pelan dan mengusap pelan rambut hitam Tao, memberitahukan bahwa dia sudah melakukan hal bagus dan benar. Seseorang dari dapur yang melihat kedekatan mereka berdua terlihat mempoutkan bibirnya dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Aku dan Tao baru bertemu kemarin malam. Saat itu dia menolongku dari penjahat yang ingin mencuri uangku. Dan kebetulan saat aku tanya dia sudah bekerja atau belum, dia bilang dia belum punya pekerjaan tetap. Maka dari itu aku menawarinya bekerja di Cafe kita karena aku rasa dia akan sangat bagus jika bekerja disini. Dia sempat menolak namun aku tetap memaksanya dan dia agak sedikit pemalu jadi kalian harus membantunya. Terutama kau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun," jelas Suho panjang lebar yang membuat semua karyawan memandang kagum pada Tao saat Suho mengatakan dia berhasil mengalahkan penjahat.

Suho kemudian menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang langsung memberi hormat padanya dan berseru **'siap kami laksanakan! Appa Suho'** yang langsung disambut gelak tawa semua yang ada disana kecuali Tao yang masih gugup dan terlihat malu-malu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju Tao dan memeluknya erat. Hal itu membuat Tao membeku dan juga kaget. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka dan bersalaman dengan kedua tangan Tao kelewat semangat.

"Hai Tao! Namaku Park Chanyeol dan aku juga seorang pelayan disini," kata Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri dengan nada antusias.

"Kalau aku Byun Baekhyun dan kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun. Dan ohhh kau sangat manis Tao, terutama matamu yang mirip panda. Boleh aku memanggilmu panda?" kali ini Baekhyun yang memperkenalkan dirinya pada Tao dengan nada antusias juga.

Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar Baekhyun yang mengatakan bahwa Tao sangat manis. Tao hanya bisa tertawa canggung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan kedua orang yang sangat hyper ini. Kedua tangannya masih dipegang erat oleh mereka berdua.

"Baekkie~ kenapa kau bilang Tao sangat manis? Apa aku tidak manis?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun disampingnya masih dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau tidak ada manis-manisnya Chanyeol. Kau itu sangat aneh," balas Baekhyun tanpa perasaan dan bahkan tanpa menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung memasang wajah pundung dan mulai merengek pada Baekhyun.

"Ya kalian berdua! Kalian membuat Tao ketakutan tahu," ucap Xiumin yang langsung mengamankan Tao dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah bertengkar.

"Aish~ mereka berdua itu dasar..." gumam Xiumin saat dia sudah mengamankan Tao dari pasangan ChanBaek tersebut. Xiumin kemudian menatap Tao dan tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kim Minseok dan kau bisa memanggilku Xiumin. Aku bertugas dibagian kasir," ucap Xiumin memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, salam kenal Xiumin-_sunbae_," balas Tao sambil membungkukkan badan dengan canggung padanya.

Xiumin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu Tao dan mulai membantu memperkenalkan karyawan lain satu persatu padanya. Mulai dari Chen yang kini kembali sibuk dengan Grand piano, Sehun dan Luhan yang ada didekat mereka. Tiffany, Sulli, dan Krystal yang tersenyum ramah pada Tao dan berkenalan dengannya. Suho yang sudah Tao hapal dan Tao sedikit terkejut ternyata Suho adalah wakil manajer. Dan kini Suho sedang memisahkan Chanyeol yang masih merengek-rengek pada Baekhyun dibantu oleh Lay.

Xiumin juga memperkenalkan Lay pada Tao, lalu Yongguk dan Himchan yang Tao lihat begitu dekat satu sama lain. Kemudian Hyoyeon yang terlihat sangat bersemangat, Seohyun yang agak pemalu, Kyungsoo yang sangat ramah bahkan memberikan dia cake buatannya untuk dicicipi. Dan hal itu membuat sebuah senyum tercetak diwajah Tao melihat mereka semua. Dia benar-benar merasa bahagia diterima dengan hangat disana.

"Kenapa kalian berisik sekali!" ucap sebuah suara yang terkesan dingin dari atas, tepatnya lantai dua. Semua mata pun menatapnya, menatap Kris yang tengah memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya dan juga mengeluarkan aura tidak mengenakkannya. Kris kemudian mulai turun menuju lantai satu. Suasana disana pun langsung hening dan bahkan membuat Chanyeol juga Baekhyun langsung menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

**Tap**

Kris sudah menginjak lantai satu dan berjalan menuju mereka semua yang tengah menelan ludan takut-takut kecuali Suho yang hanya tersenyum lebar melihat Kris.

"Ya ampun Kris, kau membuat suasana hangat kami barusan menjadi hening seperti ini," kata Suho tanpa rasa takut dan dia malah tertawa pelan. Kris mendeath glare Suho dan berdesis sebal sebelum akhirnya dia memperhatikan semua karyawannya dan kemudian pandangannya berhenti pada Tao. Kris menyipitkan matanya dan kemudian menatap Suho yang masih tersenyum.

"Siapa bocah ini?" ucap Kris sambil menunjuk Tao dengan dagunya. Tao menunduk dan kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya karena ucapan Kris yang tidak bersahabat sama sekali.

"Hey~ kau tidak boleh sekasar itu padanya Kris," ucap Suho yang kemudian mendekati Tao dan menenangkannya karena Suho tahu, Tao kini tengah merasa tidak nyaman akibat ucapan Kris barusan.

"Ini Huang Zi Tao dan dia akan menjadi pelayan baru kita. Karena kita tahu kan cafe kekurangan pelayan Kris," jelas Suho dengan nada kalem.

"Zi Tao yah?" dengus Kris tidak suka. Namun Suho sempat menangkap nada kecewa dalam ucapan Kris barusan.

"Bisa apa dia?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Dia sangat berbakat Kris, kurasa dia bisa menjadi pelayan cafe yang baik," jawab Suho.

"Kau selalu mengatakan berbakat pada semua orang Joonmyeon," Kris memutar bola matanya bosan dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada sembari memperhatikan Tao dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Tao kembali menelan ludahnya gugup juga takut karena dia tahu, kini dia tengah dipandangi oleh Kris walaupun dia sekarang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Siapa namamu bocah dan berapa umurmu?" tanya Kris dengan nada dingin.

"Na-namaku Huang Zi Tao dan u-"

"Jangan menundukkan kepalamu saat kau berbicara dengan seseorang terutama aku. Aku adalah manajer disini dan kau berani berbicara sambil menunduk seperti itu? Dimana sopan santunmu bocah?" bentak Kris yang memotong ucapan Tao dengan nada keras pada Tao. hal itu membuat suasana cafe mulai terasa tegang karena sudah lama mereka tidak melihat Kris membentak seseorang dihadapan mereka.

Tao yang mendengar bentakan Kris pun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung menatap wajah Kris dengan takut.

"Ma-maafkan aku manajer, a-aku hanya sedikit gugup da-dan malu saja," elak Tao dengan memberikan alasan jujur pada Kris.

"Aku tidak butuh seorang pekerja pemalu seperti dirimu jika kau mau tahu. Yang aku butuhkan adalah pekerja yang percaya diri dan mau bekerja keras bukannya seseorang yang berdiri dihadapanku dengan wajah menunduk dan tubuh bergetar seperti itu. Kau mau bekerja menjadi pelayan tapi sikap mentalmu lemah seperti itu, kau ini lucu sekali Huang Zi Tao," kata Kris dengan nada tidak suka yang kentara. Tao hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Aku sudah bisa menebak bahwa kau tidak akan berguna jika bekerja disini. Jika aku menjadi kau, aku lebih baik pulang ke rumah dan menonton tv saja karena aku tahu aku tidak bisa apa-apa," lanjut Kris yang membuat mata Tao mulai terasa panas.

"Kris jangan kasar sepe-"

"Diam kau Joonmyeon!" Suho kembali diam saat dia ingin menenangkan dan mencairkan suasana tapi malah terkena bentakan dari Kris. Hal itu pun membuat karyawan lainnya tidak berani untuk membela atau membantu Tao yang kini sedang ketakutan karena dibentak oleh Kris.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau masih mau tetap bekerja disini dan setiap hari akan aku omeli dan dibentak seperti tadi atau kau lebih baik pergi dan mencari pekerjaan lain yang sesuai denganmu?" tanya Kris sesudah dia memberikan omelannya pada _namja_ berambut hitam dihadapannya tersebut.

Suho dan yang lain menatap khawatir pada Tao yang kini pasti tengah terguncang mendapatkan omelan pedas dari Kris. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Tao menatap Kris dan mulai memantapkan hatinya.

"A-aku akan tetap bekerja disini. A-aku akan berusaha dan akan buktikan padamu bahwa aku bukan orang lemah dan tidak berguna seperti yang kau katakan," kata Tao dengan nada yakin, kedua tangannya sudah terkepal erat memberikan kekuatan pada dirinya.

"Terserah padamu, tapi jika dalam waktu seminggu kau tidak becus bekerja. Maka aku sendiri yang akan menendangmu keluar dari cafe, ingat itu!" setelah mengatakan itu, Kris pun mulai kembali berjalan menuju ruangannya. Meninggalkan ruangan tengah cafe yang masih diliputi oleh aura ketegangan.

Kris masuk kedalam ruangan kantor dan langsung duduk dimejanya. Kris mengusap wajahnya dengan sedikit kasar sebelum akhirnya dia menatap kosong atap ruangannya.

'**Kenapa dia mirip sekali dengannya?' **batin Kris sambil memasang wajah sedih dan mulai mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya. Kris mengambil sebuah ikat kepala yang berwarna dasar putih dengan beberapa gambar bambu dan seekor panda ditengahnya.

'**Dia benar-benar mirip tapi aku yakin orang itu bukan dia,'** ucap Kris dalam hati sambil mengusap ikat kepala tersebut dengan lembut.

"Sudah lima belas tahun... jika itu dia pasti dia masih mengenaliku. Jadi... memang benar bahwa orang itu bukanlah dirimu..." gumam Kris dengan nada pelan dan kemudian menatap pilu ikat kepala itu.

"Edison..." lanjut Kris.

**TBC**

**Gimana chap awalnya? Pasti kurang bagus yah **** author aja ampe bikin tiga kali hapus sana sini ujungnya malah jadi yang ini deh o_O**

**Apalagi next chap pas cafe buka, duh author harus extra kerja keras nyari nama makanan minuman kue juice de el el di mbah google -_-**

**Nama Sulli gak typho kok memang author sengaja pakein Kim **

**Spesial Thanks To :**

**Nia, Guest, nauranadiva, AngelGie HantaoRis, Shin Min Hwa, Ryu Chanhyun, Yui the devil, Riszaaa, AbigailWoo, siscaMinstalove, Summer Jung, is0live89, Hisayuchi, Jung Jisun, Time To Argha, Raichi Lee Sangjin ELF, 13ginger, needtexotic, Septaaa, ICE14, , kkamjoo94, awlia, Kim Eun Eri, BabySuLayDo, BooChangChang, Akita Fisayu, Hami Riyoung Kim, BLUEFIRE0805, Kan Rin Min, Julie Namikaze, ajib4ff, Hyunji, lee kaisoo, Kiela Yue, KecoaLaut, Jin Ki Tao, Shin SeungGi, springyeol, HunHanmi18, BlackSky2910, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Hyw Hwa Kim, KeunRee EXOcity, pyrmnchan10, Kim Haerin-ah, OSH12, CassieYJS.**

**Want To Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Exotic Cafe**

**Chapter Two**

**The Past**

**Warning : Typho(s), OOC, Pendek, GaJe, Alur Kecepetan.**

**-oOo-**

**Flash Back**

Seorang bocah kecil, terlihat duduk termenung disebuah ayunan di taman. Bocah itu menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan mendorong tanah dibawahnya agar ayunan yang dia naiki bergerak mengayun. Disana, hanya ada dia saja tanpa ada siapapun yang menemaninya. Bocah kecil itu, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kevin Wu atau Kris Wu. Kris yang berusia tujuh tahun dan saat itu masih tinggal di Vancouver, Canada.

Bola mata Kris menatap fokus pada sekumpulan anak-anak yang tengah bermain bersama. Betapa senangnya mereka bisa bermain dengan ceria dan bercanda tawa seperti itu. Tidak seperti Kris yang selalu sendirian tanpa seorang temanpun. Bukan, masalahnya bukan karena dia berwajah oriental atau tidak bisa berbahasa inggris. Kris bisa berbahasa inggris dan wajahnya yang oriental bukanlah masalah. Itu semua karena Kris selalu bersikap dingin dan acuh, hal itulah yang membuatnya dijauhi oleh teman-teman sebayanya. Baik itu disekolah atau dilingkungan rumahnya.

Kedua mata Kris kemudian teralihkan pada sebuah keluarga yang sedang menghabiskan waktu di taman. Seorang ayah, ibu dan anak lelaki mereka tengah menikmati waktu mereka di taman. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia dan terkadang tertawa satu sama lainnya.

Kris merasakan dadanya sesak melihat pemandangan tersebut, mengingatkannya dulu pada saat ayah dan ibunya selalu mengajaknya ke taman dan bermain sepuasnya disana. Bersenang-senang hingga sore hari, membuat Kris dahulu selalu tersenyum dan tertawa bebas bersama ayah dan ibunya tercinta. Bahkan bisa dikatakan, Kris adalah seorang anak yang hyper dan aktif pada saat itu jika didekat kedua orang tuanya.

Tapi itu hanya jadi sebuah kenangan baginya. Kedua orang tuanya kini mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Ayahnya yang sibuk dengan perusahaannya dan ibunya yang sibuk bekerja dengan butiknya. Mereka berdua tidak lagi mengajaknya jalan-jalan atau bermain bersama seperti dahulu. Mereka seperti meninggalkannya dan lebih memilih pekerjaan mereka dibanding dirinya. Mereka tidak mempedulikannya hidup sendirian dirumah besarnya bersama maid-maid disana. Kris merasa kedua orang tuanya telah membuangnya.

Sejak saat itu, senyum dan tawa Kris mulai tidak terpatri lagi padanya. Kris berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat pendiam, dingin dan kadang juga bersikap angkuh. Membuatnya dijauhi oleh teman-teman dan orang-orang disekelilingnya, tapi Kris tidak peduli akan hal itu. Kris tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, biarpun dia sendirian seperti ini.

Kris mulai kembali mengayunkan ayunannya pelan. Kedua tangannya menggengam erat rantai penyangga atau penahan ayunan tersebut. Kedua pandangannya kini terlihat kosong dan sendu. Kris tersentak saat mendengar suara canda tawa bahagia keluarga yang tengah dia lihat itu terdengar oleh telinganya. Entah kenapa Kris sangat merindukan suara itu, suara canda tawa dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya yang bagaikan melodi penyejuk hatinya.

**Tes Tes**

Kris mulai menitikkan air matanya, membuat air matanya meluncur begitu saja dipipinya menuju tanah dibawahnya. Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha mencoba untuk tidak menangis karena memori tersebut. Kris mencoba untuk tegar dan kuat, walau usianya masih muda Kris selalu berusaha untuk bisa tegar menghadapinya. Kris pun menghentikan ayunannya yang tadi masih tengah berayun, Kris menundukkan kepalanya, menahan tangisannya karena malu jika dilihat oleh orang lain.

Kedua tangan Kris mulai mengusap pelan kedua matanya yang berurai air mata. Kris tersentak saat sebuah tangan mungil kini menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan pelan. Kris mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dan melihat seorang anak kecil berwajah oriental dengan berambut hitam kini ada dihadapannya tengah memegang sebuah boneka panda.

"_You clyng_?" ucap _namja_ kecil itu pada Kris. Kedua bola matanya yang berkilau polos itu memandang lekat Kris. Kris tersentak melihat wajah bocah kecil dihadapannya ini, dia adalah anak yang tadi Kris lihat tengah bermain bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"_No, I'm not_," balas Kris dengan nada tinggi dan kesal pada _namja_ kecil tersebut. Kris juga menyentak tangan mungil _namja_ kecil itu yang masih menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Kris yakin, anak kecil itu pasti akan ketakutan dan berlari darinya.

_Namja_ kecil dengan rambut hitam lebat itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "_You lie_," gumam anak kecil itu sambil mencubit dan menarik hidung Kris. Kris langsung merintih dan melepaskan tangan anak kecil itu dari hidungnya dengan kasar. Kris kemudian memegangi hidungnya yang dia yakin kini memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku bocah kecil nakal," sentak Kris yang malah membuat anak kecil itu tertawa pelan dengan suara lucu. Hal itu malah membuat Kris menggeram marah dan juga kesal padanya. Sudah tahu Kris sedang marah dan kesal padanya, kenapa bocah ini malah tertawa dengan bebas begitu saja.

"Kamu bohong cama Edi, jadi Edi talik hidung kamu bial jadi Pinochio yang cuka bohong," kata _namja_ kecil yang bernama Edi itu polos. Kris berdecak sebal dan dia kembali merasa kesal saat anak itu kini, dengan tanpa persetujuannya duduk disampingnya. Membuat mereka berdua duduk saling berdempetan karena ayunan yang diduduki itu cukup kecil.

"Hei! Jangan seenaknya duduk disampingku bocah aneh," kata Kris yang tidak dihiraukan oleh anak tersebut. Kris kembali berdecak sebal melihatnya dan hanya bisa menggeram marah padanya.

"Jangan pelit, kalau kamu pelit nanti wajahmu jadi jelek tahu," timpal anak kecil itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kau ini membuatku kesal saja, apa kau mau aku pukul bocah kecil?" kata Kris yang berharap anak kecil ini akan takut dan pergi dari hadapannya. Satu tangannya dia naikkan agar anak kecil itu takut dan pergi menjauhinya.

_Namja_ kecil itu malah menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kris, bermaksud mengejek Kris. "Edi gak takut wleee," balas sang _namja_ kecil tersebut yang kemudian tertawa kecil. Kris mengepalkan tangannya erat dan mulai meredam amarahnya.

"Ish, anak ini benar-benar bocah yang aneh," gumam Kris sebal. "Aku bukan bocah aneh, namaku Edison tahu," sahut _namja_ kecil bernama Edison itu sambil menggembungkan lagi pipinya kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aku gak nanya nama kamu tahu," timpal Kris yang mendapat hantaman dari boneka panda milik Edi yang dia ayunkan dan tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"_You're so meannie_~" kata Edi sambil terkikik pelan melihat wajah Kris yang habis terkena hantaman dari boneka panda miliknya. Kris langsung menatap tajam dan dingin Edison, tapi Edison hanya menatapnya polos dengan kedua mata bening miliknya.

Kris menghela napasnya berhadapan dengan _namja_ kecil disampingnya ini. Kris rasa dia sudah menyerah untuk membuat bocah kecil disampingnya ini pergi.

"Kenapa kamu gak main cama teman-temanmu?" tanya Edison penasaran.

"Huh, itu bukan urusanmu tahu," balas Kris dengan nada jengkel. "Apa kamu juga gak punya temen cama kaya Edi?" tanya Edi lagi yang membuat Kris menaikkan alisnya bingung. Anak hyper dan aktif juga menyebalkan seperti dia tidak memiliki teman? Hal yang sangat mustahil.

"Meleka gak mau main cama Edi, meleka takut cama Edi. Coalnya bentuk mata Edi nakutin meleka," ucap Edison dengan nada pelan dan sedikit bergetar. "Jadi tiap hali Edi cuman main cama Daddy atau Mommy, tapi Edi ceneng kok," lanjut Edi. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada Edison dan menatap matanya.

Apanya yang menakutkan? Matanya begitu indah dengan bola mata hitam seperti langit malam yang sering Kris tatap tiap malam di balkon kamarnya. Dan juga kantung mata hitam dibawah matanya sangat unik dan membuatnya terlihat seperti panda, salah satu hewan favorit Kris. Dan Edi terlihat sangat lucu dan manis dengan bentuk matanya itu. Mananya yang menakutkan? Pikir Kris

"Bentuk mata kamu gak nakutin kok tapi lucu," kata Kris, sedikit terkejut dia mengucapkannya tanpa sadar. Edison menatap Kris lekat-lekat "Benalkah? Mata Edi lucu, gak nakutin?" tanya Edison antusias, baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan dirinya sangat lucu.

Kris mengangguk dan membuat Edison tersenyum cerah. "Makacih eemmhh"

"Kevin, namaku Kevin. Tapi dirumah aku dipanggil Kris," kata Kris. "Makacih Kelisss~" ucap Edison sambil memeluk Kris, membuat Kris kaget namun tidak menolak sama sekali pelukan bocah kecil ini.

"Namaku Kris bukan Kelis," koreksi Kris yang membuat Edison melepaskan pelukannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Edi kan macih belum bisa ngomong ell emh ellll, ihh~ cucah tahu," kesal Edison yang masih sulit menyebut hurup 'R'.

Kris tersenyum kecil dan tertawa pelan. Kris langsung terkejut dengan tindakannya barusan. Sudah lama dia tidak tertawa dan tersenyum, Kris bahkan merasakan sakit pada rahangnya karena sudah lama dia tidak tersenyum dan tertawa seperti tadi.

"Kalau begitu, panggil saja aku Kevin," Edison mengangguk antusias dan mulai memanggil Kris dengan panggilan Kevin antusias. Kris kembali tertawa pelan melihatnya.

Mereka berdua pun menjadi teman yang begitu dekat. Setiap Kris pulang sekolah, dia pasti akan pergi ke taman untuk bertemu dan bermain bersama Edison. Kris juga baru tahu, jika kedua orang tua Edison selalu ada disana menemani Edison. Entah itu ayahnya atau ibunya. Dan jujur saja Kris sangat cemburu dan iri pada Edison.

Tapi itu tidak lama, karena kini kedua orang tua Edison juga selalu memperhatikan Kris dan memberikan kasih sayang padanya. Bahkan Edison sangat cemburu pada Kris karena ibu Edison terlihat lebih perhatian pada Kris. Kris merasa dia seperti memiliki keluarga baru yang begitu hangat dan telah mengembalikan penyejuk hatinya yang dahulu hilang.

Kris mulai menjadi dirinya yang dahulu, yang selalu tersenyum cerah dan juga sangat aktif. Itu semua berkat Edison dan keluarganya. Dan Kris sangat menyayangi mereka, terutama Edison. Bahkan saat kedua orang tua Kris pulang, Kris tidak mempedulikan mereka. Toh mereka hanya menyapanya saja sebentar dan besoknya kembali bekerja ke negeri nan jauh disana.

Di bulan keenam Kris berteman dengan Edison tepatnya pada saat ulang tahun Kris. Edison memberikan Kris sebuah ikat kepala lucu, berwarna dasar putih dengan beberapa gambar bambu berwarna hijau dan seekor panda ditengahnya. Kris dengan senang hati dan senyum lebar menerima hadiah tersebut dari Edison.

Kedua orang tua Edison juga memberikan Kris hadiah, sebuah cake ulang tahun yang tidak semahal yang dikirim oleh ayah dan ibunya tapi Kris sangat menyukainya dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka bertiga. Kris bahkan menangis dan memeluk mereka bertiga dengan sayang.

Sebagai ganti hadiah Edison, Kris memberikan sebuah ikat kepala miliknya. Berwarna dasar biru langit, dengan gambar api dan seekor naga lucu ditengahnya. Edison menerima pemberian Kris dengan antusias dan langsung menerjang tubuh Kris kedalam pelukannya, yang malah membuat Kris terjerembab. Kris dan Edison langsung tertawa dengan nada riang sedangkan kedua orang tua Edison hanya tersenyum senang melihat mereka berdua.

Kris tidak tahu, bahwa hari itulah dia bertemu dengan Edison terakhir kalinya. Karena esoknya Edison dan kedua orang tuanya tidak pergi ke taman seperti biasanya. Kris pulang dengan lesu dan sedih, walau begitu Kris tidak berpikiran negatif pada mereka. Kris kembali menuju taman esoknya dan esoknya dan seterusnya hingga selama dua bulan Kris menunggu. Edison tidak kunjung datang ke taman lagi.

Kris kembali pulang kerumahnya dan menangis dengan keras didalam kamarnya. Meluapkan rasa sedih didada dan hatinya semalaman. Dia sangat merindukan Edison dan ingin sekali bertemu dengannya saat itu. Kris ingin melihat senyum Edison lagi, Kris ingin memeluk Edison dan dipeluk oleh Edison lagi. Kris ingin melihat wajah lucu Edison saat kesal dan marah.

Kris ingin... dia ingin bermain bersama-sama lagi dengan Edison dan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah dia anggap orang tuanya sendiri. Hari itu adalah hari terburuk dalam hidup Kris, karena Kris merasakan sakit didadanya merindukan Edison. Lebih sakit saat kedua orang tuanya membuangnya.

Kris kembali menjadi seorang yang dingin dan juga pendiam. Enam bulan, Edison tidak kunjung kembali membuatnya terpuruk. Terlebih saat dia pindah menuju Korea Selatan bersama kedua orang tuanya. Kris selalu berharap, dia akan bisa bertemu dengan Edison lagi suatu saat nanti. Terlebih saat dia tidur, dia selalu bermimpi tentang Edison dan membuatnya selalu menangis saat dia bangun keesokan harinya karena ternyata Edison tidak ada disampingnya.

**Flash Back End**

Setitik air mata turun dari sudut mata Kris. Kenangan itu masih tersimpan didalam benaknya, dan rasa sakit kehilangan Edison cukup membuat Kris trauma. Setiap hari, Kris selalu berharap dia bisa bertemu dengan Edison. Kapan pun itu, dia ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

"_I miss you so much_... Edi," bisik Kris pada kesunyian ruangannya.

Dan saat ini, Kris malah bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan Edison. Jujur saja, jika dia adalah Edison. Kris tentu sangat bahagia dan bersukur karena bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, doanya selama ini dikabulkan.

Tapi ternyata dia bukan Edison, melainkan Huang Zi Tao. Dan Kris sangat tidak menyukai Tao, karena melihat wajahnya mengingatkannya pada Edison. Melihat Tao sama halnya dengan membuka luka lama yang sudah dia tutup itu kembali terbuka.

Kris kembali menatap sendu ikat kepala yang ada didalam genggaman tangannya tersebut. Sebelum akhirnya Kris memasukkan ikat kepala itu kedalam saku jasnya. Kris menutup kedua matanya sebentar dan membukanya kembali.

"Aku harus memecatnya... cepat atau lambat," gumam Kris.

**-oOo-**

Suasana tengah cafe masih terlihat tegang setelah sebelumnya para pegawai cafe melihat Tao di omeli oleh Kris. Tao sendiri masih shock dan hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya mengingat kejadian tadi. Tao tidak menyangka dirinya akan mendapat omelan yang begitu pedas dari Boss tempat dia akan bekerja mulai saat ini. Dan sejujurnya, ucapan dari Bossnya yang bernama Kris itu sedikit melukai hatinya.

Tao tahu dia itu sangat pemalu dan mudah gugup. Tapi... apakah dia memang harus mendapatkan kata-kata menyakitkan seperti itu dari Kris? Kenapa Kris bisa sekejam itu padanya? Tao tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya Kris memang tidak menyukai dirinya.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kembali mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tao berjanji akan bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh di Exotic Cafe dan akan memperlihatkan bahwa ucapan sang Boss Kris tentang dirinya. Yang menyebutkan bahwa dia tidak berguna tidaklah benar. Tao sudah memantapkan hal itu didalam hatinya.

Tao tersentak saat bahunya ditepuk dengan lembut oleh seseorang. Dia menatap kesamping yang ternyata orang itu adalah Suho. Suho tengah tersenyum hangat pada Tao, sebisa mungkin senyumnya bisa membuat rasa sedih dan emosi Tao mereda karena kejadian tadi.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Tao, Kris orangnya memang seperti itu. Aku tahu kau sangat hebat dan berbakat, jadi jangan _down_ karena ucapan Kris barusan. Okey?" ucap Suho sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Tao pelan. Tao tersenyum kecil pada Suho dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Suho-_ssi,_ sudah mau menyemangatiku," balas Tao sambil membungkuk pelan pada Suho. Suho hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah lucu Tao.

"_Aish_~ tidak usah seformal seperti itu padaku Tao. Cukup panggil saja a-"

"Suho _Appa_ atau Suho _ahjussi_!" sahut Chanyeol dengan nada semangat yang langsung mengundang gelak tawa disana.

Chanyeol berhasil membuat suasanan menjadi sedikit lebih rileks. Suho cemberut mendengar nama panggilan yang disebut Chanyeol dikalimat terakhirnya. Dia merasa tidak setua itu. Lay yang melihat Suho cemberut langsung memukul pelan kepala Chanyeol dengan scop _ice cream_ yang sejak tadi dia pegang.

"Ouch! Lay _hyung_, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil meringis kecil dan menyentuh bekas pukulan scop _ice cream_ dikepalanya. Lay tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, dia hanya _mendeath glare_ Chanyeol.

"Sudah sudah... sebaiknya kalian mulai kembali bekerja," titah Suho yang diangguki semua karyawannya.

Suho kemudian menatap Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, bisakah kau membawa Tao menuju ruang loker dan memberikannya seragam. Tao akan mulai bekerja hari ini," Chanyeol mengangguk membalas ucapan Suho.

Sebelum mereka semua mulai berkerja ditempatnya masing-masing. Terlebih dahulu mereka memberi semangat pada Tao dihari pertama dia bekerja hari ini. Tao yang menerima dorongan dari mereka semua hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka semua. Tao sangat suka mereka semua karena ramah dan baik, yah... mungkin kecuali sang manajer atau bossnya.

"Zi Tao _hwaiting_! Jangan terlalu dipikirkan ucapan Boss Kris, aku dan Sehunnie emh maksudku Sehun akan membantumu," kata Luhan dengan nada semangat dan berubah menjadi salah tingkah saat mengucapkan 'Sehunnie' padanya. Tao hanya mengangukkan kepalanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan Luhan yang kini entah kenapa wajahnya memerah.

Sehun dan Luhan kemudian kembali menuju depan cafe, dengan lengan Sehun yang melingkar di leher Luhan dan menariknya mendekat. Tao memperhatikan mereka berdua yang terlihat begitu mesra, sangat aneh walau hanya untuk sebuah hubungan rekan kerja.

Kini Baekhyun mulai membersihkan lantai satu yang hampir selesai dengan Tiffany. Xiumin berjalan menuju Chen dan membantunya memasang mic. Sulli dan Krystal kembali ke lantai atas untuk bersih-bersih kembali. Para chef kembali kedapur, begitu juga dengan Suho yang ikut menuju dapur mengikuti Lay dibelakangnya.

"Ayo Tao, aku antar kau keruang loker," ajak Chanyeol yang diangguki pelan oleh Tao. Tao dan Chanyeol mulai menuju ruang loker yang ternyata berada di pojok kanan cafe. Chanyeol membukakan pintu sebelum akhirnya mereka masuk dan menunjukkan ruangan ganti untuk pria pada Tao.

"Didalam sana, sudah ada baju yang bisa kau pilih sendiri. Untuk pelayan, kau mengambil bajunya di lemari yang ada tulisan pelayan," jelas Chanyeol yang diangguki paham oleh Tao.

"Aku akan menunggu disini, jadi cepatlah masuk kedalam," lanjut Chanyeol yang kemudian mendorong punggung Tao untuk masuk kedalam ruang ganti.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan mengintipmu saat kau sedang mengganti bajumu. Aku hanya suka mengintip Baekhyun _hyung_ saja hehehe~," gumam Chanyeol sembari terkekeh pelan didepan pintu sebelum akhirnya dia menutup pintu tersebut.

Tao hanya bisa tertawa canggung, terlebih mendengar kalimat terakhir Chanyeol dan dia mulai mengganti bajunya didalam sana.

Setelah selesai, dia kemudian keluar dimana Chanyeol masih berdiri menunggunya disana.

"Oh! Kau sangat cocok dengan pakaiannya," puji Chanyeol sambil tepuk tangan seperti anak kecil.

"Be-benarkah? Te-terima kasih," balas Tao gugup karena dipuji oleh Chanyeol. Mereka pun mulai keluar dari dalam rungan loker karyawan.

'**Huft, aku pasti bisa. Akan aku tunjukkan bahwa aku bisa bekerja disini,**' ucap Tao dalam hati dengan semangat.

**TBC**

**Huwaahhhh akhirnya chap ini selesai. Biasanya bikin ff satu hari aja cukup. Tapi ini malah dua hari -_-"**

**Kai akan muncul di chap 4 atau chap 5. Coba tebak, siapa kira-kira Edison itu uhuhuhuy~**

**Spesial thanks to :**

**Earth Teleport, needtexotic, AngelGie HantaoRis, Shin SeungGi, putchan, ayulopetyas, cassieYJS, Riszaaa, ICE14, Jin Ki Tao, springyeol, Nanapanda, Summer Jung, BabySuLayDo, , lee kaisoo, 13ginger, Raichi Lee SangJin ELF, Kazuma B'tomat, Kang Min Hyun, onix hangel, Rindaesung0910, Kim Haerin-ah, Han Nae Li, Xylia Park, siscaMinstalove, ajib4ff, taoris lover, Septaaa, diyayee, Arista Estiningt, AnieJOY'ERS, Han Rae Soo, Shin Min Hwa, pyrmnchan10, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, awlia, evilkyvng, fantaosticpanda, Anyta, Riyoung Kim, tianellnelly, BooChangChang, Gita Safira, KecoaLaut, Fritzwesomevil, BLUEFIRE0805, PrinceTae, christina, Tania3424, KT in the house, .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Exotic Cafe**

**Chapter Three**

"**The Truth"**

**Warning : OOC, Typho(s), Alur kacau, Pendek.**

**-oOo-**

**Menu Name **

**Present By**

**diyayee**

**-oOo-**

"Waawww~ kau rerlihat tampan memakai baju itu Tao," puji Baekhyun saat Tao dan Chanyeol keluar dari ruang loker. Tiffany yang berada disampingnya menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

**(AN: Untuk pakaian pelayan dan host mirip dengan pakaian pelayan di cafe/resto Kang 49 Days. Untuk baju chef dan line cook di film Pasta. Untuk manajer dan wakil menajer bajunya samain sama yang waktu EXO di red carpet GDA)**

Tao memperhatikan tubuhnya atau mungkin pakaiannya dengan gugup. "E-eh benarkah? Te-terima kasih," balas Tao sembari membungkukkan badan sedikit dengan pipinya yang merona karena dipuji oleh Baekhyun.

Tao pun mulai membantu mereka berdua untuk membereskan meja dan kursi cafe. Kalo soal bersih-bersih bukan masalah untuk Tao. Dan semoga dia tidak melakukan kesalahan dalam pekerjaannya ini. Tao mulai menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mulai bekerja dengan semangat.

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi masih diam ditempatnya. Kini menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju Baekhyun. Tao hanya menatap heran dengan Chanyeol yang kini memasang wajah kesal tengah melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun yang tengah memasang taplak meja untuk meja VIP. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menggembungkan pipinya dengan bingung dan tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana denganku? Apa aku juga tampan memakai pakaian ini? Aku juga tampan kan? Bahkan lebih tampan dari Tao," tanya Chanyeol yang lebih bersifat pernyataan. Sepertinya Chanyeol cemburu karena pujian Baekhyun pada Tao sebelumnya.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ya ya ya~ kau sangat tampan Chanyeol," wajah Chanyeol langsung berseri-seri mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk erat Baekhyun yang notabene lebih pendek dan mungil darinya.

"Huwaa~ Baekhyunnie _gomawo_, _love u_ muach muach," ucap Chanyeol sembari menciumi pipi Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"_Ya_! Chanyeol berhenti menciumi pipiku dan memelukku seerat ini. Ugghh.. tak bisa bernapas. Siapapun tolong aku ugghh jauhkan aku dari Chanyeol," teriak Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang merah dan berusaha menjauhkan wajah Chanyeol dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu Byun Baekhyun~ aku hanya ingin mencicipimu sedikit hehehe," timpal Chanyeol dengan memasang wajah konyol andalannya, bermaksud menggoda sang _namja_ mungil yang dia peluk erat tersebut. Baekhyun yang melihatnya kembali blushing dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol.

"Suho _appa_! Tolong aku," panggil Baekhyun saat dia melihat Suho dikaca pintu dapur. Namun sayang, Suho sedang sibuk bersama Lay dan menghiraukan panggilan Baekhyun begitu saja.

Baekhyun kemudian menatap Tao, namun Tao langsung menundukkan wajahnya sambil tertawa pelan. Sepertinya Tao tidak berniat untuk membantu Baekhyun. Lalu pada Tiffany yang oh... malah memfoto dirinya dan Chanyeol. Chen dan Xiumin malah sedang asyik berduaan di panggung.

"Cha-Chanyeol lepas ugghh..." pinta Baekhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang masih memeluknya erat. "Bagaimana jika Boss Kris melihat kita? Dia bisa marah dan memecat kita Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun dengan nada takut dan panik.

Chanyeol berhenti memasang wajah konyolnya. Chanyeol kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan serius. "Kalau begitu... katakan kalau kau mencintaiku Baekkie," bisik Chanyeol yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun makin memerah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana jika ada yang mendengarnya?" balas Baekhyun dengan nada pelan hampir berbisik. "Tidak akan ada yang akan mendengarnya," timpal Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Bukankah tadi pagi aku sudah mengatakannya padamu Channie..." gumam Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Hanya sekali saja? Jahat sekali kau ini pada _namjachingumu_ sendiri,"

"Ja-jangan keras-keras Chanyeol... nanti yang lain dengar," desis Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan sekeliling, yang untungnya para karyawan lain kini sibuk sendiri-sendiri.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Apa kau tidak mau hubungan kita diketahui oleh orang lain? Apa kau ingin seperti itu terus?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung tersentak kaget mendengarnya, terlebih mendengar nada kecewa dalam ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"Aku sudah lelah terus berpura-pura menjadi seorang sahabat baikmu Baekkie. Aku ingin semua orang dan dunia tahu, bahwa kau kekasihku... kau itu milikku..." terang Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan gurat wajah kesedihan.

"Bu-bukan begitu Channie... hanya saja... aku masih belum siap," jawab Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan membuang mukanya dari wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasakan rasa sakit didadanya sedikit mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

Chanyeol menghela napas frustasi sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap nanar pada punggung Chanyeol yang kini berjalan menjauh darinya.

'**Maaf Channie... aku berjanji, tidak lama lagi aku akan siap dengan hubungan kita,'** ucap Baekhyun dalam hati, sebelum akhirnya kembali pada pekerjaannya. Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kakinya, dia kemudian melirik Baekhyun dari sudut matanya dengan sorot mata kecewa.

**-oOo-**

Cafe sudah buka dan sudah banyak pelanggan yang datang disana. Semua karyawan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing sekarang. Dua pelayan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melayani para pelanggan dengan sangat baik. Walau perasaan mereka kini sedang gundah karena kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

Para karyawan lainnya, kecuali Tao dan Kris yang kini sedang berada di kantornya sedikit heran dengan dua _namja_ yang sangat hyper tersebut. Mereka memang terlihat bertingkah seperti biasanya, tapi para karwayan yang sudah mengenal mereka begitu lama sangat tahu. Tahu bahwa kedua _namja_ itu terlihat menjaga jarak satu sama lainnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua dan tidak ada yang berani untuk bertanya. Mereka hanya berharap, kedua _namja_ yang merupakan merupakan pelayan itu hanya bertengkar kecil seperti biasanya dan bisa cepat menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

Tao kini juga sudah mulai terbiasa bekerja sebagai pelayan. Walaupun terkadang dia begitu gugup dan malu saat berhadapan dengan para tamu atau pelanggan cafe. Tapi karena dukungan dari karyawan cafe lain, terutama Suho dan Luhan membuatnya merasa sedikit rileks dan percaya diri.

Cafe benar-benar sibuk pada jam makan siang kali ini. Para host maupun pelayan sibuk berjalan cepat kesana kemari melayani para pelanggan cafe yang datang. Hal itu membuat Tao yang baru pertama kali bekerja di cafe sedikit kewalahan dan kecapean, tetapi Tao tidak mengeluh dan tetap bekerja tanpa mempedulikan rasa lelahnya.

Sama halnya dengan keadaan di dapur. Para chef dan line cook juga sangat sibuk dengan pesanan para pelanggan dan tamu cafe. Tangan telaten mereka terus beradu dengan peralatan memasak mereka masing-masing.

Suho kini berada didepan meja counter, memegang sebuah kertas menu pesanan yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Oke semua! Pesanan untuk meja nomor tujuh," seru Suho sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, kau buat dua _Sacher Torte_," titah Suho pada Kyungsoo yang mengangguk dan mulai bekerja membuat _Sacher Torte_ bersama line cooknya Seohyun.

Suho kemudian mengalihkan padangannya pada Lay. "Lay~ kau buat dua _hot coffe_ _Affogato_, satu _Ice Cappucino Coffe_ dan satu _Sunshine Smoothie_, " kata Suho dengan nada lembut sembari tersenyum pada Lay. Wajah Lay langsung blushing melihatnya, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan mulai bekerja membuat pesanan tersebut bersama Himchan.

Suho kembali menatap kertas tersebut. "Hyoyeon, kau membuat masing-masing satu _Sausage and Pepper 'Quiche', Crab Ravioli in Saffron Cream Sauce _dan _Linguine Alle Vongole_," Hyoyeon mengangguk menanggapi perintah Suho dan langsung memasak pesanan tersebut dengan Yongguk.

Suho menghembuskan napasnya membaca menu tersebut dan kemudian memperhatikan para chef dan line cook yang kini memasak pesanan para tamu cafe.

Kyungsoo mulai mengambil _dark chocolate_ sebagai bahan utama untuk _topping_ dan adonan. Disisi lain Seohyun mulai membuat adonan dengan teliti dan hati-hati. Kyungsoo memulai dengan memanaskan _dark chocolate_ dalam panci. Sembari menunggu _dark chocolate_ tersebut meleleh, Kyungsoo beralih pada pekerjaan lain membantu Seohyun dengan adonan kue.

Lay tengah sibuk membuat _Affogato_ yang merupakan minuman campuran antara secangkir kopi hangat dengan satu cop _ice cream_ vanilla diatasnya. Sedangkan Himchan membuat _Ice Cappucino Coffe_ yang dimasak dengan tehnik _expresso coffe_. Ditambah busa susu dan bubuk coklat dengan berbagai macam garnish sesuai dengan yang tamu inginkan.

Setelah selesai membuat _Affogato_, Lay kemudian beralih pada _Sunshine Smoothie_. Yaitu _Orange Juice_ dengan tambahan _ice cream_ jeruk diatasnya. Lay terlihat panik saat dia tidak menemukan scop _ice cream_ karena lupa menyimpannya tadi.

Lay tersentak kaget saat Suho tiba-tiba berada disampingnya dan menyerahkan scop _ice_ _cream_ kesayangannya. "Kau menyimpannya di meja counter tadi Lay. Kutebak, kau pasti lupa," ucap Suho sembari tertawa kecil.

Wajah Lay memerah sebelum akhirnya mengambil scop _ice cream_ itu dari tangan Suho dengan gugup. Kedua tangan mereka bersentuhan saat Lay mengambil scop _ice cream_ tersebut, membuat wajah Lay makin memerah. Lay menggumamkan kata 'terima kasih' pada Suho sebelum kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Suho terkekeh pelan dan kemudian tersenyum simpul melihat Lay yang kembali serius membuat _Sunshine Smoothie_.

'**So cute~,'** pikir Suho.

Dan Lay tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya scop _ice cream_ miliknya memang sengaja Suho sembunyikan tadi.

Kita beralih pada Hyoyeon dan Yongguk yang masih sibuk membuat tiga menu makanan. Pertama Hyoyeon membuat _Linguine Alle Vongole_, yang merupakan pasta ringan dengan kerang segar, parsley, bawang putih, anggur putih dan mentega. Lalu setelahnya membuat _Sausage and Pepper 'Quiche'_, yaitu pie versi asin yang memiliki isi potongan sosis dan keju yang diberi royal atau campuran telur, seledri/persley, dan pepper.

Setelah selesai dengan dua menu tersebut, mereka berdua pun membuat _Crab Ravioli in Saffron Cream Sauce_. Sebuah ravioli sejenis pasta yang dibentuk kotak dengan filling kepiting dan disajikan dengan saffon _cream sauce_.

Chen yang sudah memakai pakaiannya kini mulai naik keatas panggung. Pertama-tama Chen membungkukkan badan pada para tamu yang memandang padanya. Setelah itu Chen mulai duduk dikursi piano dan mulai mencoba tuts-tuts piano tersebut. Merasa semua persiapannya sudah siap, Chen mulai memainkan nada piano dengan lihai dan sedikit mendekatkan mulutnya pada mic dihadapannya.

**Haruga machi ilbunchorom neukkyojige mandeulji**

**Nomanisseumyom yonghwasoge juingong**

**Nol borodallyoganeun eksyonsinirado jjigeulgot chorom**

**Nan machi yongungi dwen chorom**

Chen mulai menyanyikan lagu _What is Love_ dari _idol group_ EXO. Para tamu yang mendengar suara lembutnya mulai terenyuh dan menatap kagum Chen. Termasuk seorang kasir yang sedang duduk bernama Kim Minseok atau Xiumin. Menatap Chen layaknya seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta pada pujaan hatinya.

**-oOo-**

Tao yang sejak tadi pagi belum sarapan karena gugup akan bekerja di sebuah cafe mulai merasakan perutnya keroncongan. Bukan hanya itu saja, akibat malam sebelumnya dia terlalu lama berlatih wushu membuat tubuhnya mulai terasa sakit dan mudah lelah. Ingin sekali Tao beristirahat sebentar untuk mengisi perutnya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Tetapi Tao mengurungkan niatnya tersebut. Dia tidak enak melihat para karyawan lain yang masih semangat bekerja dan belum beristirahat sama seperti dirinya. Tao pun dengan terpaksa dan dengan sisa tenaga berusaha untuk tidak mengeluh. Tao kembali bekerja walau tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat bergerak lagi kesana kemari.

"Tao kau lelah? Wajahmu terlihat pucat," tanya Suho dengan nada khawatir saat Tao masuk kedalam dapur menyerahkan kertas pesanannya pada Suho. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak wakil manajer, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Tao sambil tersenyum palsu pada Suho, mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya masih kuat dan baik-baik saja.

"Jangan memaksan diri Tao, jika kau memang lelah kau boleh beristirahat dahulu," timpal Hyoyeon yang tengah sibuk memasak. "Iya, kau tidak perlu sungkan Tao," ucap Kyungsoo yang baru saja menyelesaikan pesanan tamu.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh, jangan khawatir," Tao masih kekeuh pada mereka, mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja padahal tidak. Lay mendekat pada Tao dan memberinya gelas berisi minuman dingin. "Kau terlihat lelah, minumlah dahulu Tao," kata Lay sambil tersenyum kecil pada Tao.

"A-ah terima kasih chef Lay," balas Tao sambil membungkukkan badan dan dengan malu-malu meminum _ice coffe_ yang Lay berikan. Karena memang jujur, Tao sangat haus dan sebenarnya juga sangat lapar sekarang.

Setelah selesai, Tao menyimpan kembali gelas _ice coffe_ tersebut dan keluar dari dapur untuk kembali berkerja.

**TRRKK**

"Ugh," Tao tersentak kaget saat kakinya terasa sakit. Mungkin dia terkilir, tapi Tao tetap berjalan dengan gaya biasanya. Menyembunyikan rasa sakit di kakinya.

'**Tidak boleh... aku tidak boleh berhenti disini hanya karena kakiku terkilir. Akan aku buktikan pada boss manajer aku bisa,'** ucap Tao dalam hati dengan semangat.

**-oOo-**

Kris menghembuskan napasnya setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Kris mulai merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat kaku akibat duduk terus didepan laptopnya. Setelah selesai melakukan perenggangan tubuh, Kris mulai bangkit dari duduknya menuju pintu kantornya.

Kris melirik arlojinya yang menunjukkan waktu pukul dua siang. Setelah itu, dia pun mulai keluar dari dalam kantor. Kris terdiam sebentar didepan pintu kantor, yang berhadapan langsung dengan pemandangan cafe dibawahnya. Cafe masih cukup ramai oleh tamu-tamu, baik yang muda maupun tua.

Kris mulai memandang para pegawainya yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Alisnya naik, saat tidak sengaja melihat Luhan dan Sehun yang berjalan bersebrangan. Tiba-tiba Sehun menepuk bokong Luhan dan terlihat tertawa kecil setelah melakukannya. Sedangkan Kris bisa melihat Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok pegawai barunya, Huang Zi Tao. Tao terlihat mulai terbiasa dengan pekerjaannya dan tidak melakukan sedikit pun kesalahan.

Tao berbalik setelah selesai menulis pesanan tamu, membuat wajahnya yang tersenyum terlihat oleh Kris. Untuk sedetik, dalam pandangan Kris. Wajah Tao barusan tergantikan oleh wajah Edison yang tersenyum. Kris langsung menutup kedua matanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

'**Bukan... dia bukan Edison Kris! Jika dia memang benar Edison, sejak awal dia bertemu pandang denganmu. Dia sudah pasti mengenalimu,'** batin Kris sembari menerawang sebentar.

Kris mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Tao bekerja disini terlalu lama. Tao harus pergi atau dipecat agar tidak mengganggunya dan mengingat kembali masa lalunya. Kris menghela napas panjang dan mulai berjalan menuju lantai bawah dengan santai.

**Machi amu geot do moreu neun airo geureohke**

**Dashi tae eo nan sungan gati**

**Jamshi kkumil kkabwa hanbeon deo nun gamat da tteo boni**

**Yeokshi neomu ganjeol haetdeon ni ape gido hadeut seo isseo**

Kris tersenyum kecil mendengar Chen yang tengah bernyanyi lagu Angel sambil bermain piano. Kris akui suara Chen sangat indah dan mampu membuat seorang Kim Minseok atau Xiumin di meja kasir kini tersenyum hangat memandang Chen. Kris kembali memasang wajah dinginnya dan perlahan mulai berjalan menuju meja kasir.

Xiumin dengan pipi merona menatap Chen yang tengah bernyanyi tanpa tahu Kris sudah ada disampingnya. Kedua tangan Xiumin menopang kepalanya yang dia goyangkan kekanan dan kekiri sesuai dengan irama melodi. Kedua matanya memandang lurus hanya pada Chen seorang.

"Aahh~ Chen sangat keren dan tampan~ sekali," gumam Xiumin dengan wajah blushing miliknya.

"Benarkah Chen keren? Menurutku tidak sama sekali," tanya Kris disamping Xiumin.

"Ya ampun, Chen itu keren tahu. Suaranya indah, wajahnya tampan dan sangat baik padaku. Padahal umurku lebih tua darinya. Haa~ rasanya aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya~," jawab Xiumin tanpa memandang kesampingnya, masih fokus kepada Chen.

"Heee... kau jatuh cinta pada Chen. Kenapa kau tidak pacaran saja dengannya?" tanya Kris lagi.

Xiumin masih belum tahu bahwa yang bertanya padanya adalah Kris, Bossnya sendiri. "Maunya sih begitu. Tapi apa Chen juga suka padaku? Biarpun aku dan Chen jadi kekasih nanti, Bossku yang jahat dan kejam itu akan memecat kami berdua," gumam Xiumin dengan nada kesal. Dahi Kris mulai berkedut mendengar ucapan Xiumin yang menyindir dirinya.

"Emang Bossmu itu sejahat itu yah?"

"Yap. Dia jahat sekali, sampai-sampai ak-OMG! BOSS!" Xiumin langsung kaget saat menengok kesamping untuk melihat siapa yang bicara dengannya yang ternyata orang itu adalah Bossnya sendiri.

Xiumin menelan ludahnya takut-takut saat melihat tampang mengerikan Kris yang menatap tajam dirinya. "M-maafkan aku Boss Kris, maafkan aku maafkan aku," kata Xiumin dengan wajah ketakutan dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

'**Hiii... gawat! Aku akan dipecat! Mati aku,'** ucap Xiumin dalam hati panik.

"Kim Minseok... kau be-,"

**PRAANGG**

Kris menghentikan ucapannya saat mendengar suara benda jatuh. Begitupun juga dengan Xiumin yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara tersebut. Semua tamu dan bahkan para pegawai lain pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara itu. Hanya untuk melihat seorang Huang Zi Tao yang kini tengah membungkukkan badan berkali-kali pada seorang pria dihadapannya.

Tao menumpahkan soup akibat kakinya yang terkilir kembali terasa sakit. Membuat jalannya oleng dan tanpa sengaja soup yang dibawanya tumpah dan isinya mengenai seorang pria tua yang kini berada dihadapannya.

"Ma-maafkan saya tuan. Saya tidak sengaja," ucap Tao sambil membungkukkan badannya terus berkali-kali. Pria tua itu hanya mendengus sebal melihat Tao dan kemudian menyentil dahi pelayan tersebut dengan emosi. Tao menundukkan wajahnya mendapat perlakuan barusan dari pria tua dihadapannya.

"Maafkan katamu? Kau tahu? Aku akan ada rapat penting setelah ini dan karena kau membuat bajuku basah. Aku tidak bisa mengikuti rapat dengan bajuku yang basah kuyup seperti ini karena ulahmu. Mau dipasang dimana mukaku jika aku kesana berpakaian seperti ini?" bentak sang pria tua itu pada Tao yang hanya bisa terus menundukkan wajahnya.

Suho yang mendengar keributan langsung keluar dari dapur dan berdiri disamping Tao. Suho membungkuk sopan pada pria tersebut. "Maafkan atas kesalahan salah satu pegawai kami tuan," Suho menatap Tao yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Dia adalah pegawai baru kami, jadi mohon anda maklumi jika dia melakukan kesalahan di waktu pertamanya bekerja," terang Suho dengan nada sopan pada pria tersebut. Pria tua itu malah berdecak sebal dan menatap tajam Tao. "Pegawai baru yang tidak berguna heh? Pertama kali bekerja sudah melakukan kesalahan sefatal ini. Anak muda yang tidak berguna," gumam pria tua itu.

Tao tersentak mendengar ucapan pria tua tersebut. Ucapan yang sama persis dengan yang di ucapkan oleh Kris padanya. Tao mulai merasakan sakit didadanya. Benarkah jika dia itu memang orang yang tidak berguna.

"Kupikir cafe ini adalah cafe terbaik. Karena kudengar semua pegawainya sangat berbakat dan tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Tapi ternyata... huh bohong itu semua," kata pria tua itu dengan nada sedikit keras, bermaksud menarik perhatian para tamu lainnya.

Suho menggeram marah namun bisa dia sembunyikan. Suho tahu siapa pria dihadapannya ini. Dia adalah saingan bisnis Exotic Cafe, pria ini juga memiliki cafe yang tidak jauh dari sini. Dan Suho tahu, dia hanya ingin menjatuhkan nama cafe ini dengan membesar-besarkan masalah kecil tersebut.

"Anda jangan khawatir tuan," ucap sebuah suara baritone yang amat dingin, yang berasal dari Kris. Kris kini berjalan pelan menuju mereka dan berdiri disamping Suho. Kris melirik Tao yang tengah menatapnya takut dan menyesal.

Kris hanya memasang wajah datar dan kemudian menatap sang pria tersebut. "Sebagai permintaan maaf kami. Kami akan mengganti pakaian anda dan memecat pelayan yang membuat kekacauan ini," kata Kris tanpa beban.

Suho dan karyawan lain kaget mendengar ucapan Kris. Sedangkan Tao, dia mulai menangis dalam diam dengan wajah tertunduk. Pria tua itu tersenyum senang. "Baiklah jika itu maumu," kata pria itu yang kemudian berjalan bersama Kris untuk membeli baju menggantikan pakaiannya yang basah.

Suho langsung menatap Tao dengan pandangan sedih. Suho memegang bahu Tao yang tengah bergetar, bermaksud menenangkannya.

"Maafkan aku Tao... aku tidak bisa membantumu kali ini," ucap Suho. Para pegawai lain pun menatap khawatir pada Tao.

"Hiks..." dan Tao pun mulai terisak pelan.

**-oOo-**

Tao duduk diam di ruang loker, ditemani oleh Suho dan Lay. Sejak kejadian tadi, Tao terlihat murung dan tidak bertenaga sama sekali. Membuat dua _namja_ dihadapannya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Tao. Suho maupun Lay sudah berusaha mengajak Tao berbicara, tapi Tao hanya bisa diam dan bergumam 'aku tidak berguna' berkali-kali.

Tao bahkan kini sudah tidak memakai pakaian pelayan lagi. Dia langsung mengganti bajunya di loker saat Kris memecatnya dihadapan orang banyak. Tadinya Tao langsung mau pergi dan pulang, tapi Suho menahannya dan mengatakan akan berbicara dengan Kris tentang masalah barusan. Dan Tao kini hanya bisa duduk diam diruang loker menunggu Kris kembali dari perjalanannya membelikan sang pria tua itu baju baru.

Hari sudah mulai sore dan cafe sudah mau tutup sebentar lagi. Atau mungkin sudah tutup saat ini.

**CKLEK**

Pintu ruang loker terbuka, menampilkan seorang Park Chanyeol disana.

"Suho _appa_, Boss Kris sudah datang," kata Chanyeol yang kemudian menatap sedih pada Tao yang masih terlihat murung. Suho mengangguk pelan. "Tunggu disini, aku akan berbicara dengan Kris," kata Suho pada Tao yang dibalas dengan keterdiamannya saja. Suho menghembuskan napasnya melihat Tao.

"Lay, diamlah disini bersama Tao," titah Suho pada Lay. Lay mengangguk pelan dan Suho pun mulai keluar dari ruang loker menuju Kris bersama Chanyeol.

Kris kini bediri dihadapan Suho dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya. Suho hanya diam sambil memunggungi ruang loker dan menatap sekeliling yang sepi oleh pelanggan. Berarti cafe sudah tutup.

Para pegawai lain yang berada disekitar mereka berdua, menatap sang wakil manajer dan manajer mereka sembari menelan ludah mereka takut. Aura ketegangan mulai terasa disana saat Kris mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Kau belum mengusirnya dari sini kan? Joonmyeon," ucap Kris dengan suara dingin dan menusuk miliknya. "Aku tidak akan mengusirnya hanya karena dia melakukan kesalahan seperti itu Kris. Dia baru pertama bekerja dan melakukan kesalahan seperti itu sudah sering terjadi pada pegawai lainnya di waktu pertama mereka bekerja kan?" elak Suho membalas ucapan Kris.

"Dia melakukan kesalahan F.A.T.A.L Joonmyeon. Membuat kekacauan di cafe, membuat para tamu kita mungkin merasa kecewa dan membuatku harus membelikan baju untuk pria brengsek itu," balas Kris dengan nada marah dan emosi yang jelas pada suaranya.

"Kris! Kau tahu pria itu kan? Dia pasti sengaja, sengaja mencari kesalahan pegawai kita untuk membuat nama cafe ini tercemar. Kau harusnya tahu itu Kris?" kata Suho yang juga mulai emosi, membuat para pegawai lain menarik napas mereka bersamaan.

Tidak menyangka sang _Appa_ Suho yang dikenal sangat baik dan tidak mudah marah ini mengeluarkan emosinya. Membuat mereka tidak berani berucap kata sepatah kata pun karena takut.

"Masa bodoh dengan itu. Yang jelas, aku sudah memecatnya dan dia harus pergi dari sini. Jika kau masih terus menahannya, maka bukan hanya Tao saja yang aku pecat. Tetapi Lay pun akan kupecat dan kuganti. Kau mengerti Jonnmyeon?" ucap Kris sembari menatap tajam pada Suho.

"Kenapa kau membawa-bawa Lay hah? Apa hubungannya Kris?" tanya Suho tidak terima dengan ucapan Kris. "Karena dia adalah kelemahanmu Joonmyeon," jawab Kris final yang membuat Suho hanya bisa menggeram marah dan mengatupkan rahangnya emosi.

Suho menghembuskan napasnya sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan masuk kedalam ruang loker. Suho berjalan menuju Tao dan Lay. Tao masih diam tanpa emosi, wajahnya masih murung bahkan lebih buruk. Lay menatap Suho dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya dengan hasil pembicaraan antara dia dan Kris.

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Lay langsung membuat raut wajah kecewa.

"Tao... maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu untuk menahanmu," kata Suho pada Tao. Tao akhirnya mau menatap Suho, Tao tersenyum kecil dan mulai berdiri dari sana. "Tidak apa Suho-_ssi_, memang sudah seharusnya seperti ini," ucap Tao dengan nada pelan.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya," lanjut Tao sambil membungkukkan badan pada Suho dan Lay. Tao mulai berjalan keluar ditemani oleh Lay. Sedangkan Suho hanya bisa berdiam diri disana, sebelum akhirnya pandangannya menangkap sesuatu ditempat tadi Tao duduk. Suho mengambilnya dan menatap heran benda tersebut.

"Hmm... ikat kepala milik siapa ini? Apa ini punya Tao?" tanya Suho bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Menatap sebuah ikat kepala yang terlihat usang seperti bekas terbakar tersebut.

Tao keluar dari ruang loker dengan Kris yang masih berada disana dan mulai menatapnya tajam. Tao menunduk dan membungkukkan badannya pada Kris. "Maaf manajer, pertama kali saya bekerja sudah membuat kesalahan di cafe ini," Tao kemudian menatap para pegawai lain dan membungkuk sopan pada mereka satu persatu.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian, aku senang bekerja bersama kalian disini," kata Tao dengan nada serak. Dia masih ingin bekerja disini, Tao merasa semua pegawai memperlakukannya dengan baik dan ramah membuatnya betah bekerja di cafe. Tapi Tao tahu, dia sudah tidak bisa bekerja disini lagi karena Kris sudah memecatnya.

Tao pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan cafe dengen kepala tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah menangis. Tao melewati Kris, tapi Kris tidak memandangnya sama sekali. Para pegawai lain hanya bisa menatap sedih pada punggung Tao yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Tao adalah orang yang sangat lucu dan sopan dimata mereka, tidak rela jika Tao pergi seperti ini.

Tao mulai berjalan meninggalkan pintu cafe dan mulai berjalan di trotoar sendirian dengan langit yang sudah gelap.

Suho mulai keluar dari ruang loker dan terkejut melihat Tao tidak ada disana. "Mana Tao?" tanyanya pada siapapun yang ada disana. "Dia sudah pergi Joonmyeon," jawab Kris.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu Kris," timpal Suho yang membuat Kris berdesis sebal. "Dia sudah pulang _appa_," Luhan yang terlihat menghapus air matanya menjawab pertanyaan Suho. "Memangnya kenapa _appa_?" tanya Sehun yang tengah menenangkan Luhan.

"Ini," Suho memperlihatkan sebuah ikat kepala pada mereka semua. "Aku menemukannya di loker dan kurasa ini milik Tao," semua karyawan dan bahkan Kris pun memperhatikan ikat kepala tersebut.

Kedua mata Kris langsung membulat sempurna menatap ikatan kepala tersebut. Dengan kasar Kris merebut ikat kepala usang itu dari tangan Suho dan menatapnya dengan raut wajah tidak percaya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar mengenali ikat kepala itu dan wajahnya mulai terlihat sendu.

"I-i-ini..." ucap Kris dengan nada bergetar sebelum akhirnya dia berlari keluar dari cafe, tidak mempedulikan seruan dari Suho dan yang lain. Kris terus berlari mengejar seseorang yang memiliki ikat kepala tersebut sembari menggenggam erat ikat kepala itu di tangan kanannya.

'**Huang Zi Tao adalah Edison... tapi kenapa dia tidak mengenaliku?'** pikir Kris bingun sebelum akhirnya pandangannya melihat seseorang yang dia kejar tersebut.

"EDISON!" Panggil Kris pada sosok Tao didepannya.

**TBC**

**Huwaaaa... Mian kalau jadi gaje. Nah... sekarang, pasti sudah tahu kan siapa Tao itu ehehe~**

**Spesial Thanks To :**

**needtexotic, ICE14, kim nana love exo, Riszaaa, BabySuLayDo, paprikapumpkin, ayulopetyas11, KecoaLaut, , Ochaaa, Shin SeungGi, carkipul94, 13ginger, Happy Eyeliner280, ajib4ff, cassieYJS, Gita Safira, Kim Haerin-ah, Choi Min Gi, Time to Argha, Han Nae Li, Shin Min Hwa, oline, syarimd, imroooatus, Riyoung Kim, PrinceTae, Jaylyn Rui, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Tania3424, Arista Estiningt, hungrybirds, Deer Panda, siscaMinstalove, Kang Min Hyun, HyunjiTaoris, putchan, Jin Ki Tao, onix hangel, Raichi Lee Sangjin ELF, YuniNJ, springyeol, BooChangChang, Han Rae Soo, Nurul Fajrianti, Guest, pyrmnchan, kia, autumnpanda.**

**Kamsahamnida *deep bow* atas pujian, saran, dan yang lainnya.**

**Baca review kalian serasa minum Mi*one LOL XD**

**Semangat Terus! Hehehe**

**Mind To Review again?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Exotic Cafe**

**Chapter Four**

"**Zi Tao and Edison"**

**Warning : Typho(s), Alur Kecepetan, GaJe.**

**-oOo-**

"EDISON!" Panggil Kris pada sosok Tao yang berada didepannya, sosok yang tidak jauh dari dirinya. Sosok yang membuat Kris kini tengah berlari menuju _namja_ berambut hitam tersebut.

Tao tidak bergeming, entah karena dia tidak mendengar seruan Kris atau dikarenakan dia sekarang tengah menunduk, melamunkan sesuatu dalam pikirannya. Yang pasti, Kris sedikit kecewa saat Tao, yang menurut Kris adalah Edison tidak berbalik setelah dia memanggil namanya.

**GREP**

Tao tersentak saat seseorang memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya erat. Dan orang itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadapnya. Tao hampir saja akan mewushu orang tersebut, tapi Tao mengurungkan niatnya melihat siapa orang itu.

Kedua mata Tao terbuka lebar, saat mengetahui siapa orang yang kini tengah memegang pergelangan tangannya. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, itu adalah manajernya atau mungkin mantan manajernya di Exotic Cafe, Kris.

Tao hanya bisa diam membeku, tidak tahu harus berkata atau berbuat apa dengan situasi ini. Terlebih, melihat mantan manajer atau bossnya itu tengah menstabilkan deru napasnya. Wajahnya juga sedikit berkeringat. Apakah Kris tadi baru saja berlari? Berlari menuju kearahnya kah? Tapi... untuk apa?

Tao mengusap air matanya, karena dia sebenarnya masih sedih dipecat bekerja di Exotic Cafe. Membuatnya tadi melamun, dan itulah alasan kenapa dia tidak mendengar panggilan Kris. Kris merasa bersalah melihat air mata di wajah Tao tersebut. Dia tahu, dialah penyebabnya dan Kris benar-benar menyesal, setelah dia tahu dia menyakiti hati orang yang dia sayangi, Edison.

"B-boss manajer..." panggil Tao dengan nada sedikit takut. Bahkan saat memanggil Kris dengan sebutan boss, lidahnya sedikit terasa kelu. Tao tidak tahu, apakah tidak apa dia memanggil Kris dengan sebutan Boss, walau dirinya sebenarnya sudah dipecat dan tidak bekerja lagi di Exotic Cafe.

Tao kemudian menatap pergelangan tangannya yang masih digenggam erat, tetapi terasa lembut oleh tangan besar Kris. Tao merasa agak sedikit familiar dengan genggaman tangan tersebut. Tao, lalu kembali menatap mantan bossnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti dan bingung.

"Boss, apakah aku... melakukan kesalahan lagi? Sehingga membuatmu mengejarku?" tanya Tao dengan nada ragu dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kris.

Tapi apa yang dilakukan Tao sia-sia, Kris masih tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dan Tao beranggapan bahwa Kris tengah marah dan mungkin kesal padanya karena melakukan kesalahan lain. Tapi, Tao tidak tahu dia melakukan kesalahan apa? Selain menumpahkan soup pada tamu cafe, Tao tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan apa-apa lagi.

Pemberontakan Tao mengundang beberapa perhatian orang-orang disekitar mereka. Dan kini, mereka berdua ditatap oleh beberapa orang yang lewat dengan pandangan bingung dan menyelidik. Tapi ada juga dari mereka, terlihat masa bodoh dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Tao dan Kris saat ini.

Tao mulai berpikir kenapa Kris marah padanya saat ini. Apakah karena dia tidak mengganti rugi kerugian cafe karena ulah dirinya? Atau karena dia pergi begitu saja dari cafe, tanpa meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh pada Kris? Memang benar, mungkin seperti itu dan itu semua karena Tao takut pada Kris.

Sifat Kris sangat bertolak belakang dengan Suho yang begitu baik. Seorang Kris dimata Tao begitu dingin dan memliki lidah yang tajam. Meskipun Tao ahli dalam wushu, dihadapan tatapan dingin Kris, Tao merasa bukan tandingannya. Dan Tao, benar-benar takut padanya.

"B-boss... maafkan aku jika kesalahanku tidak bisa kau maafkan. Sekarang aku tahu kalau aku memang orang yang tidak berguna, seperti yang kau katakan. Sungguh, kumohon maafkan aku boss,"

Tao berusaha kembali melepaskan genggaman tangan Kris setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Tapi Kris masih tidak mau melepaskannya, membuat Tao mulai terisak pelan karenanya.

"Kau... apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku? Ini aku, Kris yang selalu kau panggil Kevin," tanya Kris dengan nada pelan. Kris pun melepaskan genggamannya dan mengusap air mata Tao dengan ibu jarinya.

Tao membeku mendapat perlakuan tidak terduga dari Kris. Tao mulai berhenti memberontak, kemudian menatap wajah bossnya yang kini terlihat... sendu. Tao berhenti menangis dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali, tidak percaya melihat wajah bossnya yang seperti itu. Dan Tao tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang ini?

"Canada, Vancouver, di taman. Kau, aku, dan kedua orang tuamu. Kita selalu bersama dulu, kau tidak ingat Edison?" tanya Kris lagi, membuat Tao semakin bingung dan tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Kris padanya.

Kris kembali menggenggam tangan Tao, tidak ingin melepaskan namja dihadapannya tersebut. Kris takut, sangat takut jika dia melepaskan Tao. Tao akan pergi lagi dan meninggalkanna seperti dahulu. Dan Tao, tidak merasa keberatan dan juga tidak memberontak saat Kris kembali menggenggam tangannya.

Tapi Tao sedikit tersentak saat Kris menyebut sebuah nama, yaitu 'Edison'. Tao memalingkan wajahnya dari Kris sembari berpikir sebentar, hal itu membuat Kris berpikir bahwa Tao berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya. Kris yakin, _namja_ berambut hitam yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah Edison.

Kris melepaskan genggaman tangannya untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya. Mengambil sebuah ikat kepala miliknya, dengan ikat kepala yang dia rerbut tadi dari tangan Suho. Dimana ikat kepala itu kini masih berada didalam genggaman tangannya. Sebagai bukti, bahwa Tao sebenarnya adalah Edison.

Tao masih terlihat berpikir dan mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Membuatnya tidak sadar, jika Kris sudah melepaskan genggaman tangannya kembali.

"Ini, apa kau tidak ingat benda ini? Kau pasti ingatkan, Edison," ucap Kris sambil memegang dua ikat kepala dikedua tangannya dihadapan Tao.

Tao kembali menatap Kris dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua ikat kepala yang Kris tunjukkan. Tao terkejut melihat ikat kepala bergambar naga yang sedikit lusuh itu dan kemudian langsung merebutnya dari tangan Kris.

"Ji-jimatku," kata Tao sembari memeluk erat ikat kepala itu. Kris menaikkan alisnya bingung dengan ucapan Tao yang memanggil ikat kepala itu 'Jimat'.

Dilain pihak Tao bersyukur, ikat kepala yang sudah dia anggap sebagai jimat itu kini ada dalam dekapannya. Tao tidak sadar jika jimatnya, ternyata tidak ada didalam saku baju atau saku celananya. Tao kemudian kembali menatap Kris yang tengah memandangnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Kris sedikit senang, saat ikat kepala yang dia berikan pada Edison dahulu dipeluknya dengan begitu erat. Bahkan dia sudah menganggapnya sebagai jimat, Kris tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Tao terkejut melihat Kris yang tersenyum, tidak menyangka orang sedingin Kris bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Membuat wajah Tao sedikit memanas melihat senyumnya barusan. Kris kemudian kembali memperlihatkan ikat kepala lain, bergambar seekor panda dihadapan Tao.

"Apa kau tidak mengingat ikat kepala ini. Ikat kepalamu yang kau berikan padaku sebagai hadiah. Sedangkan ikat kepala yang kau peluk itu adalah ikat kepala milikku," Tao membelakakkan kedua matanya mendengar ucapan Kris.

Apa katanya barusan? Ikat kepala yang sudah Tao anggap sebagai jimat ini adalah milik Kris? Dan ikat kepala yang Kris genggam itu adalah miliknya, yang sudah diberikan pada Kris?

"A-aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapanmu B-boss," ucap Tao yang memang masih tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Kris dengan kedua ikat kepala itu.

Kris mendesah kecewa untuk beberapa saat. "Ikat kepala ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunku, yang kau berikan padaku. Sedangkan ikat kepala yang kau peluk itu adalah milikku, sebagai rasa terima kasihku padamu," Tao masih bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kris.

"Seperti yang sudah aku katakan. Dahulu kita adalah teman baik. Kau dan aku dulu tinggal di Vancouver, Canada. Kita selalu bermain bersama di taman dan kau... kau... tiba-tiba menghilang dan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Namamu adalah Edison dan bukanlah Huang Zi Tao, benar begitu kan?" tanya Kris memastikan kembali.

Hatinya sedikit sakit saat mengucapkan baris kalimat terakhir, mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya bersama Edison. Tubuh Kris sedikit bergetar, penasaran dan juga takut untuk mendengar jawaban dari Tao.

Tao masih menatap Kris dengan pandangan bingung dan aneh. Jujur saja, Tao tidak mengenal Kris sama sekali. Tao juga merasa tidak pernah tinggal di Canada. Tao hidup di China selama ini dan baru dua tahun dia tinggal di Korea Selatan bersama kakak laki-lakinya. Tapi nama 'Edison' sedikit tidak asing ditelinganya. Dia pernah mendengarnya dahulu, entah dari siapa.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Maaf boss, tapi aku baru pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Aku juga tidak pernah tinggal di Canada, karena aku hidup selama ini di China. Dan baru dua tahun aku tinggal di Korea Selatan," jawab Tao dengan nada jujur.

Kris kembali merasakan dadanya begitu sesak mendengar jawaban Tao.

Benarkah? Benarkah jika dia bukanlah Edison? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa wajahnya begitu mirip dengannya? Kenapa dia juga memiliki ikat kepala miliknya? Memikirkan hal tersebut benar-benar membuat Kris merasa kesal dan emosi. Dan tanpa sadar, menggenggam erat ikat kepala dalam genggaman tangannya.

Kris benar-benar yakin, yakin bahwa Tao sebenarnya adalah Edison. Tapi ucapan Tao barusan terdengar benar-benar jujur. Dia tidak berbohong pada Kris, dan itu adalah tipikal Edison yang tidak pernah bisa berbohong.

Kris menghembuskan napas frustasinya, membuat Tao sedikit takut melihat Kris yang terlihat kesal.

"B-boss, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tao dengan nada khawatir. Kris menghela napas panjang dan kemudian kembali memandang wajah Tao.

Kris meredam rasa emosi dan kesalnya sebelum dia memandang Tao dengan agak lembut. "Tidak apa, maaf membuatmu merasa takut dan terganggu Edi ma-maksudku... Tao," jawab Kris, tidak sengaja memanggil Tao dengan sebutan Edi.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sembari tersenyum kecil. Senyum pertamanya yang dia berikan pada Kris. Dan Kris merasa ingin menangis saat itu juga, dadanya terasa sesak melihatnya. Karena senyum Tao benar-benar mirip dengan Edison, sungguh sangat mirip dengan Edison.

Kris memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan setitik air mata yang meluncur di pipinya. Kerinduannya pada Edison kembali Kris rasakan setelah melihat senyum Tao barusan. Kris mengusap air matanya tanpa diketahui oleh Tao.

Untuk sesaat suasana diantara mereka kembali hening. Hanya suara laju mobil dan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang tengah bercakap-cakaplah yang terdengar disana.

Tao sebenarnya ingin segera pulang karena ini sudah larut malam. Tapi Tao tidak bisa, karena Kris kini masih berdiam diri dihadapannya tanpa mau memandang wajahnya. Tidak sopan jika Tao pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Kris.

Tao membuka mulutnya untuk memanggil Kris, tetapi terhentikan saat sebuah motor besar berwarna merah kini terparkir disamping mereka berdua. Tao terkejut melihat motor tersebut dan sedikit menelan ludahnya. Tao tahu betul siapa pengendara motor itu.

Kris melirik Tao yang tengah menatap pengendara motor yang berada disamping mereka. Kris kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada pengendara tersebut. Pengendara motor merah itu mematikan mesin motor dan turun dari motornya, lalu berjalan mendekat pada mereka berdua.

Pengendara itu pun membuka helmnya dan langsung menatap Tao tajam. "Kenapa kau ada disini Zi Tao?" tanya pengendara yang memiliki ciri rambut merah dan bertubuh tinggi tersebut pada Tao.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, pulanglah kerumah sebelum larut malam," lanjut sang pengendara itu.

Tao terlihat menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Kris merasa kesal dengan si pengendara itu. Karena dia kini membuat Tao terlihat ketakutan. Kris tidak sadar, bahwa selama ini dia juga membuat Tao ketakutan padanya dan bahkan membuat Tao sedih.

"Ma-maaf _ge_," jawab Tao dengan nada pelan. Kris membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Tao barusan. Dia memanggil _namja_ itu dengan embel '_ge'_, apakah dia saudaranya? Jika memang benar, itu berarti Tao bukanlah Edison. Karena yang Kris tahu, Tao adalah anak semata wayang dalam keluarganya, sama seperti dirinya.

_Namja_ berambut merah itu kemudian merubah tatapannya menjadi lembut. "Sudahlah... tidak apa-apa. Jangan ulangi lagi nanti, naiklah Tao, kita pulang," ajak _namja_ itu sembari mengusap rambut Tao lembut dan bersiap kembali memasang helmnya.

Tao mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, Zhoumi _ge_," balas Tao sebelum akhirnya dia menatap Kris yang masih terkejut. "B-boss, aku pulang dahulu," ucap Tao yang membuat Kris tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan menatap Tao, lalu menatap pada Zhoumi yang juga kini menatap Kris bingung.

"Boss? Dia adalah bossmu? Jadi kau sudah bekerja Zi Tao?" tanya Zhoumi penasaran pada Tao. Tao kaget mendengar ucapan Zhoumi, karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskannya. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan bahwa dia sudah dipecat, itu akan membuat _gegenya_ sedih dan juga kesal.

"I-itu... a-aku _gege_ a-aku..." Tao mulai panik, tidak tahu harus merangkai kata-kata seperti apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Zhoumi.

"Benar, dia bekerja ditempatku sekarang, di Exotic Cafe," Kris menyela ucapan Tao, membuat Tao semakin panik dan takut jika Kris mengatakan bahwa dia sudah dipecat olehnya.

"Aku bermaksud mengantarnya menuju halte bis, karena hari ini dia bekerja dengan sangat baik," lanjut Kris yang membuat Tao menatap tidak percaya padanya dan membuat Zhoumi tersenyum bangga pada Tao.

"Benarkah?" tanya Zhoumi tidak percaya.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Tao tidak tahu harus berbuat apa? Dilain sisi, dia bersyukur Kris tidak mengatakan pada _gegenya_ dia sudah dipecat. Tapi dilain sisi Tao juga bingung, kenapa Kris berbohong. Terlebih, apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah Kris mengatakan kebohongan ini? Bukankah ini akan lebih buruk? Bagaimana jika _gegenya_ ingin mengunjungi cafe dan tidak mendapati dirinya disana karena sudah dipecat.

Kris memandang Tao yang tengah panik. "Pulanglah dan jangan lupa besok kembali kerja di cafe, Zi Tao," Tao terbengong dengan ucapan Kris. Apa barusan yang dia katakan? Bukannya dia sudah dipecat? Kenapa Kris memintanya kembali ke cafe? Membuat Tao benar-benar bingung dan frustasi.

Kris memandang Zhoumi. "Apakah kau kakak dari Zi Tao?" Zhoumi mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, apakah bisa kita bicara berdua di cafe besok. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," lanjut Kris dan Zhoumi pun kembali mengangukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu, tidak masalah. Tapi kenapa? Apa ada masalah dengan Tao?" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, bukan itu. Hanya ingin berbincang-bincang saja," elak Kris yang membuat Zhoumi kembali tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku mengerti," ucap Zhoumi yang kemudian memeluk Tao erat.

"_Gege_ sangat bangga padamu Zi Tao, kau mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus," ucapnya, lalu mengecup pipi Tao.

Tao tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Sedangkan Kris, entah kenapa dia merasa emosi melihat pemandangan tadi. Pemandangan saat Zhoumi mengecup pipi Tao. Zhoumi pun kembali memasang helmnya dengan kaca helm yang terbuka.

"Kita pulang sekarang Zi Tao, gege sudah lapar," dan Zhoumi pun menutup kaca helm tersebut. Tao mengangguk pelan dan kemudian menatap Kris yang sepertinya tengah kesal dengan raut wajah bingung dan tidak mengerti.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh Tao, Kris menghembuskan napasnya, meredam rasa kesal dan emosinya. Lalu Kris menepuk pundak Tao, dan untuk sedetik Kris bisa merasakan aliran listrik mengalir ditubuhnya saat dia menyentuh Tao.

"Datang saja kembali besok ke cafe," dan setelah itu Kris pun berbalik meninggalkan Tao yang tengah terkejut.

Tao langsung membungkukkan badannya pada Kris berkali-kali. "Terima kasih boss!" seru Tao sambil tersenyum senang, Kris hanya melambaikan satu tangannya masih dengan berjalan menuju cafe.

Tao kemudian mulai menaiki motor Zhoumi dan motor itu pun langsung bergegas pergi dari sana.

Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Tao yang tengah mengendarai motor bersama Zhoumi. Terselip rasa tidak suka dan mungkin rasa cemburu melihat begitu dekatnya Tao dengan Zhoumi. Dan Kris tidak tahu karena apa? Bukankah mereka, mungkin adalah kakak dan adik. Jadi... buat apa dia kesal melihat kedekatan mereka, sudah biasanya kakak dan adik itu sangat dekat.

"Hasilnya adalah besok. Apakah Tao benar-benar Edison atau bukan, Zhoumi itu yang akan mengatakannya padaku," gumam Kris. Dan terkuak sudah alasan dia berbohong pada Zhoumi tentang Tao, bermaksud untuk bisa berbicara dengan Zhoumi tentang kebenaran dari Tao.

Dan Kris pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju cafe sambil tersenyum kecil.

'**Aku sangat yakin, kau adalah Edison, Huang Zi Tao,**' pikir Kris.

**Exotic Cafe**

Para pegawai cafe masih belum pulang. Mereka masih menunggu kedatangan Kris yang entah kenapa tadi terlihat terkejut melihat ikat kepala yang Suho dapatkan.

Xiumin tengah duduk disamping Chen, mengatakan kejadian dirinya tadi dengan Kris. Dan tentu, mengarang sedikit dan membuang cerita tentang dia yang mengaku menyukai Chen pada Kris. Xiumin sangat takut Kris akan memecatnya, membuat Chen langsung memeluk Xiumin untuk menenangkan _namja_ manis berpipi chubby tersebut.

Sedangkan yang lainnya kecuali Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Suho dan Lay tengah duduk di kursi. Mereka masih memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Tao setelah ini? Mereka berharap akan bertemu dengan Tao lagi suatu saat nanti.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat saling menjauh, mereka bahkan tidak duduk dengan yang lainnya. Dan bahkan mereka berdua tidak duduk berdampingan seperti biasanya, saling menjauh. Benar-benar menjauh satu sama lainnya, tetapi pegawai yang lain tidak mau ikut campur dengan apa yang terjadi pada kedua _mood maker_ di Exotic Cafe tersebut.

Suho tengah duduk termenung di kursi pojok cafe, menghela napas berkali-kali. Suho masih tidak percaya, dia membiarkan Tao dipecat oleh Kris begitu saja. Dia kalah debat dengan Kris, dia kalah karena Kris membawa-bawa Lay dalam perdebatan meraka yang tidak tahu apapun. Padahal Suho sangat berharap Tao akan menjadi karwayan tetap di cafe.

Lay berjalan pelan menuju Suho dan menyajikan sebuah minuman hangat dihadapannya. Lalu Lay pun duduk dihadapan Suho. Suasana diantara mereka terasa hening dan canggung untuk beberapa saat. Itu semua karena Suho masih memikirkan perdebatannya dengan Kris, dan Lay yang nervous tidak tahu harus mulai berbicara dari mana.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu banyak Suho _appa_. Kau sudah berusaha, aku tahu itu," ucap Lay memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua, Lay bermaksud untuk membuat keadaan Suho menjadi lebih baik.

Suho menghembuskan napas frustasinya dan kemudian menatap Lay. Lay menelan ludah gugup, ditatap langsung dengan begitu dalam oleh Suho. Pipinya mulai merona, walau Lay sudah berusaha keras untuk menghilangan rona dipipinya itu.

Lay tersentak saat Suho, tanpa diduga menggenggam satu tangannya. Wajah Lay mulai memerah. "Su-Su-Suho..." panggil Lay tergagap-gagap saking nervousnya.

"Ternyata kau memang kelemahanku Lay," gumam Suho yang membuat Lay menaikkan alisnya bingung dengan ucapan Suho.

"Tidak peduli siapapun yang kulindungi, jika kau terseret kedalamnya. Maka... kau yang lebih dulu akan aku selamatkan," lanjut Suho yang membuat wajah Lay langsung memerah sempurna bagai kepiting rebus. Tidak menyangka akan mendengar kata-kata yang membuat tubuhnya menghangat dari mulut Suho.

Suho kemudian tersenyum angelic pada Lay. "Benar bukan? Kau adalah kelemahanku, tapi aku... tidak keberataran dengan itu," Lay langsung menundukkan wajahnya karena malu dan juga senang.

**BRAK**

Semua yang ada didalam cafe langsung terkejut melihat Kris kini masuk kedalam cafe dan berjalan dengan gaya angkuhnya. Tidak ada dari mereka yang sekedar ingin bertanya saking takutnya pada Kris. Membiarkan Kris berjalan menuju ruangan kantornya melewati tangga tanpa ganggungan.

Kris kemudian berdiam diri ditangga terakhir sebelum berbalik dan menatap pegawainya satu persatu.

"Zi Tao... akan bekerja kembali mulai besok," ucapnya pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh semua pegawainya. Kris pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dan masuk kedalam ruangan kantornya. Meninggalkan para pegawainya yang saat ini tengah terkejut setengah mati mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"MUSTAHIL!" teriak Xiumin tidak percaya disamping Chen.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar," komentar Kyungsoo yang sangat terkejut, membuat kedua matanya yang besar semakin besar(?).

"SEJAK KAPAN BOSS KEMBALI MEMPERKERJAKAN PEGAWAI YANG SUDAH DIA PECAT?" histeris Sehun sambil memegang erat kepalanya.

"Aku pasti sedang bermipi," gumam Suho yang diangguki oleh Lay.

"BOSS PASTI KERASUKAN SESUATU," tebak Himchan, yang diangguki oleh semuanya.

"ITU PASTI BUKAN BOSS, ITU PASTI HANTU HIIII," timpal Luhan ketakutan sambil memeluk Sehun.

Sadar apa yang dia lakukan, Luhan pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menunduk dengan pipinya yang merona. Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat Luhan dan mengecup pipi Luhan. Rona merah di pipi Luhan pun semakin tidak terkontrol. Dua pasang mata, melihat kedekatan mereka dengan pandangan iri.

Dan cafe pun kembali gaduh akibat mendengar ucapan Kris barusan, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

**TBC**

**Hmm...#nengok ke atas**

**Makin gaje yah ffnya -_-"**

**Spesial Thanks To :**

**Riszaaa, needtexotic, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, carkipul94, Shin Min Hwa, Tania3424, ajib4ff, paprikapumpkin, StringKyu893, onix hangel, Han Nae Li, siscaMinstalove, Argha ganteng(?), Happy Eyeliner280, CallMeThes42, Han Rae Soo, YuniNJ, Kazuma B'tomat, ayulopetyas11, Shin SungGi Prince Tae, Kim Haerin-ah, Choi Min Gi, HYUNJI, awlia, AngeLeeteuk, christina, oline, BLUEFIRE0805, Hello K, meyy-chaan, cassieYJS, evilkyung, MyJonggie, putchan, BabySuLayDo, KecoaLaut, Hungrybirds, kwonlee1812, 13ginger, Raichi Lee SangJin ELF, Byun Reka, Gita Safira, Mei 4x :D, XiuByTao, AfChanSNSH, DesyaaNDELF, MinnyChanBaek, Huang Lin Mei, Riyoung Kim, Jin Ki Tao, ICE14, Arista Estiningt, Kim HyunMi, Guest, Chocolat13, Lylyda, Queen DheVils94, Rindaesung0910, Kopi Luwak, 1213leo, Hyunji **

**I Love u all :***

**Mind to Review again?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Exotic Cafe**

**Chapter F****ive**

"**Secret****"**

**Warning : Typho(s), Alur, dll.**

**-oOo-**

Luhan, salah satu pegawai Exotic Café, saat ini terlihat begitu cemas dan khawatir sembari memperhatikan jam tangannya berkali-kali. _Namja_ berstatus sebagai host cafe yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu cafe itu, mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kedua mata tengah fokus pada sudut jalan, yang saat ini mulai ramai dilalui banyak orang . Selama satu menit sekali, Luhan pun terus memperhatikan sudut jalan tersebut dengan pandangan khawatir juga cemas.

Dan kecemasannya semakin bertambah, saat kedua manik matanya tidak sengaja melihat sebuah mobil sport mewah berwarna putih berada di ujung jalan, tengah melaju menuju Exotic Cafe. Dan Luhan tahu betul, mobil milik siapa yang tengah melaju kemari itu.

Luhan kembali menatap panik pada sudut jalan tersebut, sembari menggenggam erat lengan kemeja _namja_ disebelahnya. "Sehunnie! Bagaimana ini? Boss sudah ada di ujung jalan, semua pegawai juga sudah berada di dalam cafe. Tapi… Zi Tao masih belum datang," ucap Luhan dengan nada yang amat cemas pada _namja_ tampan yang sejak tadi berada disampingnya, Oh Sehun.

Sejak Luhan mulai terlihat panik dan menatap ujung jalan berkali-kali dengan raut wajah cemas. Sehun tidak terlalu memusingkan _namja_ manis disampingnya tersebut, lagi pula, dia sudah tahu betul seluk beluk sifat Luhan. Jadi Sehun tidak terlalu ambil pusing, walau sejujurnya, Luhan yang tengah panik itu sedikit merepotkan dan membuatnya jengkel juga kesal.

"Boss bilang Zi Tao tidak jadi dipecat dan itu berarti dia masih bekerja disini kan? Tapi kenapa dia masih belum datang? Apa Boss berbohong pada kita? Ta-tapi Boss Kris tidak mungkin berbohong juga sih… aduh! Aku bingung!" Luhan terus berkicau, membuat Sehun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan menatap _namja_ yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu.

"Duh! Boss semakin dekat dan Tao masih belum muncul juga. Bagaimana ini? Boss Kris kan selalu kesal dan marah pada pegawai yang datang terlambat. Bagaimana jika Tao dipecat lagi? Huwaaaa... bagaimana ini?"

"_Aish_! Luhan _hyung_, berhentilah bersikap panik dan tenanglah sedikit. Kau ini cerewet sekali sih," Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, kesal karena mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan.

"Aku tidak bisa! Tao masih belum datang Oh Sehun, apa yang harus kita katakan pada Boss Kris jika dia menanyakan Tao _eoh_? Ini gawat gawat gawat!" Luhan kembali panik, membuat Sehun yang jengkel mulai mendengus sebal melihatnya.

"Aku bersumpah Luhan _hyung_, jika kau terus seperti ini, aku akan membungkam mulutmu dengan mulutku, mengerti?" kata Sehun tegas, pada _namja_ yang masih memeluk erat lengan kemejanya itu.

Pipi Luhan langsung bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan, kedua manik mata coklatnya kemudian menatap Sehun yang tengah bersmirk ria padanya. "Aku tidak sedang bercanda loh, Luhan _hyung_," lanjut Sehun, sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. Dan hal itu, mampu membungkam mulut Luhan dan membuat wajah _namja_ manis itu memerah sempurna.

Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat keadaan Luhan, sebelum akhirnya dia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan pada pipi _namja_ manis yang tengah blushing itu. "Nah, suasana tenang beginikan lebih baik Luhan _hyung_," Sehun lalu tertawa kecil, sedangkan Luhan mulai menundukkan wajahnya dan melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan kemeja Sehun. Kini wajah Luhan benar-benar semakin merah bagai cabai merah(?).

Sehun tersentak saat mendengar suara mesin mobil. "Ah, Boss sudah datang rupanya," gumam Sehun ketika melihat mobil sport berwarna putih itu kini terparkir di depan cafe. Luhan mendongkakkan kepalanya, kembali menatap sudut jalan diujung café, mencari-cari Tao yang sampai sekarang pun masih belum datang ke cafe.

"A-aku akan bilang pada Suho _appa_ jika Tao masih belum datang," kata Luhan yang kemudian dengan cepat masuk kedalam cafe, untuk menemui Suho tentunya. Sehun menghela napas sebal melihatnya, sebelum akhirnya _namja_ muda itu memandang pada Bossnya yang kini tengah berjalan menuju dirinya.

Sehun membungkukkan badannya sedikit. "Pagi Boss," sapa Sehun yang hanya dibalas anggukkan kepala dari Bossnya, Sehun sudah biasa mendapat jawaban singkat seperti itu, itu semua sudah tipikal Kris yang pelit bicara seperti biasanya.

Mata Sehun kemudian tidak sengaja melirik seseorang yang tengah berlari menuju cafe dengan kecepatan penuh. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Sepertinya… ada yang datang terlambat Boss, aku harap kau tidak menghukumnya,"

Kris menaikkan alisnya, sebelum akhirnya _namja_ berstatus Boss café itu berbalik dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam tengah berlari menuju kearah mereka berdua. Sebuah senyum tipis tertampang di wajah tampan Kris, saat melihat pemuda yang tengah berlari itu, Huang Zi Tao. Sehun yang melihat senyum Bossnya, selama dia berkerja di café ini, hanya bisa membulatkan kedua mata dan mulutnya.

'**Dia tersenyum? A****-ap****a aku sedang bermimpi sekarang?'** pikir Sehun yang sedetik kemudian mencubit pipinya sendiri.

"Aww, aww,"

Sakit, itulah yang dia rasakan saat dia mencubit pipinya berkali-kali. **'Oke, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa aku bermimpi atau tidak sekarang ini,'** batinnya saat dia melihat Kris kini kembali tersenyum melihat Tao yang sudah ada dihadapan mereka berdua.

Tao mulai menstabilkan deru napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal sehabis berlari dari apartemennya menuju cafe. Tao tidak bisa menaiki bis, karena bis yang biasa ia tumpangi sudah berangkat saat dia keluar dari apartemennya. Tao juga tidak bisa menstop taxi, karena pagi ini hampir semua taxi sudah penuh. Alhasil, Tao lebih memilih berlari dari apartemen ke Exotic Cafe yang jaraknya kurang lebih empat kilo meter itu.

Jangan salahkan dirinya yang bangun telat pagi ini karena tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Salahkanlah Kris, bossnya. Karena malam itu, dia memintanya kembali bekerja di Cafe, yang tentu saja tidak pernah Tao pikirkan akan terjadi. Membuat Tao tidak bisa tidur semalaman memikirkan hal tersebut, Tao bahkan tidak yakin jika apa yang dikatakan Bossnya adalah kenyataan.

"Hosh hosh, maaf Boss, aku datang terlambat," ucap Tao disela deru napasnya yang masih belum stabil.

Kedua matanya terlihat terpejam, tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk dengan kedua tangan yang menempel pada kedua lututnya, saking lelahnya Tao berlarian tadi. Ada sedikit perasaan takut pada Tao karena dia datang terlambat, terlebih Bossnya ini memergokinya baru datang ke café saat ini. Padahalkan, dia baru diterima lagi bekerja di café hari ini, kenapa juga Tao bisa melakukan kesalahan lagi hari ini?

Duh… Tao benar-benar takut, takut Bossnya marah karena dia tidak tahu terima kasih, dan ujung-ujungnya Tao mungkin akan dipecat kembali.

Dengan sedikit gugup dan takut, Tao mulai menegakkan badannya dan menatap takut-takut pada Kris, karena sejak dari tadi sang Bossnya masih diam tidak membalas ucapannya. Sebisa mungkin, Tao tidak menatap langsung mata sang Boss yang Tao pikir tengah menatapnya dengan tajam saat ini.

Kris menghela napas panjang melihat Tao yang tengah gugup dan takut itu. "Tidak apa-apa Tao. Aku tidak akan menghukum apalagi memecatmu untuk kesalahan kecil atau masalah sepele seperti ini. Dan, kenapa kau harus berlari menuju café disaat kau bisa menaiki bis atau taxi?"

'**Hal sepele? Hal sepele katanya? Bukankah dia selalu bilang terlambat masuk kerja adalah kesalahan besar, dan itulah alasan kami selalu datang lebih pagi dari jadwal,'** batin Sehun dengan wajah speechless miliknya yang sejak tadi memperhatikan interaksi antara Kris dan Tao. Sehun terlihat menatap sang Boss dengan raut wajah bingung dan tidak percaya dengan ucapan Bossnya barusan.

Tao mulai menatap langsung pada Bossnya dengan takut-takut. "I-itu, aku bangun terlambat pagi ini. Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak Boss, maka dari itu, pagi ini aku terlambat naik bis dan tidak bisa mendapatkan taxi. Maafkan aku, a-aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," Tao mulai membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali pada Kris.

Kris berdehem dan memalingkan mukanya dari hadapan Tao. Karena tadi, wajah Tao saat menatap langsung padanya, entah kenapa untuk sesaat kembali mirip dengan wajah Edison.

"Su-sudahlah, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Yang terpenting kau sudah datang ke café, sebaiknya kau masuk dan mulailah bekerja Tao," titah Kris yang diangguki semangat oleh Tao.

"Oke, terima kasih banyak atas kebaikan anda Boss," balas Tao dengan wajah cerah dan senyum hangatnya. Tao bahkan kembali membungkukkan badannya pada Kris berkali-kali dengan kelewat semangat, sebagai ucapan rasa terima kasihnya pada sang Boss.

Kris tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya dia dan Tao masuk berbarengan ke dalam café, dengan Tao yang berada dibelakang Kris, mengikuti langkah sang Boss dengan malu-malu. Menatap figur tinggi dan tegap Bossnya dari belakang dengan senyum kecil yang terpasang diwajah manisnya.

Tao kemudian mulai mengelus-elus dadanya, lega karena Bossnya itu tidak marah padanya. Dan Tao juga begitu bahagia, sangat bahagia bisa kembali menginjakkan kakinya di Exotic Café ini. Karena Tao akan kembali bekerja di café seperti kemarin dan Tao benar-benar sangat semangat bekerja karenanya. Saking semangatnya, dia bahkan sudah melupakan bagaimana kejadian buruk tempo hari, kejadian saat dia dipecat oleh Kris didepan umum.

Mereka berdua pun mulai masuk kedalam café, meninggalkan Sehun yang kembali mencubit beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dia semakin yakin bahwa dia sedang bermimpi, karena Bossnya barusan begitu mudah memaafkan kesalahan pegawainya. Padahal, setidaknya Kris akan memberikan hukuman pada pegawai yang terlambat masuk kerja, tapi dia tidak melakukannya tadi pada Tao.

"Ini mimpi, ini mimpi, ini mimpi, bangunlah Oh Sehun, bangun!" gumam _namja_ yang tengah berdiri sendirian didepan Exotic Café itu, masih dengan mencubiti lengannya beberapa kali.

**-oOo-**

Langkah kaki Luhan dan Suho langsung terhenti saat melihat dua figure kini masuk ke dalam café, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kris, Boss mereka dan Zi Tao.

"Ah, Tao, kau sudah datang? Luhan bilang kau datang terlambat pagi ini," sapa Suho pada Tao. Tao menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, malu pada Suho karena dia sudah datang terlambat hari ini.

"I-iya, maafkan aku Suho-_ssi_ emh maksudku wakil manajer. A-aku sudah melakukan kesalahan lagi, bahkan disaat aku sudah diterima kembali bekerja disini," ucap Tao dengan nada menyesal pada Suho.

Suho tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Tao dan mengibas-ngibaskan satu tangannya. "Tidak, tidak, jangan dipikirkan. Mungkin semalaman kau terlalu banyak pikiran karena kejadian kemarin, jadi itulah alasan kenapa kau bangun terlambat pagi ini kan, Zi Tao?" Tao menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu menundukkan kepalanya, malu karena Suho mengetahui alasan kenapa dia bangun terlambat pagi ini.

Suho mulai tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Tao, sebelum akhirnya dia mendekat pada Tao dan mengusap-usap rambut Tao yang masih menundukkan kepalanya itu. "Jangan takut, aku tidak akan marah padamu Zi Tao, " Tao mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Suho sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

"Ya ampun! Tao, lihatlah saat kau tersenyum. Kau begitu manis, banyak-banyaklah tersenyum seperti itu, okey?" kata Suho yang diangguki semangat oleh Tao dengan pipi yang bersemu merah, sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua mulai tertawa kecil bersama-sama.

Kris yang melihat interaksi diantara mereka berdua merasa sangat kesal dan tidak suka. Dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanya memasang wajah dinginnya sembari menatap tajam pada sang wakil manajer. Dan satu orang lagi dari dekat pintu dapur pun merasa cemburu melihat kedekatan sang wakil menajer dan sang pelayan tersebut.

Suho kemudian menatap ragu pada Kris. "Kau tidak… memberinya hukuman yang berat kan Kris? Karena Tao datang terlambat pagi ini," ketiga _namja_ yang ada disana dan beberapa pegawai lain yang menyaksikan mereka pun, mulai menatap fokus pada Kris dan ada pula diantara mereka yang memasang telinga mereka baik-baik.

Kris berdecak sebal dan mulai menatap tajam para pegawai mereka satu persatu-satu, kecuali Tao tentunya. "Dia hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil, buat apa aku menghukumnya?" balas Kris singkat, lalu _namja_ tinggi berambut pirang itu pun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Tao, membuat _namja_ berambut hitam yang berada disampingnya itu kaget.

"Aku mau bicara sebentar denganmu," kata Kris yang sedetik kemudian menarik pergelangan Tao menuju kantornya di lantai dua. Dan Tao, hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti langkah kaki Bossnya itu, meninggalkan para pegawai lainnya yang hanya bisa diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Melihat Boss mereka yang kini sifatnya berubah dari biasanya itu.

Luhan menatap Suho. "_Appa_, apa aku sedang bermimpi?" tanyanya. Suho sweatdropped mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. "Tidak, kau tidak sedang bermimpi Luhan. Tadi itu nyata, aku sendiri terkejut Kris bisa berubah sebaik itu," jawab Suho masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa keterkejutannya.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Tao enak sekali~, padahal dulu aku dan Sehun datang terlambat mendapatkan hukuman dari Boss, membersihkan wastafel yang begitu kotor hingga benar-benar bersih,"

"Kau masih enak Luhan, gajiku dipotong setengah gara-gara aku terlambat setengah jam bulan lalu," timpal Xiumin yang ikut nimbrung dengan Luhan dan Suho. Beberapa pegawai lain pun mulai mendekati mereka dan ikut curhat bareng tentang hukuman yang pernah mereka terima saat mereka datang terlambat.

Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan berjalan menuju Lay yang tengah duduk sendirian di salah satu kursi. Wajahnya terlihat cemberut entah karena apa. Dan Suho, tentu saja harus membuat sang chef itu kembali tersenyum seperti biasanya. Maka dari itu, Suho mulai mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Lay dan berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat wajah Lay tidak cemberut lagi, bagaimana pun caranya.

Kita kembali pada pegawai yang tengah berbincang-bincang tentang hukuman yang mereka dapatkan dari Boss mereka.

"Waktu isitrahatku dikurangi setengah jam hanya gara-gara terlambat lima menit," keluh Krystal dengan nada jengkel

"Kalau aku disuruh membersihkan ruangan Boss hanya karena terlambat 30 detik saja, kalian sendiri tahu kan bagaimana ruangan Boss itu. Benar-benar melelahkan," timpal Sulli dengan wajah muram.

"Kalau aku belum terkena hukuman, karena aku selalu datang tepat waktu ehehehe~" kali ini Kyungsoo yang bicara, membuat Seohyun, Tiffany dan Hyoyeon menganggukkan kepalanya, karena mereka juga selalu datang tepat waktu.

"Hmm… kalau aku pernah ketahuan berciuman dengan Himchan di toilet dan Boss langsung tahu kalau kami berpacaran. Kami hampir saja dipecat, tetapi karena kami sangat dibutuhkan di café, sebagai gantinya, kami tidak digaji selama satu bulan penuh oleh Boss," terawang Yongguk yang mendapat pandangan aneh dari yang lain dan menyelidik dari Hyoyeon.

Himchan langsung memukul kepala Yongguk dengan keras. "Gukkie! Kenapa kau memberi tahu mereka," ucapnya dengan wajah memerah sempurna karena malu. Yongguk hanya tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya telinga _namja_ line cook itu pun dijewer oleh atasannya, Kim Hyoyeon sang chef, yang merupakan _noona_ dari Kim Himchan.

"Akh! Hyoyeon _noona_, calon kakak iparku, kenapa kau menjewer telingaku?" tanya Yongguk yang berusaha melepaskan jeweran kupingnya dari Hyoyeon. "Ini hukuman karena kau membuat _dongsaengku_ tidak digaji sebulan, dasar kau seme mesum," jawab Hyoyeon yang mulai memperkuat jewerannya, membuat Yongguk mulai menjerit kesakitan karenanya.

"Hukum dia dengan berat chef Hyoyeon!" seru Chen bersorak sembari tertawa melihat mereka berdua.

Para pegawai lain pun mulai tertawa melihat scene antara Hyoyeon dan Yongguk tersebut, Himchan bahkan tidak mau membantu kekasihnya untuk bisa lepas dari Hyoyeon. Sehun yang bosan berada diluar mulai masuk kedalam café, ikut nimbrung dengan pegawai lainnya. Berdiri disamping Luhan dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada _namja_ manis tersebut.

Luhan tersentak kaget dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan, namun Luhan tidak menolaknya dan membiarkan Sehun memeluk pinggangnya tersebut.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang bersih-bersih pun mulai menghentikan kegiatan mereka, saat mereka berdua mendengar ucapan Yongguk barusan. Dan kedua mata mereka pun tidak sengaja melihat Sehun yang tengah melingkarkan satu tangannya pada pinggang Luhan.

Saat itu juga, perasaan iri menelusup masuk diantara mereka berdua, melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang tidak terlalu menutupi hubungan mereka. Walaupun dari luar mereka terlihat seperti seorang kakak-adik yang sangat kompak dan sangat dekat, tapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tahu, mereka berdua memiliki sebuah hubungan spesial.

Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun, yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Merasa ditatap, Baekhyun mulai memandang pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya dalam dan penuh arti.

Baekhyun tahu dan mengerti arti tatapan Chanyeol itu, tapi tetap saja, dia masih belum siap sekarang ini. Karena itu, Baekhyun langsung membuang muka dari Chanyeol dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, ia tidak sadar jika apa yang dilakukannya barusan membuat hati Chanyeol semakin terluka karenanya.

.

.

Café mulai ramai oleh tawa-tawa kecil dan pekikan-pekikan dari para _yeojya_ disana, mereka terlalu larut dalam obrolan mereka hingga mereka tidak sadar, sang Boss diatas sana tengah menatap mereka semua dengan kesal.

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUH KALIAN UNTUK BERGOSIP RIA? KEMBALI BEKERJA ATAU AKU PECAT KALIAN SEMUA!" teriak Kris dari lantai dua, membuat semua pegawainya kaget dan langsung kalang kabut kembali pada pekerjaan mereka.

Kris menghembuskan napas frustasinya, lalu kemudian dia kembali masuk pada ruangannya, yang sudah ada Tao sedang duduk didalam sana. Kris mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Tao yang tengah duduk diam karena gugup dan juga takut berada disana, terlebih saat mendengar teriakkan Kris barusan pada para pegawainya.

Kris mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Soal kemarin aku memecatmu," Kris mulai bicara dan Tao langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya, karena dia masih ingat pada ucapan Kris. Disaat seseorang tengah berbicara padamu, kau harus menatap lawan bicaramu.

"Aku minta maaf, Tao." lanjut Kris, membuat Tao membulatkan kedua matanya kaget dan terkejut. Tidak percaya Bossnya yang dingin dan jahat (menurut Tao) akan mengucapkan permintaan maaf padanya.

Tao masih diam, membuat Kris sedikit takut karena Tao mungkin membencinya atau apa. "Kau tidak mau memaafkanku?" tanya Kris lagi.

Tao menundukkan kepalanya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "A-aku yang seharusnya minta maaf Boss, soal yang kemarin," jawabnya. Kris menghembuskan napasnya mendengar jawaban Tao yang tidak ingin dia dengar.

"Itu bukan salahmu Tao, pria tua itu sengaja membuatmu melakukan kesalahan. Dia adalah saingan café ini dan kemarin aku terlalu emosi dan kesal pada pria tua itu, hingga memecatmu didepan orang banyak. Sekali lagi, aku meminta maaf padamu Zi Tao,"

Tao menganguk pelan. "Y-ya, aku memaafkanmu Boss, aku sudah tidak memikirkan hal itu lagi. Lagi pula, Boss sudah memberikanku kesempatan kedua bekerja di Exotic Café, jadi Boss tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku," Tao terlihat gugup mengatakan hal barusan, hingga dia tidak sadar memain-mainkan jari-jarinya saking gugupnya, takut-takut ucapannya ada yang salah.

Kris tersenyum sembari menggumamkan kata terima kasih pada Tao. Dan sejujurnya, hal itu membuat Tao merasa semakin canggung dengan Kris.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa _gegemu_ itu akan datang siang ini?" tanya Kris, saat dia ingat hal penting itu.

Tao menatap pada Kris dan mengangguk. "Zhoumi _ge_ bilang dia akan ke café saat istirahat siang," jawabnya. "Baguslah, kalau begitu Tao, kau bisa mengganti bajumu di loker dan mulailah bekerja," Tao mengangguk antusias pada Kris, berdiri dari duduknya, membungkukkan badannya pada Kris sebelum akhirnya dia keluar dari ruangan kantor Kris dengan semangat. Dan Kris, hanya bisa tertawa pelan melihat Tao yang antusias bekerja tersebut.

**-oOo-**

"Tao, bisa kau bantu aku membersihkan meja disini?" kata Baekhyun pada Tao yang sudah berganti pakaian pelayan dan kini mulai berjalan menuju dirinya.

Setelah para pegawai lain memberinya ucapan selamat dan pelukan hangat karena Tao bisa kembali bekerja. Tao langsung mengganti pakaiannya dan mulai melakukan pekerjaannya di café, karena café akan buka sebentar lagi. Dan Tao benar-benar semangat saking senangnya bekerja hari itu.

.

.

Hari ini pun, café mulai ramai oleh para pelanggan dan juga tamu café. Terlebih disaat waktunya makan siang hari ini. Semua pegawai sibuk hilir mudik dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing, kecuali Kris yang kini tengah memikirkan sesuatu di ruangannya.

Pikirannya masih berputar-putar antara Tao dan Edison. Memikirkan kesamaan dan perbedaan diantara mereka berdua yang sangat jelas. Bagi Kris, wajah mereka terlihat persis alias sama.

Namun… sifat mereka sangat berbeda dan berkebalikan, dimana Edison lebih periang, aktif, jahil dan kuat. Sedangkan Zi Tao itu pemalu, pendiam dan kelihatannya sangat sensitive juga mudah menangis. Dan sejujurnya, itu cukup membuatnya pusing belakangan ini, terutama tadi malam, dan hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena memikirkannya.

Kris menghembuskan napasnya dan kemudian melirik jam tangannya, sudah pukul 12 lewat dan kemungkinan Zhoumi sudah datang ke cafe. Kris mulai meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kantornya.

Di luar, Kris memilih untuk berjalan menuju depan ruangannya, tempat dia mengawasi para pegawai dan juga tamu café dari atas. Dan sesuai dugaan Kris, dari pintu café, seorang _namja_ tinggi berambut merah yang Kris kenal mulai masuk kedalam café. Dia tengah diantarkan oleh Tiffany dan Kris bisa melihat Tao di sudut café tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan padanya sembari tersenyum cerah. Sang _namja_ berambut merah yang Kris tahu bernama Zhoumi itu hanya tersenyum kecil pada Tao.

.

.

"Boss, orang ini ingin bertemu dengan anda," kata Tiffany saat dia dan Zhoumi sudah berada didepan ruang kantor Kris. Kris mengangguk kecil dan menyuruh Tiffany agar membuat dua cangkir kopi untuk dia dan tamunya ini. Setelah Tiffany mengangguk dan berlalu pergi, Kris pun mulai mempersilahkan Zhoumi masuk kedalam ruang kantornya.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan, Zhoumi maupun Kris masing-masing langsung terlihat serius. Sepertinya, mereka berdua sudah tahu dengan apa yang akan mereka bicarakan dan debatkan nanti. Dan semua itu, tidak jauh dari Zi Tao seorang.

Zhoumi mulai angkat bicara, memecah keheningan di ruang kantor milik Kris. "Aku sudah bisa menebak kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku, tuan manajer. Ini bukan tentang pekerjaan Tao, melainkan ada sesuatu hal yang lain, benar bukan?" kata Zhoumi sembari duduk santai di kursinya, kedua manik matanya menatap Kris dengan pancaran ketidak sukaan.

Kris tersenyum tipis namun terkesan dingin pada Zhoumi. "Kalau begitu, apa kau keberatan menceritakan tentang Huang Zi Tao sepenuhnya padaku?" tanya Kris sembari menatap tajam pada Zhoumi.

Zhoumi menggelengkan kepalanya malas. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu, tuan manajer,"

"Apa alasanmu tidak mau menceritakannya padaku?"

"Karena kau bukan siapa-siapa bagi adikku, Zi Tao. Kau hanya atasannya saja, tidak kurang tidak lebih. Dan lagi, kebenaran tentang Tao adalah sebuah rahasiaku yang sudah aku jaga selama hampir 15 tahun lamanya,"

Kris menggeram kecil, emosinya sedikit naik mendengar jawaban yang tidak ingin dia dengar dari mulut Zhoumi. "Lagi pula dia bukan adik kandungmu, benar bukan? Jadi kau tidak sepantasnya menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang Tao padaku,"

Zhoumi terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Kris. Kekehannya lebih terdengar seperti tawa sinis untuk pendengaran Boss Exotic Café itu.

"Jika iya, memangnya kenapa? Apa kau akan mengatakan pada Zi Tao bahwa dia bukan adik kandungku?" tanya Zhoumi dengan nada dingin yang kentara. Kris hanya diam saja, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Zhoumi.

"Sayangnya, Tao sudah tahu itu dan dia tetap menganggapku sebagai kakak kandungnya," sambung Zhoumi yang merasa risih dan emosi mendengar Kris yang mengatakan Zi Tao bukanlah adik kandungnya barusan. Walau pun memang benar adanya, tetapi Zhoumi sudah menganggap Tao sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Bukan, bukan itu." elak Kris dengan gelengan kepalanya. "Kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang aku ingin tahu bukan?" kata Kris dengan tatapan penuh keingintahuan yang besar pada Zhoumi. Zhoumi mendengus sebal dan sedikit menyamankan duduknya kembali di kursi yang dia duduki itu.

"Kau ingin tahu tentang apa dari Zi Tao,"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan, apakah Huang Zi Tao, adikmu. Adalah Edison, sahabatku dulu yang pernah tinggal di Vancouver, Canada. Hanya itu saja, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih,"

Zhoumi tertawa sinis mendengar ucapan Kris barusan.

"Tak kusangka hahaha benar-benar tak kusangka. Masih ada yang mengingat wajah Edison rupanya," Kris langsung membelakakkan kedua matanya mendengar ucapan Zhoumi, jadi benar… Zi Tao adalah…

"Kau benar… Huang Zi Tao adalah sahabatmu dahulu itu, Edison. Atau, lebih lengkapnya adalah Edison Huang," ucapan Zhoumi langsung membuat tubuh Kris membeku seketika, dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana mendengar perkataan Zhoumi. Dan dia baru sadar, bahwa selama ini dia hanya mengetahui nama Edisonnya saja. Kris tidak tahu bahwa marga dari Edison adalah Huang.

"Tetapi… pada kenyataannya, Huang Zi Tao bukanlah Edison Huang," Kris langsung menaikkan sudut alisnya bingung, tidak paham dengan apa yang Zhoumi katakan barusan.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu? Bukankah kau bilang Huang Zi Tao adalah Edison?" Zhoumi tersenyum kecut sebelum berbicara. " Itu karena Edison Huang sebenarnya sudah mati dalam kecelakaan itu. Dan adikku Huang Zi Tao yang sekarang, tetaplah Huang Zi Tao dan bukanlah Edison Huang,"

Tubuh Kris langsung menegang mendengar kata-kata Zhoumi itu.

'**Ma-mati?! Kecelakaan? Apa maksud ucapan orang ini?'** batin Kris tidak mengerti dan juga terkejut mengetahui sebuah kebenaran baru tentang sahabat tersayangnya itu. Kris mulai merasakan firasat buruk, terlebih kini tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan berkeringat dingin.

**TBC**

**Yeaaahhh makin GAJE kan? (T-T) *bow***

**Tapi author rasa, readers sudah tahu siapa Tao itu, betul?**

**Eh apa? Masih nggak tahu juga? **

**Kasihan deh luh#dilindes gerobak bakso XD**

**Ayyoo yang nunggu Kai, next chap bakal muncul wooyyyyy! *teriak pake toa*#plak**

**Special thanks dan kecupan sayang buat :**

**ICE14, Mei, 13ginger, Uchiha Aira, leekha, Jaylyn Rui, putrikhaido, ayulopetyas11, awlia, ajib4ff, onix hangel, CallMeThes42, carkipul94, Lylyda, oline, needtexotic, cassieYJS, kwonlee1812, evilkyvng, Nurul fajrainti, Meyy-chaan, StringKyu893, Deer Panda, KimRyeona19, kyeoptaegyo, Shin SungGi, Gita Safira, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic, Kazuma B'tomat, putchanC, Han Rae Soo, MyJonggie, Tania 3424, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, cho kyuminyeol, Shin Min Hwa, Byun Soo Ra, AfChanSNSH, siscaMinstalove, Hyunji-HYUNJI, KecoaLaut, christina, Aiiu d'freaky, HSAdelia28, YuniNJ, BabySuLayDo, meeeoooo99, rahel is kaido's, Kopi Luwak, putrid, imroooatus, Choi Min Gi, zitaos wife, Queen DheVils94, , Huang Lin Mei, Arista Estiningt, Reyna Lee, Rindaesung0910, Panda Tao, Riyoung Kim, Chlie hanariunnse, DesyaaNDELF, neby, vickykezia23, ShizukaPark29.**

**Mind to Review again ****?****  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Exotic Café**

**Chapter Seven**

"**Reborn & Mr. Playboy"**

**Warning : Typho(s), Alur, GaJe, dll.**

**-oOo-**

Kris hanya bisa duduk diam dengan kepala yang tertunduk saat ini. Sang Boss Exotic Café menjadi seperti itu karena mendengar ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Zhoumi barusan.

Pikirannya mulai berkecamuk dan mulai sibuk mencerna apa yang maksud ucapan Zhoumi. Berbagai terkaan dan spekulasi mulai menghampiri pikiran Kris, dan jujur saja, hal itu membuatnya sedikit takut.

Terlebih, disaat berbagai macam spekulasi yang ia bayangkan itu hampir semuanya adalah hal-hal yang buruk. Bukan tanpa alasan spekulasi-spekulasi itu teriang dikepalanya, tetapi karena ucapan Zhoumi itu sendiri dan juga bukti yang sudah ada.

"Apakah kau paham dengan ucapanku barusan atau tidak paham sama sekali, tuan Wu?" tanya Zhoumi dengan nada datarnya, tanpa ia sadari pertanyaannya barusan berhasil membuyarkan pemikiran Kris. Kris mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus namun terasa dingin pada sosok _namja_ berambut merah dihadapannya itu.

Zhoumi mendengus melihat raut wajah dan tatapan mata Kris yang tertuju padanya. "Kurasa tidak paham, benar begitu bukan?" imbuh Zhoumi dengan nada sinis, pemuda tinggi dengan rambut merah terang itu kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Jika kau memang sahabatnya dahulu, seharusnya kau tahu apa yang telah terjadi dengannya saat itu," desis Zhoumi seraya menutup kedua matanya. "Tapi kau tidak tahu apapun, sungguh memalukan," sambungnya.

Kris langsung tercengang mendengar ucapan Zhoumi. Secara tidak langsung, apa yang dikatakan Zhoumi barusan membenarkan bahwa Zi Tao itu memang benar-benar adalah sahabatnya, Edison.

Tapi… Kris masih mempunyai beberapa kejanggalan tentang kebenaran itu, yang menurut Kris masih belum bisa ia pecahkan sepenuhnya. Dan kejanggalan-kejanggalan itu tidak bisa ia pecahkan jika Zhoumi tidak mau menceritakan sedikit saja kebenaran tentang Huang Zi Tao.

Kris mulai menghela napas kecilnya dan mulai menerawang. "Saat itu aku masih kanak-kanak, jadi aku tidak tahu apapun yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Edison,"

"Aku selalu menunggunya ditempat kami biasa bertemu, tetapi dia tidak kunjung datang kesana. Ia tidak memberikanku kabar, bahkan disaat terakhir aku tinggal di Vancouver pun, Edison tidak pernah kembali ketempat itu,"

Kris mulai menarik napas panjang mengingat kenangan sedihnya dahulu saat menunggu Edison yang tak kunjung datang di taman. Rasa perih dihatinya selalu terasa saat mengingat itu semua.

"Itulah alasan kenapa aku memintamu untuk datang kemari, untuk memberitahuku kebenarannya, kebenaran tentang Zi Tao langsung dari mulutmu. Apakah ia Edison atau bukan," sambung Kris dengan nada pasrah dan berharap dalam ucapannya tersebut.

"Aku percaya Zi Tao adalah Edison, karena hatiku sendiri yang memberitahu bahwa Zi Tao memang benar-benar Edison," imbuh Kris sembari menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya di dada.

Zhoumi kembali membuka kedua matanya, sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Kris barusan. _Namja_ berambut merah itu pun menatap Kris dengan raut wajah yang serius.

"Kenapa kau sebegitu keras kepalanya mengatakan bahwa dia adalah Edison? Kenapa kau bertindak seperti ini hanya untuk dia? Itu sudah lebih dari 10 tahun kan?" tanya Zhoumi tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Kris yang menurutnya sudah terlalu jauh.

Zhoumi kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, bersiap untuk pergi karena ia tidak ingin berbicara lebih banyak lagi dari ini. Zhoumi kembali menatap datar Kris yang saat ini hanya bisa diam termangu dalam duduknya. Zhoumi berdecak sebal melihat keadaan Boss Exotic café dihadapannya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak melupakannya saja, masih banyak orang yang bisa kau jadikan sebagai pengganti Edisonmu itu, seb-"

"Karena bagiku… Edison adalah seseorang yang sangat spesial," potong Kris cepat.

Zhoumi tersentak kaget saat ucapannya di potong oleh Kris, terlebih dengan pernyataan Kris barusan. Zhoumi terdiam dan terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya ia berdecak pelan. Zhoumi lalu kembali duduk dikursinya lagi, dan hal itu membuat Kris terkejut dengan sang _namja_ berambut merah yang sudah ada dihadapannya ini.

"Seseorang yang sangat spesial kah?" gumam Zhoumi pelan dan lirih pada nada bicaranya. Zhoumi kemudian menatap lurus Kris. "Katakan yang sejujurnya padaku tuan Wu, apakah kau pernah memberikan sesuatu untuk sahabatmu, Edison?"

Kris menaikkan alisnya bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan Zhoumi, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersadar tentang ikat kepala yang pernah ia berikan pada Edison. Tanpa basa-basi, Kris langsung menatap balik pada kakak tiri dari Huang Zi Tao itu sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Lalu… benda apa yang kau berikan padanya?" tanya Zhoumi lagi dengan nada datar dan raut wajahnya yang masih serius.

"Sebuah ikat kepala," jawab Kris pelan yang malah membuat Zhoumi membeku dalam duduknya. Ia memandang Kris dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan ragu.

"Ikat kepala berwarna dasar biru langit, memiliki pola gambar api dan seekor naga ditengah-tengahnya," Zhoumi membulatkan kedua matanya dan mulai mencengkram erat kedua tangan kursi yang ia duduki itu. Kedua mata Zhoumi lalu beralih pada sebuah ikat kepala yang Kris ambil dari saku celananya.

"Dan ikat kepala ini, adalah hadiah dari Edison yang ia berikan padaku," jelas Kris yang kembali menatap Zhoumi dengan raut wajah datar namun tersirat kesedihan dan kerinduan yang amat besar di manik matanya itu.

Zhoumi terdiam sebentar, ia mulai merilekskan sedikit tubuhnya yang agak tegang barusan. Ia kemudian mengambil napas sedalam-dalamnya sebelum kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Kurasa… tidak ada salahnya aku memberitahumu rahasiaku, ah bukan. Tapi rahasia Zi Tao," ucapnya dengan nada pelan seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Kris terperangah mendengar ucapan Zhoumi, ia mulai menelan ludah gugup dan takut disaat Zhoumi kini akan menceritakan sesuatu yang ingin ia dengar langsung dari mulutnya.

Zhoumi mulai menyamankan duduknya di kursi. "Seperti kata hatimu… Huang Zi Tao adikku, memang dulunya bernama Huang Edison,"

Hanya dengan satu kalimat itu, mampu membuat tubuh Kris menegang dan membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan keras. Kris mulai kembali merasakan suatu firasat buruk dengan apa yang akan Zhoumi ceritakan padanya selanjutnya.

"Hal yang membuat namanya berubah adalah karena kecelakaan itu, kecelakaan besar di Robson _street_ 15 tahun yang lalu," ujar Zhoumi yang ucapannya itu membenarkan firasat buruk yang Kris rasakan.

"Kecelakaan… di Robson street," gumam Kris pelan dengan raut wajah terkejut dan tidak percaya.

Saat Kris masih di Vancouver, Kris memang pernah mendengar bahwa ada kecelakaan besar yang menewaskan banyak orang di Robson _street_. Tapi karena ia masih kecil, ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan pemberitaan semacam itu. Karena saat itu adalah saat dimana Edison tidak datang ke taman seperti biasanya dan membuatnya menunggu di taman seharian.

Kris tidak mengira bahwa kecelakaan itulah yang membuat ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Edisonnya. Dan ia tidak mengira salah satu korban dari kecelekaan besar itu adalah sahabat tercintanya.

"Kecelakaan yang merengut nyawa hampir tiga puluhan orang, termasuk kedua orang tua Zi Tao," Kris kembali terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya dengan cerita yang Zhoumi sampaikan.

'**Ayah dan ibu Edison… mereka termasuk korban tewas?'** batinnya sedih, mendengar kedua orang tua Edison yang sudah ia anggap sebagai orang tuanya sendiri itu tewas dalam kecelekaan tersebut.

"Hanya Zi Tao yang selamat didalam mobilnya yang tengah terbakar itu, berada dalam pelukan ibunya yang setengah dari tubuhnya terbakar oleh api. Ayahku lah yang mengeluarkan Zi Tao dan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tewas dari dalam mobil saat itu,"

Kris mengusap wajahnya dengan kesal, ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ketakutan dan kesedihannya Edison saat itu. Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan dan menyayat hati, saat melihat kedua orang tuamu mati dihadapanmu.

"Zi Tao mengalami trauma dan keadaannya itu semakin memburuk, hingga akhirnya ia koma. Koma yang cukup panjang, satu tahun lamanya ia koma, sebelum akhirnya ia terbangun dari komanya tersebut," Kris langsung menutup kedua matanya, perasaannya berkecamuk dan dadanya sesak mendengar apa yang sudah terjadi pada Edison 15 tahun lalu itu.

"Saat terbangun itulah saat dimana namanya berubah dari Huang Edison menjadi Huang Zi Tao. Itu semua krena suatu penyebab yang bahkan dokter pun tidak tahu dengan apa yang telah terjadi padanya," Kris kembali membuka kedua matanya dan langsung menantap Zhoumi dengan raut wajah bingung, ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya itu.

Zhoumi yang masih tertunduk itu mulai menyunggingkan senyum mirisnya.

"Zi Tao saat itu, bagaikan terlahir kembali sebagai orang yang baru, diusianya yang ke enam. Tepat saat ia membuka kedua matanya, ia menangis bagaikan seorang bayi manusia yang baru dilahirkan tidak mengingat apapun, siapapun dan bahkan tidak bisa berbicara bahasa manapun maupun berjalan dengan benar. Ia hanya bisa mengucapkan ucapan yang selalu diucapkan bayi berumur satu tahun dan menghabiskan waktu seharian denngan tidur di ranjang rumah sakit, hal yang membuat semua dokter dan ayahku kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya," jelasnya.

"Ayahku mengatakan bahwa mungkin apa yang terjadi dengan Zi Tao adalah sebuah fenomena kelahiran kembali, terlebih dengan prilakunya yang bagaikan bayi itu membuat beberapa orang percaya dengan ucapan ayahku. Karena itu, aku bilang padamu bahwa Edison sudah mati dalam kecelakaan itu dan Zi Tao yang sekarang tetaplah seorang Zi Tao dan bukan Edison," sambung Zhoumi sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Ayahku kemudian mengadopsinya dan memakaikan marganya sendiri didalam namanya, untuk menghormati kedua orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal dan jati dirinya sendiri. Itulah sebabnya ia memakai nama marga Huang miliknya," Zhoumi terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku dan kedua orang tuaku sangat bersyukur, Zi Tao tumbuh dengan sangat cepat, ia bisa dengan mudah memahami bahasa, berjalan dengan benar selayaknya manusia biasa dan bisa berbicara dengan lancar. Ia juga tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat sopan dan pemalu juga sangat sensitive, dengan kasih sayang yang amat besar dari keluarga kami,"

Zhoumi menyudahi ceritanya, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kris.

"Aku hanya bisa menceritakannya sejauh itu, dan kurasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menggambarkan apa yang sudah terjadi dengan Edisonmu, yang sekarang sudah merubah namanya menjadi Zi Tao," ucapnya seraya meregangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku. Ia tidak menghiraukan raut wajah Kris dihadapannya yang terlihat kacau dan pandangan matanya yang begitu kosong.

"Dan soal kenapa aku bertanya tentang ikat kepala itu… itu karena sejak Tao kecelakaan dan sadar dari komanya. Zi Tao tidak pernah melepaskan ikat kepala itu dari genggaman tangannya. Dan bahkan hingga saat ini, ia masih menyimpannya dan menjadikannya sebagai ikat kepala keberuntungan,"

Zhoumi akhirnya kembali berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang, kuharap kau mencerna dan memikirkan baik-baik apa yang sudah ku katakan dengan panjang lebar padamu," ujarnya sembari berjalan pelan menuju pintu.

"Bagimu… Zi Tao adalah Zi Tao dan bukanlah Edison,"

Zhoumi menghentikan langkahnya mendengar Kris yang mulai berbicara barusan.

"Dan bagiku… Edison tetaplah Edison, walaupun ia tidak mengingatku dan merubah namanya menjadi Huang Zi Tao sekalipun," Zhoumi membalikkan badan dan menatap Kris yang juga tengah menatap dirinya.

"Dia masih tetap menjadi seseorang yang sangat spesial bagiku," lanjut Kris dengan senyum kecil diwajah tampannya.

Zhoumi mendengus, namun sesaat kemudian ia tertawa pelan. "Terserah padamu tuan Wu," katanya, ia pun mulai berlalu pergi dari ruangan kantor Kris.

**Cklek**

Senyum Kris mulai pudar disaat Zhoumi telah pergi, Kris menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai terisak pelan seraya mengucapkan nama Edi dan permohonan maafnya berkali-kali. Ia sangat sedih dan bingung dengan apa yang sudah terjadi dengan Edison di masa lalu. Ia percaya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Zhoumi beberapa saat yang lalu itu.

Kris tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ia bingung. Terlebih Edison tidak mengingat apapun, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Tetapi apa yang baru saja ia katakan pada Zhoumi tadi, adalah ucapan yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya dan mungkin dari hatinya, setelah ia mendengar cerita Zhoumi tentang Edison.

Meski begitu, Kris merasa senang… sangat senang. Ikat kepala miliknya menjadi sesuatu yang amat berharga bagi Edison… bukan! Tetapi bagi Zi Tao saat ini. Kris yakin, Edison yang sekarang bernama Huang Zi Tao itu, walaupun tidak mengingat dirinya. Ia pasti memiliki suatu ingatan kuat tentangnya, melalui ikat kepala itu.

Edison atau pun Huang Zi Tao, mereka berdua adalah orang yang sama menurut Kris, walaupun banyak perbedaan diantara keduanya.

Kris mulai menetralkan napas dan menenangkan perasaannya yang tengah gundah itu. Kris sudah membuat keputusan, bahwa Huang Zi Tao adalah Edison Huang adalah orang yang sama dan bukan orang yang berbeda.

Kris kembali menarik napas dan menghembuskan napasnya dengan pelan. Ia melirik ikat kepala miliknya, ikat kepala yang Edison berikan padanya dahulu. Kris tersenyum simpul menatapnya dan mulai memegang ikat kepala itu sebelum akhirnya ia menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Jadi mulai saat ini, aku harus terbiasa memanggilnya Zi Tao kah?" tanya Kris pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian tertawa pelan dan menatap sendu pada langit-langit ruangan kantornya.

"Aku bersumpah, tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sisiku lagi… Huang Zi Tao," gumamnya pelan dengan penuh keyakinan.

**-oOo-**

"Eh! Dia sudah mau pergi?" gumam Tiffany yang saat ini tengah membawa nampan berisi dua _ice coffe_ disaat ia melihat Zhoumi sudah keluar dari ruangan kantor Bossnya. Ia kemudian berjalan dengan cepat menuju Zhoumi.

"Maaf, karena didapur sangat sibuk, aku baru bisa mengantar minumannya sekarang," ucap Tiffany dengan nada menyesal saat ia kini sudah berada didepan Zhoumi.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula kami hanya berbincang sebentar. Maaf sudah merepotkan, saya permisi dulu," balas Zhoumi sembari tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk sopan pada Tiffany, Tiffany pun mulai kikuk dengan tingkah sopan Zhoumi. "A-ah _ne_, silahkan," timpal Tiffany seraya bergeser sedikit dari tempat ia berdiri agar Zhoumi bisa lewat.

Tiffany mulai menghela napas kecil dan menatap nampan berisi dua gelas _ice coffe_ dalam genggamannya itu. "Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan _ice coffe_ ini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku masih tidak berani memberikan ice coffe milik Boss jika tidak ada seorang pun dikantornya selain dirinya," ucapnya karena takut pada sang Boss, ia pun mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju lantai satu, tepatnya menuju dapur café.

**-oOo-**

"_Gege_!" seru Tao girang saat melihat sosok _gegenya_ yang kini tengah menuruni tangga café menuju lantai satu. Zhoumi tersenyum kecil melihat didinya yang tengah duduk disalah satu bangku, ia pun mulai berjalan menuju tempat Tao yang berada tepat dibawah pintu ruangan Kris.

Zhoumi langsung melipat kedua tangannya di dada melihat keadaan didinya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukan pekerjaanmu Zi Tao? Kau malah santai duduk disitu, apa kau sedang bermalas-malasan hah?" tanya Zhoumi dengan pandangan menyelidik pada Tao. Bisa ia lihat para pelayan lain masih ada yang kesana kemari membawa pesanan para tamu. Tao menggembungkan pipinya kesal dengan ucapan Zhoumi.

"Aku sedang istirahat _ge_, ini sudah jam istirahatku," jawab Tao ketus seraya memijit kedua kakinya satu persatu dan meminum jus jeruk yang tersedia di mejanya, jus yang Tao dapat dari chef Lay. Juga ada beberapa camilan kecil dari chef Kyungsoo untuknya.

Zhoumi terkekeh pelan melihat wajah ketus adiknya itu. Wajah ketus Tao langsung berganti menjadi wajah gugup dan juga takut saat ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Emhh, ngomong-ngomong apa yang _gege_ dan Boss bicarakan?" tanya Tao dengan was-was. Zhoumi terdiam sebentar dan hal itu malah membuat Tao semakin takut, takut jika apa yang Bossnya katakan pada _gegenya_ adalah hal yang buruk tentang pekerjaannya di café ini.

Zhoumi mulai tersenyum simpul dan mengacak-acak rambut hitam nan lembut milik adiknya itu. "Bukan apa-apa, hanya membicarakan tentang keseharianmu dan sifatmu," ujarnya yang sedikit membuat Tao merasa lega. "Lalu apa yang _gege_ beritahukan pada Boss?" tanya Tao lagi dengan nada sumringah.

"Aih, kau ini kenapa banyak sekali bertanya," keluh Zhoumi, Tao mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "Karena aku kan penasaran _gege_~," katanya sambil tertawa pelan.

Zhoumi tertawa kecil. "Aku bilang kau itu ahli wushu tapi sangat takut hantu, seorang Gucci freak, mudah menangis dan sangat suka melakukan bbuing-bbuing untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau mau," kata Zhoumi yang membuat wajah didinya itu langsung pucat pasi.

"A-apa?! Kenapa _gege_ mengatakan hal-hal yang jelek tentangku pada Boss Kris," ujarnya dengan nada kesal dan ia juga tidak terima dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh _gegenya_ itu tentang bbuing-bbuing andalannya.

Wajah Tao benar-benar sangat merah saking malunya, ia tidak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa saat berhadapan dengan Bossnya nanti. Ugghh… ia benar-benar sangat malu.

"Aku benci padamu Zhoumi _ge_," sambung Tao dengan nada ketus.

"Masa bodoh," timpal Zhoumi dengan nada datar yang malah membuat pemuda manis berambut hitam itu semakin kesal. "Sudah yah, _gege_ harus pergi sekarang," pamit Zhoumi yang mulai berjalan pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu Zhoumi _ge_!" panggil Tao seraya berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ada apa lagi Zi Tao?" jawab Zhoumi dengan nada jengkel.

Tao memberikan smirknya pada Zhoumi, lalu "Bbuing-bbuing~"

Hening…

"Sudah tidak mempan pada _gege_ Tao, belilah produk Gucci dengan uangmu sendiri mulai saat ini," ujar Zhoumi yang langsung melenggang pergi dari sana, tidak mempedulikan raut wajah ingin menangis didinya itu.

"Jahat, padahalkan hari ini ada tas Gucci edisi terbatas yang baru, siapa yang akan membelikanku nanti jika Zhoumi _ge_ sudah tidak mempan pada bbuing-bbuingku?" gumam Tao dengan raut wajah kecewa. Ia pun melirik arlojinya dan terkejut waktu istirahatnya sudah hampir habis, dengan cepat ia meminum jus dimejanya dan memakan sisa camilan yang ada, ia pun mulai berjalan menuju dapur dengan cepat.

Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang tengah berdiri diatasnya, tepatnya dilantai dua tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapannya barusan.

**-oOo-**

**Dapur Cafe**

"Dia datang lagi," ucap Hyoyeon pelan yang menarik perhatian beberapa pegawai berjalan menuju dirinya dan mulai memperhatikan apa yang sedang Hyoyeon lihat. Mereka tengah memperhatikan sebuah meja tamu dari balik kaca dapur yang satu arah, menampilkan keadaan tengah café yang padat oleh para pelanggan dan tamu cafe.

"Dia pasti memesan menu yang sama dan melakukan hal yang sama lagi," tebak Lay yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping kanan Hyoyeon. "Ternyata memang benar," lanjut Lay saat memperhatikan dua menu cake disebuah meja yang tengah menjadi tontonannya.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa, Suho _appa_?" tanya Lay pada Suho dibelakangnya. Suho hanya bisa menghela napas panjang mendengar pertanyaan Lay. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia adalah pelanggan café kan?" jawabnya dengan nada pasrah.

"Ia memang pelanggan kita, tapi kan…" gumam Himchan tanpa melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku tidak suka orang itu berada di café kita, lebih baik kita mengusirnya saja," sambung Yongguk yang langsung mendapat sikuan diperut oleh sang kekasih.

"Jangan berkata kasar seperti itu lagi Gukkie," ancam Himchan yang diangguki malas oleh Yongguk.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo penarasan disaat ia baru saja masuk ke dapur, ia baru saja mengambil beberapa bahan kue bersama _line cook_ Seohyun di gudang.

"Apa kau tidak merasa telah membuatkan dua menu _Strawberry Short Cake_ andalanmu pada meja nomor 11?" tanya balik Lay pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlihat menerawang sebentar, mengingat ia banyak membuat cake itu hari ini.

"Kalau tidak salah, chef Kyungsoo memang membuatnya," terka Seohyun yang membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju. "Kurasa iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Yang memesan adalah orang 'itu' lagi," jawab Hyoyeon datar.

Kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat mendengar ucapan Hyoyeon barusan.

"_Mwo_? _Aish_… lelaki itu, harusnya aku tidak membuatkannya tadi," kata Kyungsoo kesal dan mulai emosi. "Tenanglah, kita tidak boleh seperti itu pada pelanggan café kita," Suho mulai menenangkan Kyungsoo yang sudah bersiap untuk keluar dapur, mungkin ia ingin pergi menuju meja nomor 11 yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Tapi _appa_, aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Dia membuat _Strawberry Short Cake_ andalanku tercemar karena ulahnya," protes Kyungsoo pada Suho. Dan disaat bersamaan, Tao masuk kedalam dapur, alisnya naik melihat keadaan para pegawai yang sedang berbicara satu sama lain dan wakil manajer yang tengah menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Chef Lay, apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" tanya Tao penasaran, ia sedikit terkejut melihat chef Kyungsoo yang begitu kalem kini terlihat emosi entah karena apa.

Lay menghela napasnya mendengar pertanyaan Tao, ia kembali menatap meja nomor 11 yang berisi dua orang itu, satu _namja_ dan satu _yeojya_. "Lelaki berkulit tan itu, Kim Jongin, pelanggan café kita. Selalu datang tiap minggu dengan _yeojya_ yang berbeda-beda dari _yeojya_ sebelumnya," jelas Lay yang membuat Tao terkejut mendengarnya.

"Eh? Berarti dia seorang _playboy_?" ucapnya polos. "Lalu apa masalahnya sehingga membuat chef Kyungsoo marah-marah seperti itu?" tanya Tao lagi, masih penasaran.

"Karena setiap kali dia kemari, menu yang selalu dipesannya adalah _Strawberry Short Cake_ kebanggaan chef Kyungsoo," jawab Lay.

"Chef Kyungsoo membuat cake itu agar setiap orang yang mencicipinya merasa senang dan bisa tersenyum, tetapi-" ucapan Hyoyeon terputus saat mereka melihat sang _yeojya_ di depan sana terlihat menangis dan sesegera mungkin berlari keluar dari café.

"Dia menggunakan cake itu sebagai kenangan buruk bagi _yeojya-yeojya_ yang telah menjadi kekasihnya," sambung Hyoyeon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dan disini sudah menjadi tempatnya untuk memutuskan semua kekasih-kekasihnya itu," tambah Lay yang membuat Tao akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. "Itu berarti nama café kita akan sedikit tercemar karenanya dan bisa dianggap tempat yang buruk oleh para _yeojya-yeojya_ itu," komentar Tao yang diangguki oleh yang lainnya.

"Makanya, aku akan menendang keluar lelaki menyebalkan bernama Kim Jongin itu. Aku benar-benar marah dan kesal padanya uugghhh," geram Kyungsoo yang masih belum bisa meredakan emosinya yang tengah meluap.

"Membuat cake kebanggaanku menjadi simbol kenangan yang buruk, aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkannya!" geram Kyungsoo yang kembali bersiap keluar untuk menuju meja nomor 11, namun Tao, Suho dan Yongguk langsung menghentikan langkah sang chef itu.

"Eh, i-itu bukankah Sulli," kata Tao saat melihat seseorang yang ia kenal tengah menuju meja nomor 11. "Sulli pasti marah dan kesal sekali padanya," gumam Hyoyeon yang membuat Tao kebingungan dan tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan sang chef berambut pirang itu.

**-oOo-**

"_Oppa_! Berhentilah menjadikan café ini sebagai tempat untuk memutuskan kekasih-kekasihmu itu," bentak Sulli pada sosok lelaki dihadapannya, Kim Jongin, lelaki yang sedang menjadi bahan pembicaraan di dapur café.

Jongin tidak mempedulikan bentakkan Sulli, ia malah dengan santai mencicipi _Strawberry Short_ _Cake_ yang tersaji dimejanya. "_Oppa_!" panggil Sulli lagi, namun kali ini dengan nada frustasi dan kesal, karena kakak laki-lakinya ini menghiraukannya begitu saja.

"Kau ini berisik sekali Sulli," jawab Jongin dengan nada kesal juga. Sulli langsung menatap Jongin dengan tajam. "_Oppa_, aku bisa dipecat oleh Boss jika _oppa_ terus melakukan hal ini. Nama café bisa tercemar jika _oppa_ membuat _yeojya-yeojya_ menangis disini karena _oppa_. Aku malu dengan para pegawai lain karena ulah _oppa_," jelas Sulli.

"Memangnya apa peduliku? Itu sudah konsekuensimu bekerja disini, jangan salahkan aku,"

"Kenapa _oppa_ berkata seperti itu? Apa sebenarnya yang _oppa_ inginkan, hah?"

"Berhentilah menganggu urusanku dan kembalilah pada perkejaanmu, dasar cerewet," bentak Jongin pada Sulli.

Sulli mulai terisak pelan mendapat bentakan dari Jongin. "Aku benci padamu _oppa_, akan aku adukan sikapmu ini pada _umma_," ancam Sulli dan ia pun mulai berlari menuju dapur cafe. "Dasar cengeng," desis Jongin.

**-oOo-**

"_Eonie_, _gwaenchana_?" tanya Krystal khawatir saat melihat rekannya itu kini tengah terisak didapur, beberapa pegawai lain pun berusaha untuk menenangkan Sulli yang tengah menangis itu.

"Hiks bagaimana jika Boss tahu, bagaimana jika aku dipecat? Aku tidak ingin pergi dari café ini hiks hiks," kata Sulli disela tangisannya. Hyoyeon langsung memeluknya dan menenangkan Sulli, tidak tega melihat Sulli yang biasanya riang dan selalu tersenyum itu kini menangis.

"Ini sudah keterlaluan, akan aku hajar dia," geram Kyungsoo yang langsung melangkah pergi dari dapur. "Chef Kyungsoo! Jangan bertindak gegebah," seru Suho saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah pergi. Suho bersiap untuk menghentikan Kyungsoo namun Lay menghentikan langkah Suho.

"Tapi Lay dia bi-" Lay menggelengkan kepalanya pada Suho, membuat sang wakil manajer itu pun mau tidak mau menurut padanya.

"Biarkan chef Kyungsoo yang mengurusnya, lelaki itu memang sudah keterlaluan _appa_," ujar Lay yang diangguki pegawai lainnya. Suho menghembuskan napas frustasinya melihat itu semua. "Baiklah jika itu mau kalian," ucapnya pasrah.

'**Sesudah ini, aku harus berurusan dengan sang naga ha ha ha,'** batin Suho pilu.

**-oOo-**

"Ya! Beraninya kau membuat adikmu sendiri menangis, dasar _playboy_," maki Kyungsoo saat dia sudah mencapai meja nomor 11. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang _namja_ bermata bulat dengan pakaian chef yang baru saja menyebutnya '_playboy'_.

"Apa itu menjadi masalah buatmu, tuan chef?" tanya Jongin dengan kalem. "Memang! Bukan hanya kau sudah membuat Sulli menangis, tapi kau juga sudah membuat nama café ini tercemar karena ulahmu, kau lelaki tidak tahu diri," jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada sarkastik.

"Oh, benarkah begitu? Maafkan aku kalau begitu tuan chef. Itukah yang ingin anda dengar dariku?" timpal Jongin dengan nada sinis, dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin emosi.

"Kau! Kau juga membuat _Strawberry Short Cake_ kebanggaanku menjadi buruk dimata kekasih-kekasihmu itu, kau membuatku marah tuan _playboy_," balas Kyungsoo tidak kalah sengit. Dan kini, mereka berdua sudah menjadi tontonan seru para pegawai dan juga para tamu.

Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya, ia kemudian menatap _Strawberry Short Cake_ dihadapannya. Ia lalu tertawa kecil dan mulai berdiri dari duduknya, berhadapan langsung dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jongin, melihat tubuh Jongin yang lebih tinggi darinya, namun Kyungsoo tidak takut sama sekali dengan pemuda berkulit tan dihadapannya ini.

"Begitukah? Jadi kau yang membuat cake yang sering aku pesan ini," tanya Jongin sedikit tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. "Kenapa hah? Apa kau tidak percaya jika aku yang membuatnya?" sahut Kyungsoo sambil memandang tajam pada Jongin.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Wajahmu tidak semanis dan seenak cake buatanmu ini, jadi aku tidak percaya kau yang membuatnya," cetusnya.

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung memerah karena malu dan marah mendengar ucapan atau mungkin hinaan pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"K-kau grrhhh beraninya kau mengatakan hal itu padaku…" geram Kyungsoo.

"Ga-gawat! Jika chef Kyungsoo meledak, café bisa hancur olehnya. Bahkan Boss pun cukup takut saat chef Kyungsoo tengah dalam keadaan emosi yang meluap seperti itu," seru Xiumin dari bangku kasir yang bersiap untuk menuju Kyungsoo. Tidak hanya Xiumin saja, Chen, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan juga Suho sudah bergegas menuju Kyungsoo untuk menghentikannya jikalau ia mengamuk nanti.

"Hanya mata indahmu yang membuatku yakin bahwa memang kau yang membuat cake ini," goda Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo langsung terdiam dan mencerna maksud ucapan Jongin barusan. Jongin menyeringai sebelum akhirnya ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada bibir sang chef yang tengah terdiam dihadapannya itu.

Suasana café langsung hening seketika, bahkan beberapa _namja_ yang tengah berlari menuju Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan langkahnya melihat apa yang terjadi pada sang chef.

Kyungsoo masih diam membeku pada posisinya, ia baru tersadar disaat Jongin mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya dan bersiap untuk memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut sang chef. Kyungsoo mulai mengepalkan satu tangannya dan tanpa basi-basi langsung memberikan pukulan telaknya pada pipi kiri Jongin.

**BRAK**

Jongin terpental dan langsung terduduk dilantai café yang dingin. Pemuda berkulit tan itu mulai mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya akibat bogem mentah dari Kyungsoo. "Fiuh, kau cukup kuat juga tuan chef," pujinya pada Kyungsoo yang tengah memberinya tatapan membunuh.

"KUBUNUH KAU PLAYBOY MESUMMMM!" teriak Kyungsoo yang sudah meledak itu.

**TBC**

Mhhh… No Comment, aq mau langsung tidur udah ngantuk dan besok sudah harus berangkat kerja pagi-pagi

Yang tebakannya benar selamat yah#prokprokprok :D

Spesial thanks buat :

**paprikapumpkin, ayulopetyas11, KecoaLaut, CallMeThes42, ICE14, needtexotic, YuniNJ, 13ginger, ajib4ff, Jl Dray, Oline, Lylyda, Mrs Kim siFujoshi, stranger, Shin SungGi, putchanC, AfChanSNSH, Shin Min Hwa, BLUEFIRE0805, EarthTeleport, Arista Estiningt, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Choi Jaeyeon, Han Rae Soo, mm, NienaKawaiii01122001, carkipul94, Rindaesung0910, Latitude1420EXOtic, HYUNJI, Queen DheVils94, Gita Safira, HSAdelia28, Deer Panda, christina, siscaMinstalove, Guest, onix hangel, vickykezia23, Jin Ki Tao, awlia, chairun, Aiiu d'freaky, kwonlee1812, Mei chan, kyeoptaegyo, , Yhana Emng Gokill II 6x, Riyoung Kim, Kopi Luwak, stranger, Huang Lin Mei, Reyna Lee, .**

Terima kasih lagi buat review, saran, pujian, semangat dan lain-lainnya untuk reviewers dan siapapun yang sudah baca ff2 aq . Beribu maaf belum bisa balas semua review kalian *deep bow*.

Karena mata author yang sudah 3 watt, author gak bisa lanjut ngetik lebih banyak lagi.

Mind to review again my lovely readers?

Zzzzzzzzz#plakplak


	8. Chapter 8

**Exotic Café**

**Chapter Eight**

"**It's Hurt"**

**Warning : Typho(s), Alur, Dll.**

**-oOo-**

Kyungsoo mulai menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Matanya berkilat marah, menatap tajam sosok pemuda berkulit tan yang saat ini tengah terduduk dihadapannya. Pemuda kurang ajar yang baru saja dengan seenaknya mencium bibirnya yang masih _virgin_ itu. Kyungsoo benar-benar marah, sangat amat marah. Karena itu adalah _first kissnya_ dan malangnya direbut oleh seorang pemuda yang tidak ia kenal dan mungkin ia benci mulai saat ini. Saking emosinya, raut wajah Kyungsoo bahkan terlihat menakutkan, berbeda180° dari wajah biasanya yang terlihat begitu manis dan cerah.

Semakin Kyungsoo memikirkan perihal _first kissnya_ itu, semakin membuat darahnya bergejolak tidak terkendali. Pemuda dengan mata besar nan bulat itu pun mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat dan menatap garang sang pemuda berkulit tan yang mulai berdiri dari duduknya itu. Kyungsoo tidak mempedulikan sama sekali bekas luka disudut bibir pemuda yang baru ia pukul tersebut, sebab menurut Kyungsoo, pukulan yang ia berikan memang sangat pantas untuk pemuda berkulit tan ini. Karena selain menghina dirinya – walaupun dia juga memuji dirinya -, lelaki yang ia tahu bernama Kim Jongin ini juga menjadikan cake andalannya terlihat buruk dimata orang-orang. Pemuda itu juga sudah menciumnya tanpa ijin didepan banyak orang. Membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin membunuh pemuda itu dengan memanggangnya dalam oven bersuhu tinggi.

Disisi lain, Kim Jongin, pemuda yang baru saja mencium Kyungsoo itu kini sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai berhadapan langsung dengan sang pastry chef. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat raut wajah garang Kyungsoo yang masih menatap dirinya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Sebaiknya anda tidak memasang wajah seperti itu tuan chef, wajah anda jadi terlihat semakin jelek. Tapi untungnya, kedua mata anda malah semakin terlihat indah dan bersinar," kata Jongin tanpa beban. Ia lalu tersenyum kecil pada Kyungsoo. Tidak menghiraukan beberapa reaksi dari para tamu dan juga beberapa karyawan café yang mulai panik dengan apa yang akan pastry chef mereka lakukan selanjutnya pada Jongin.

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang sempurna dan mulai bergetar mendengar ucapan pemuda dihadapannya itu. Kedua tangannya semakin terkepal dengan kuat, membuat semua kuku jarinya memutih. Emosinya sudah berada di ubun-ubun kepalanya. Sebelah sudut bibirnya mulai naik keatas, dahinya berkerut, ia paling tidak suka dan tidak senang jika seseorang mengatakan wajahnya itu jelek. Tapi lelaki dihadapadannya ini… dia benar-benar ingin mencari gara-gara dengannya. Dan Kyungsoo, dirinya tidak bisa diam saja membiarkan pemuda itu terus menghina dan merendahkan dirinya dihadapan khalayak ramai. Ia ingin memberikan sebuah pelajaran tata karma atau sopan santun pada pemuda kurang ajar ini.

"Wajahku jelek… kau barusan bilang wajahku jelek…" gumam Kyungsoo dengan nada pelan hampir berdesis, kedua matanya semakin membara menatap Jongin dan dirinya siap untuk meledak kapan saja. Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul sebagai balasan pada Kyungsoo, membuat sang pastry chef tidak bisa menahan lagi emosinya.

**GREP**

Kyungsoo dengan gerakan cepat mencengkram erat kerah baju Jongin dan menariknya. Membuat semua mata yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka berdua mulai menarik napas. Kyungsoo memandang pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan emosi yang sudah meluap-luap.

"Kau pikir wajahmu itu tidak jelek hah?!" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada tinggi dihadapan wajah Jongin yang sejak tadi hanya memberikannya sebuah senyum tipis.

"Jika wajahku jelek, sudah pasti aku tidak akan memiliki banyak kekasih tuan chef. Tapi kenyataannya, kekasihku itu banyak sekali. Berbeda denganmu, yang aku kira tidak memiliki seorang kekasih bahkan satu orang pun. Karena saat aku menciummu barusan, kau terlihat sangat terkejut tuan chef. Apakah itu adalah _first kissmu_ eh?" ujar Jongin panjang lebar, berbalik bertanya pada Kyungsoo sekarang.

Kyungsoo menggemeretakkan giginya, wajahnya mulai mengeras mendengar ucapan Jongin. Tangan kirinya mulai ia tarik kebelakang untuk kembali memberikan bogem mentah pada Jongin. Ia benar-benar tidak terima, ia merasa sudah dilecehkan oleh pemuda yang sudah membuatnya amat sangat marah ini. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kyungsoo menemukan orang yang semenyebalkan ini. Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa berharap ia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan pemuda ini.

Kyungsoo juga sebenarnya amat sangat malu, malu karena Jongin bisa tahu bahwa tadi itu memang _first kissnya_ dan ia juga heran, kenapa Jongin bisa tahu bahwa dirinya belum memiliki kekasih. Kyungsoo tidak ingin pemuda ini atau orang-orang yang memperhatikannya tertawa jika ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Itu bukan _first kissku_ tuan playboy dan aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat kucintai, camkan itu," balas Kyungsoo bohong dengan nada datar dan wajah tanpa ekspressi miliknya. Suaranya pun ia keraskan sedikit agar beberapa orang mendengarkannya..

Senyum tipis yang terpampang pada wajah Jongin pudar seketika saat Kyungsoo mengatakan ucapannya barusan. Ia membalas tatapan tajam Kyungsoo tidak kalah tajamnya, sedikit membuat Kyungsoo heran dengan perubahan raut wajah pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Jangan pernah membohongiku tuan chef, aku tahu ucapanmu itu bohong," gumam Jongin.

Kyungoo berdesis sebal. **'Lelaki ini benar-benar… memangnya dia tahu apa tentang diriku?'.**

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong, tuan _playboy_," timpal Kyungsoo yang sedetik kemudian mulai melayangkan kembali tinjunya pada wajah Jongin.

**GREP**

Sebelum kepalan tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh wajah Jongin, seseorang sudah menahan tangan kirinya. Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya kesamping kiri untuk melihat siapa orang yang sudah menganggu urusannya dengan pemuda yang akan ia berikan pelajaran ini. Jongin pun melirikkan kedua matanya melihat siapa orang yang sudah menolongnya itu. Dan pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Boss Café, Kris.

Para karyawan lain sangat takut untuk menahan Kyungsoo yang sedang marah dan emosinya sudah menjadi-jadi. Sedangkan sebagai pegawai baru, Tao juga tidak berani sama sekali menghentikannya. Maka sudah dipastikan, Krislah yang akan turun tangan untuk menghentikan Kyungsoo. Walaupun sebenarnya, ia juga cukup takut menghadapi Kyungsoo yang sedang dalam mode emosi tingkat atasnya. Karena saat Kyungsoo marah…

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku Kris,"

Dia tidak takut padanya, Bossnya sendiri. Bahkan ia berani menyebut namanya saja tanpa embel-embel Boss atau manajer, yang dimana merupakan sebuah kewajiban bagi semua karyawan untuk memanggilnya dengan memakai embel-embel tersebut.

"Itu menjadi urusanku Kyungsoo. Karena pertama, ini adalah café milikku, kedua kau adalah pegawaiku dan ketiga karena dia adalah pelanggan cafeku," terang Kris seraya melirik Jongin pada kalimat terakhirnya barusan. Ucapan Kris itu pun mendapat balasan sebuah tatapan tajam dari Kyungsoo, sedikit membuat nyali Kris menciut karenanya.

Kris memberikan tatapan ancaman pada Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, sudah cukup sampai disini kau bertindak kasar pada pelanggan kita. Lepaskan dia, banyak orang yang sedang memperhatikan kalian berdua," ujar Kris. "Kau tidak ingin kehilangan teman-temanmu di Cafe dan pekerjaanmu ini kan, Kyungsoo?" sambung Kris dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap ucapannya.

Kyungsoo menggeram kecil mendengar ancaman Kris. Dan Kyungsoo, untuk terakhir kalinya kembali menatap pada Jongin. "Jangan pernah kembali ke café ini lagi. Jika kau kemari pun, aku tidak akan pernah sudi membuat satu cake pun untukmu," ujar Kyungsoo. Ia pun dengan terpaksa mulai melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Jongin dan menepis tangan Kris yang memegang lengan kirinya dengan kasar. Lalu Kyungsoo pun mulai berlalu pergi dari sana menuju dapur, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun pada para pegawai lain yang menatapnya dalam diam. Suho dan Baekhyun mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang, karena sesudah ini adalah tugas mereka berdua untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo, sebagai orang yang paling dekat dengan sang pastry chef tersebut.

Suasana di café terasa hening sejenak. Jongin pun hanya bisa diam saja melihat punggung Kyungsoo yang berjalan menuju dapur, sebelum akhirnya sosok itu tidak terlihat kembali karena sudah memasuki dapur café. Jongin memasang raut wajah yang sulit untuk diartikan, namun yang pasti, ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang gagal mendapatkan apa yang ia harapkan.

Jongin mengambil dompetnya dan berjalan pelan menuju mejanya, ia menarik beberapa lembar uang dari sana dan meletakkan uang itu di mejanya. "Ambil saja uang kembaliannya, tuan manajer," kata Jongin saat ia berjalan melewati Kris. Pemuda berkulit tan itu pun kembali melanjutkan langkah kedua kaki jenjangnya yang terlihat lesu menuju pintu keluar.

Kris memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan pandangan menyelidik dan ingin tahu yang besar. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan pemuda itu dan juga Kyungsoo? Dan entah kenapa, wajah pemuda itu terlihat sangat familiar di benaknya. Dan mungkin hal itu juga ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo, pastry chef kebanggaannya itu. Terutama dengan strawberry cake andalan Kyungsoo yang selalu ia pesan. Bukan hanya itu, saat ia berpapasan dengan pemuda itu barusan, bisa Kris lihat gurat luka pada mata pemuda itu.

Kris menghela napas berat. Ia menatap para tamu yang sedang berbisik-bisik pelan, yang sudah pasti membicarakan kejadian barusan.

"Selaku manajer dan pemilik café, saya meminta maaf atas gangguan yang sudah terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Kami juga meminta maaf jika kejadian barusan membuat anda semua merasa tidak nyaman," ujar Kris seraya membungkukkan badannya pada para tamu, disertai dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya, membuat semua _yeojya_ tamu yang melihatnya terpesona.

Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya kembali datar dan ia memberikan titah pada para pegawai lainnya untuk kembali bekerja. Dengan patuh, semua pegawainya pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap Kris saat Tao dan Xiumin berjalan menuju kearahnya. Kris menahan pergelangan tangan kanan Tao dengan menggenggamnya erat. Tao dan Xiumin terkejut, dimana Tao lebih kearah rasa takut dibanding terkejut.

Kris menatap tajam Xiumin dan memerintahkannya untuk kembali ke meja kasir dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang sudah Xiumin kenali. Tanpa ba bi bu, Xiumin pun dengan patuh kembali berjalan menuju meja kasir. Tapi diam-diam, ia memperhatikan mereka berdua dari sana dan memasang telinga baik-baik untuk mendengar apa yang akan Bossnya ucapkan pada Tao. Xiumin harap Kris tidak mengatakan hal yang buruk pada Tao.

Tao menundukkan kepalanya saat Kris masih memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya, belum melepaskannya. Ia benar-benar takut dan tegang jika Bossnya ini mungkin saja tengah marah padanya, walaupun Tao merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun sama sekali. Atau bisa juga Bossnya marah karena tidak suka padanya setelah ia mendengar _gegenya_ Zhoumi yang mengumbar semua sifat-sifatnya?

Tao mulai merutuki _gegenya_ dalam hati jika memang itu adalah benar. Ia akan mewushu _gegenya_ itu jika Boss Kris memarahinya karena hal tersebut.

Kris menatap Tao yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Perasaan Kris bercampur aduk saat ini, namun ia sudah memantapkan hatinya seperti apa yang sudah ia ucapkan setelah Zhoumi menceritakan semua kebenaran tentang Tao.

Pemuda yang sekarang berada didekatnya ini, yang sedang ia genggam tangannya ini adalah sahabat tercintanya, Edison. Tapi ia bukan Edison yang dulu, hanya raganya saja. Sedangkan jiwanya, Kris tidak tahu menahu.

"Errr Boss Kris, a-apa ada masalah?" tanya Tao seraya mencuri-curi pandang pada Bossnya dengan was-was, disaat Kris masih menggenggam tangannya. Ia masih belum melepaskan tangannya dan mau berbicara sedikitpun kepadanya. Apakah Kris semarah itu sehingga Bossnya ini terdiam cukup lama? Memikirkan apakah ia akan diberi hukuman atau tidak,hukuman yang berat atau ringan, ugghh Tao tidak suka hal itu.

Kris tersadar dari lamunannya mendengar ucapan Tao barusan. Ia kembali menatap wajah Tao yang dengan tepat tengah menatap dirinya juga. Tao panik dalam hati karena ia ketahuan melirik Bossnya diam-diam, sedangkan Kris merasakan pipinya sedikit memanas saat Tao menatapnya barusan.

Kris mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan kanan Tao dan berdehem pelan. Tao masih menundukkan wajahnya, malah lebih menunduk dari sebelumnya karena malu Bossnya sudah memergokinya barusan.

"Sesudah café tutup, apakah kau bisa menemaniku ke mall?" pinta Kris. "Setelahnya, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang kerumahmu," sambungnya cepat saat ia melihat Tao yang sedikit ragu untuk menjawab permintaannya.

Tao akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, ia juga tidak mungkin menolak perintah dari Bossnya, walaupun itu bukan urusan café sekalipun. Dan walaupun ia tidak tahu alasan kenapa Kris ingin pergi ke mall terlebih mengajak dirinya bukan pegawai lain. Tapi Tao bersyukur ternyata Kris tidak marah dan atau ingin memberikannya hukuman.

Kris tersenyum simpul pada Tao – yang sayangnya tidak melihat senyum Kris-, sebuah senyum yang membuat beberapa tamu _yeojya_ terbuai dan juga beberapa pegawai café yang berada disana yaitu Chen dan Chanyeol cengo melihatnya. Termasuk juga Luhan yang baru saja mengantar seorang tamu ke mejanya, ia bahkan mencubit pipinya sendiri untuk memastikan apa yang ia lihat itu bukan sebuah fatamorgana atau mimpi.

Xiumin bahkan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Ia lebih shock karena dengan samar-samar bisa mendengar ucapan Kris tadi. Samar-samar dalam artian, apa yang tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya bisa benar dan bisa salah. Xiumin termasuk kedalam opini kedua. Ia salah mendengar ucapan Kris karena tidak terlalu jelas mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh sang Boss pada pegawai baru itu.

'**B-Boss ternyata berpacaran dengan Tao dan mereka akan kencan ke mall?! Dan hari ini Kris akan menginap dirumah Tao?! Tidak bisa dipercaya?!'** batin Xiumin terkejut setengah mati.

'**Jadi inilah alasan yang logis kenapa Boss begitu baik pada Tao? Ternyata mereka sepasang kekasih, pantas saja! Ta-tapi kenapa di awal-awal Boss jahat sekali pada Tao, bahkan hingga membuatnya malu didepan banyak orang dan sampai-sampai Tao menangis?'** pikir Xiumin dalam hati.

'**Mungkinkah Boss jatuh cinta padanya setelah Tao pergi, mungkinkah sejak awal dia sudah menyukai Tao tapi ia tidak mau mengakuinya? Ya ampun, aku terlalu banyak menonton film drama, pikiranku jadi kacau,'** lanjut Xiumin dalam hati seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi,

Chen yang tidak sengaja melihatnya, hanya bisa tertawa pelan melihat Xiumin di meja kasir sana. **'So cute~'** pikir Chen.

**-oOo-**

**Dapur**

Suasana didapur begitu hening, hanya suara alat-alat masak saja yang terdengar dari dalam sana. Semuanya karena sang pastry chef yang terlihat murung dan tidak bersemangat, berbeda dengan dirinya yang biasanya. Walau begitu ia masih bisa membuat cake dengan sempurna. Ia tidak banyak bicara setelah kejadiannya dengan Jongin tadi.

Walaupun ucapan Suho dan Baekhyun beberapa saat yang lalu sudah membuatnya sedikit tenang dan rileks. Mereka mencoba berusaha untuk menyemangatinya dan memberinya semangat agar tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi. Dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghiraukan kedua orang terdekatnya itu, ia berusaha agar tidak memikirkan kejadiannya tempo lalu itu.

"Chef Kyungsoo," panggil seseorang yang tengah berada disamping kiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat seorang Kim Sulli yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah menyesal dan juga takut.

Sulli membungkukkan badannya pada Kyungsoo. "Maafkan atas kelakuan _oppaku_ chef Kyungsoo," ucapnya yang membuat beberapa penghuni dapur memperhatikan mereka berdua. Kyungsoo menghela napas berat. "Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf padaku Sulli-_ah_? Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, _oppamu_ yang seharusnya meminta maaf padaku," balas Kyungsoo.

"A-aku merasa tidak enak pada anda chef Kyungsoo," timpal Sulli cepat.

"Kau _dongsaeng_ yang baik Sulli-ah, sudahlah tidak usah membahas masalah itu. Aku tidak akan memikirkannya lagi," ujar Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum pada Sulli. Sulli balas tersenyum dan kembali membungkukkan badannya pada Kyungsoo berkali-kali seraya mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil, ia bersykur Kyungsoo tidak terlalu banyak memikirkan kejadian barusan. Baekhyun pun mulai melangkah keluar dari dapur, ia keluar bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang mau masuk kedalam dapur. Membuat Baekhyun menubruk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, ia kehilangan keseimbangan karena tubuhnya mundur kebelakang akibat benturan barusan. Ia bisa terjatuh ke lantai jika saja Chanyeol tidak memegang pinggangnya dengan erat dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan sang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi tersebut.

Baekhyun terkejut dan mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dalam diam. Baekhyun langsung membuang muka dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun melepaskannya. "Te-terima kasih," ucap Baekhyun pelan tanpa memandang wajah Chanyeol.

"Jika kau masih ragu dengan perasaanmu dan kau tidak ingin bersamaku, katakan saja langsung padaku Baekki," kata Chanyeol yang sesaat kemudian berlalu pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mulai menundukkan wajahnya dengan perasaan dihatinya yang sekarang tengah campur aduk.

'**Justru akulah yang harusnya berkata seperti itu padamu, Park Chanyeol,'** ucap Baekhyun dalam hati seraya melirik Chanyeol di sudut matanya dengan tatapan sendu nan putus asa.

**-oOo-**

Baekhyun saat ini tengah sibuk membersihkan salah satu meja yang telah dipakai oleh tamu sebelumnya. Ia mengelap beberapa noda yang menempel disana menggunakan kain yang dibaluri cairan pembersih. Dengan telaten dan cekatan ia membersihkan meja itu hingga bersih dan mengkilap.

"Chanyeol_ oppa_!"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat mendengar sebuah seruan yang berjarak tidak jauh darinya, membuatnya langsung menghentikan kegiatannya membersihkan meja. Jaraknya dan orang itu hanya dua meja saja. Baekhyun kaget bukan cuman karena itu, tapi karena orang itu – seorang _yeojya_ – menyebut nama Chanyeol, kekasihnya.

Walaupun Baekhyun juga sebenarnya masih tidak terlalu yakin dia dan Chanyeol memang benar-benar resmi berpacaran. Mengingat hubungan mereka berdua masih belum menemui titik terang, entah itu darinya dan juga Chanyeol.

Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi karena alasan dia dan Chanyeol berpacaran tidaklah seindah yang Baekhyun harapkan. Baekhyun memang sangat menyukai Chanyeol, bahkan saat mereka berdua pertama kali bertemu yaitu saat pertama kali bekerja di café ini satu tahun yang lalu. Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih saat itu. Dan orang itu adalah _yeojya_ yang baru saja memanggil nama Chanyeol, Kim Yejin.

Chanyeol dan Yejin baru putus beberapa hari yang lalu. Sehari setelah putusnya itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa dibilang berpacaran. Bagaimana mereka bisa berpacaran itu pun, Baekhyun enggan untuk memikirkan dan mengingatnya, karena alasan itulah ia ragu pada dirinya sendiri dan juga perasaan Chanyeol padanya.

Baekhyun menatap Yejin yang duduk sendirian tidak jauh darinya. Sosok cantik Yejin membuat beberapa tamu pria menatap padanya, terpesona akan kecantikan dan keanggunannya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia benar-benar bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan sosok seorang Kim Yejin. Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa Chanyeol dahulu selalu menyebut-nyebut nama mantan kekasihnya itu dengan raut wajah bahagia padanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan Baekhyun yang remuk dan hancur berkeping-keping saat mendengarnya.

Yejin terlihat menatap lurus pada sosok tinggi Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan menuju kearahnya, dengan buku menu dalam genggamannya. Baekhyun refleks mencengkram erat kain yang digenggamnya, ia mulai merasa takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka berdua setelah ini.

"_Annyeong oppa_," sapa Yejin dengan senyum cantiknya saat Chanyeol sudah berada disampingnya. Chanyeol membalas senyumman mantan kekasihnya itu. "_Annyeong_ Yejin-_ah_, kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol seraya membuka buku menu itu untuk Yejin, mau tidak mau hal itu membuat jarak mereka berdua begitu dekat. Baekhyun yang melihatnya mulai merasa tegang disetiap syaraf tubuhnya, ia yakin sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Aku pesan _Key Lime Pie_ dan _Hot Green Tea_," jawab Yejin tanpa menatap buku menu tersebut. "Apa _oppa_ sudah lupa menu favoritku saat aku datang kesini?" sambung Yejin seraya tertawa pelan pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil kembali buku menu dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya mendengar ucapan _yeojya_ dihadapannya. "_Mianhae _aku lupa, aku sedang memiliki masalah akhir-akhir ini," aku Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya terdiam sesaat dan mulai menunduk dalam diam.

"Benarkah? Pantas saja, matamu juga berkantung _oppa_, apa kau kurang tidur? Pipimu juga agak tirus," tanya Yejin dengan nada khawatir, ia kemudian mengusap pipi Chanyeol dengan pelan.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang hebat melihatnya, terlebih saat Chanyeol tidak menepis sama sekali tangan Yejin yang menyentuh pipinya itu. Hatinya mulai terasa sakit saat Chanyeol malah memberikan senyumnya pada Yejin.

Yejin melepaskan tangannya yang mengusap pipi Chanyeol. "_Oppa_, jika kau tidak keberatan, setelah café tutup. Apa _oppa_ mau menemaniku nonton? Itu jika _oppa_ mau dan tidak keberatan, walaupun kita berdua juga sebenarnya bukan sepasang kekasih lagi," pinta Yejin dengan nada memohon pada mantan kekasihnya itu.

Jantung Baekhyun mulai berdetak-detak dengan keras. Hatinya mulai panik dan kalut mendengar permintaan Yejin pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat berharap Chanyeol menolak permintaan Yejin segera.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat Baekhyun untuk sejenak merasa lega. Sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum dan diremas dengan kuat. Saat ia mendengar ucapan Chanyeol setelahnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali Yejin-_ah_,"

**TBC**

Oke siip, akhirnya selesai juga ngetiknya. Hampir semua couple disini bakal dapat hurt scene loh hohoho#ditabok readers

Dan semua konflik akan terkuak dalam beberapa chap kedepan

Untuk selanjutnya author gak tahu mana dulu ff yang akan di update, karena author akan update kehendak hati dan kemauan aja. Mohon dimaklum, pekerjaan author sekarang ternyata menjadi penghalang updatean fic *deep bow*. Author hanya bisa berharap bisa terus update ff dan gak hiatus karena masalah pekerjaan ini :')

**Spesial Thanks to :**

**ZeLus MuXiChoi JunHanPa, Meyy-chaan, YuniNJ, Mrs Kim siFujoshi, Gita Safira, fanzi anaktaoris, 7D, II Ji Me noona, Kazuma B'tomat, AliFajarullah, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, xiaa, MinhyoPark94, paprikapumpkin, Lylyda, Aoi rin, AfChanSNSH, Natasha EXOTIC, Jl Dray, ayulopetyas11, Aiiu d'freaky, needtexotic, siscaMinstalove, Asha lightyagamikun, stranger, BluePink ElfExotic, mumu, Jaylyn Rui, ajib4ff, 13ginger, hatakehanahungry, minamintsoo ELF EXOtics, earthteleport, Little Panda, bang3424, JinK 1314, HSAdelia28, Deer Panda, Tamariska Lee, XiuBy PandaTao, Yhana Emng Gokill II, SG1Lay, Rindaesung0910, Raichi Chan~, putchanC, KecoaLaut Pisang Kanada(?), vizkykezia23, Aines, awlia :D, BlackSky2910, Riyoung Kim, Kopi Luwak, chairun, Huang Lin Mei, eblueholic, Guest, cacaExotic, Melodysm, SuLay Daughter.**

Would you mind to Review again?

#bbuing-bbuing bareng uke EXO


	9. Chapter 9

**Exotic Café**

**Chapter Nine**

"**The True Feelings"**

**Main Focus : ChanBaek / BaekYeol**

**Warning : Typho(s), Alur dll.**

**-XOXO-**

**Exotic Café, 19.00 pm KST.**

Byun Baekhyun, pemuda berparas manis berusia 20 tahunan terlihat menghela napasnya beberapa kali. Café sudah tutup dan para karyawan lainnya terlihat sedang sibuk membereskan dan membersihkan café secara menyeluruh sebelum mereka semua pulang kerumah masing-masing. Termasuk juga dengan Baekhyun sendiri yang sekarang tengah membersihkan lantai dua bersama Chen, Krystal, Tiffany dan juga Sulli. Sedangkan dilantai satu yang bertugas membersihkan dan membereskan adalah Tao, Xiumin, Chanyeol lalu dua host yaitu Luhan dan Sehun.

Baekhyun kembali menghela napas panjang karena memikirkan sesuatu sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia terlihat menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang mengelap lantai café dan mulai menerawang memikirkan sesuatu. Tepatnya memikirkan kekasihnya Chanyeol yang menerima begitu saja sebuah tawaran untuk menonton film bersama di Bioskop dari mantan kekasihnya sendiri yaitu Kim Yejin. Dan hal tersebut mau tidak mau membuat perasaan Baekhyun menjadi gelisah tidak menentu. Ia ingin berbicara dengan Chanyeol, memintanya untuk segera membatalkan janjinya menonton film bersama Yejin. Karena Baekhyun sangat takut, takut jika Chanyeol akan berpaling darinya, meninggalkannya dan kembali mencintai mantan kekasihnya itu. Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun tidak memiliki keberanian sama sekali untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol, mengingat hubungan dirinya dan Chanyeol saat ini sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

Terlebih dengan kisah cintanya dengan Chanyeol yang sampai saat ini pun terasa amat sangat rumit. Lebih rumit dibanding rumus fisika atau matematika yang pernah Baekhyun pelajari dulu di bangku sekolah. Baekhyun tidak memiliki petunjuk sama sekali dengan perasaan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya terhadap dirinya. Jika perasaannya pada Chanyeol itu sudah jelas, Baekhyun memang sangat menyukai dan mencintai Chanyeol. Ia begitu bahagia bisa menjadi kekasih dari orang yang ia sukai tapi disisi lain Baekhyun juga memiliki rasa takut. Ketakutan akan sebuah kebenaran yang belum pasti, kebenaran jika Chanyeol mungkin tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Ia benar-benar takut jika Chanyeol mencintainya karena rasa kasihan dan keterpaksaan saja.

Baekhyun mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Memikirkan hal itu, membuat Baekhyun mulai mengingat kembali kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Kejadian yang membuat dirinya dan juga Chanyeol menjadi seperti sekarang belakangan ini.

**Flashback**

Saat itu waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan Baekhyun yang dibalut sebuah sweater hangat terlihat berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan menampilkan raut wajah khawatir. Siapa yang tidak khawatir saat waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam ini, ia menerima sebuah panggilan dari Chanyeol namun bukan Chanyeol yang berbicara dengannya. Orang yang meneleponnya itu adalah seorang pelayan di sebuah bar yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari café tempatnya dan Chanyeol bekerja. Sang pelayan mengatakan jika Chanyeol tengah mabuk berat di bar dan kelihatannya sangat sulit untuk bisa pulang kerumahnya seorang diri. Maka dari itu Baekhyun langsung bergegas menuju kesana, bermaksud membawa Chanyeol pulang kerumahnya sekaligus untuk menemui dan melihat apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

Disepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan Chanyeol. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada lelaki itu sekarang? Kenapa ia bisa sampai mabuk-mabukkan seperti itu? Itu membuatnya pusing dan ingin menangis, karena Baekhyun tahu dengan jelas orang seperti apa Chanyeol itu. Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang suka minum atau mabuk-mabukkan seperti yang terjadi padanya sekarang ini, terlebih juga karena usianya masih sangat muda. Baekhyun berspekulasi bahwa Chanyeol sedang mengalami masalah yang amat berat dan sulit namun ia pendam sendiri masalah itu. Baekhyun tahu itu, karena saat di café Chanyeol tidak terlihat atau tidak menunjukkan sama sekali sebuah gerak-gerik mnecurigakan bahwa ia tengah memiliki suatu masalah. Bahkan jika Chanyeol memiliki masalah pun, ia pasti akan curhat dan memberitahukan masalah yang ia hadapi kepadanya, namun tidak untuk kali ini. Itulah yang menjadi sebuah batu ganjalan didalam pikiran Baekhyun tentang masalah yang sedang dialami oleh Chanyeol sekarang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Park Chanyeol?" gumam Baekhyun pelan dengan wajah yang menyiratkan rasa kekhawatiran dan kesedihan yang besar. Ia makin mempercepat langkah kedua kakinya saat ia hampir sampai di Bar yang ia tuju.

**Wolf Bar**

Baekhyun menatap miris sosok menyedihkan Chanyeol yang tengah berbaring di sebuah sofa, bergerak-gerak tidak menentu diatas sofa tersebut. Keadaan dirinya cukup berantakan disana sini, wajahnya memerah karena pengaruh dua botol minuman beralkohol tinggi yang ia habiskan sendiri dan Chanyeol juga terdengar menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas berulang kali. Baekhyun menghela napas panjang melihatnya dan mulai menampilkan senyum sedihnya melihat keadaan Chanyeol.

"Bodoh, kau sangat bodoh Park Chanyeol," desisnya pelan seraya mendekati tubuh Chanyeol yang masih terbaring di sofa. Baekhyun kemudian berjongkok dihadapan sofa tersebut dan memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol. "Masalah apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini sebenarnya, Chanyeol?" sambungnya yang mulai merapikan poni Chanyeol yang menutupi dahi dan sedikit kelopak matanya yang tengah tertutup.

Baekhyun kemudian mengusap-usap pelan rambut Chanyeol dan beberapa saat setelah itu hatinya terasa sesak dan sangat sakit bagai ditusuk ribuan jarum. Saking sakitnya, kedua mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca saat ia mendengar gumaman Chanyeol yang terdengar begitu jelas oleh indra pendengarannya barusan.

"Yejin… _Mianhae_… _Jeongmal mianhae_ Yejin-_ah_."

Itulah yang Baekhyun dengar dari mulut Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap wajah sahabatnya itu dengan pancaran luka pada kedua iris mata hazel lembut miliknya. "Sebesar itukah rasa cintamu padanya, Yeollie?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada bergetar, berusaha untuk tidak menangisi luka dihatinya yang mulai menganga lebar. "Sedikit saja, apakah tidak sedikit pun kau memiliki perasaan itu kepadaku? Sebuah perasaan yang seperti apa yang aku rasakan terhadapmu, Park Chanyeol," sambungnya yang mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan membantu tubuh tinggi Chanyeol untuk bangun.

Baekhyun berjengit sedikit mencium bau alkohol yang menyeruak keluar dari dalam mulut Chanyeol saat jarak wajahnya dan wajah Chanyeol sangat dekat. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia mulai melingkarkan satu tangan Chanyeol di lehernya yang ia genggam tangan Chanyeol tersebut dengan tangannya sendiri. Satu tangan Baekhyun yang lain memeluk punggung Chanyeol agar tidak terjatuh kebelakang.

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya kesamping kanan, menatap wajah tampan sahabatnya yang masih dalam keadaan mabuk. "Jika aku tidak memiliki perasaan cinta sebesar ini padamu. Aku sudah pasti akan membiarkanmu terbaring disini tanpa mau menolongmu, Park Chanyeol. Setelah kau mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyakiti hatiku barusan," katanya pelan seraya memamerkan senyum perihnya.

Baekhyun mulai membawa tubuh Chanyeol keluar dari bar dan langsung menyetop sebuah taksi untuk mengantar Chanyeol pulang. Baekhyun memasukkan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dan mendudukkannya dengan hati-hati didalam taksi. Ia lalu duduk disebelah Chanyeol dan memerintahkan sang supir untuk membawa mereka berdua menuju apartemen dimana Chanyeol tinggal.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun melepaskan sweater hangat yang ia gunakan untuk ia berikan pada Chanyeol. Karena pemuda itu kelihatan sedikit menggigil kedinginan, mungkin disebabkan oleh tubuh atas sahabatnya ini yang hanya terbalut oleh kaos lengan pendek saja. Baekhyun menyelimuti tubuh atas Chanyeol dengan sweater miliknya dan mengikat kedua lengan sweater itu dibelakang tengkuk leher Chanyeol. Setelah selesai, ia kembali duduk dengan nyaman dan mulai mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela kaca mobil taksi yang ia tumpangi.

Baekhyun menatap kosong jalanan dengan raut wajah sedih. Menarik napas dan membuangnya beberapa kali, berharap denyut kesakitan dihatinya yang masih terasa bisa hilang secepatnya. Baekhyun memikirkan jalan yang akan ia ambil setelah ini. Ia akan melenyapkan perasaannya pada Chanyeol dengan pergi dari sampingnya sejauh mungkin. Ia tidak akan mungkin bisa tahan berada disamping Chanyeol jika hatinya terus menerima rasa sakit yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin bisa mencintai dirinya, Baekhyun tahu akan kenyataan pahit itu. Karena itulah ia harus pergi secepatnya dari sosok lelaki yang ia cintai sejak pertama kali mereka berdua bertemu tersebut.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat bahu kanannya terasa berat, ia langsung memutar kepalanya kesamping kanan, mendapati kepala Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah bersandar dengan nyaman di bahunya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan aroma wangi shampo yang ia sukai dari rambut Chanyeol dengan jarak sedekat ini. Ia juga bisa mendengar dengkuran halus Chanyeol yang berbunyi dengan nada lucu. Ia kemudian menatap dalam-dalam wajah tampan sahabat yang ia cintai itu dengan pandangan sayu dan juga sedih. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat begitu damai dan tenang tertidur di bahunya sekarang dan Baekhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Dengan ragu, ia memiringkan kepalanya sendiri, menyandarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Chanyeol dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma wangi dari rambut Chanyeol.

'**Seperti ini kah rasanya? Jika aku bisa sedekat ini denganmu, Chanyeol? Rasanya… aku sangat bahagia, bahagia sekali tapi juga terasa amat sakit. Sakit karena aku bukanlah siapa-siapa bagimu selain hanya sebagai seorang sahabat baik saja. Kau tidak memiliki sedikit pun sebuah perasaan yang kurasakan padamu, benar begitu bukan, Park Chanyeol?'** batin Baekhyun seraya menyimpan satu telapak tangan di depan dadanya, lalu meremas kemeja yang ia kenakan itu saat dirinya merasakan kembali denyut kesakitan dan juga rasa sesak disana.

'**Jika waktu bisa berhenti berputar, aku ingin terus seperti ini selamanya, bisakah?'**

Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata turun begitu saja dari sudut mata seorang Byun Baekhyun.

**-XOXO-**

**Chanyeol Apartement**

Baekhyun terlihat kesusahan membopong tubuh Chanyeol yang saat ini pun masih tertidur lelap diiringi gumaman tidak jelas dari mulutnya, sepertinya sampai saat ini ia masih dalam keadaan mabuk. Baekhyun sekarang tengah berjalan dengan susah payah bersama Chanyeol di lorong apartemen Chanyeol sendiri. Saat ia sudah sampai didepan pintu apartemen milik Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendudukkan Chanyeol dengan perlahan di lantai dan mulai mencari kunci apartemen milik _namja_ yang mabuk itu didalam saku celana yang Chanyeol kenakan. Ia sudah sering berkunjung ke apartemen Chanyeol dan sudah tahu kebiasaan Chanyeol dimana menyimpan kunci apartemen miliknya.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari dan membuka pintu apartemen Chanyeol yang terkunci. _Namja_ manis bertubuh mungil itu kembali membopong tubuh Chanyeol kedalam apartemen, tidak lupa menutup kembali pintu apartemen tersebut. Baekhyun membawa tubuh tinggi Chanyeol menuju kamarnya sendiri dengan memakai tenaga yang tidak sedikit, ia bersiap untuk menidurkan Chanyeol dikasur tetapi sebuah gerakkan cepat dari Chanyeol membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung mendapati dirinya kini terbaring diatas kasur empuk dengan tubuh Chanyeol diatasnya.

Baekhyun menarik napas yang dalam merasakan jarak wajahnya dan wajah Chanyeol yang sangat dekat, hanya terpaut dua atau tiga centimeter saja. Kedua kelopak mata Chanyeol mulai terbuka, menampilkan iris mata karamelnya yang menatap lurus iris mata hazel _namja_ yang sedang ditindihnya. Baekhyun sedikit terpaku melihat pancaran mata yang begitu teduh pada kedua manik mata Chanyeol yang menatap dirinya. Baekhyun bahkan diam saja saat Chanyeol mulai mengistirahatkan kepalanya di ceruk leher miliknya, menghirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tetapi ia kembali menutup mulutnya saat Chanyeol lebih dahulu membuka suara daripada dirinya.

"Baekkie… kenapa kau selalu…"

Chanyeol langsung terdiam dan menutup mulutnya kembali rapat-rapat, tidak ingin melanjutkan ucapannya barusan. Baekhyun hanya bisa diam saja dengan situasi yang dialaminya saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya ingin Chanyeol ucapkan barusan padanya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menatap langit-langit kamar Chanyeol dengan tatapan kosong saat perasaannya kini tengah campur aduk. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol bertindak seperti ini padanya. Yang Baekhyun tahu, mungkin Chanyeol hanya butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya sekarang, setelah apa yang sudah Chanyeol alami hari ini.

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mulai kembali berbicara.

"Baekkie… aku menyukaimu…" bisik Chanyeol tepat disamping telinga Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun langsung menegang sempurna, kedua matanya terbuka lebar dan langsung bergerak cepat melirik Chanyeol. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras tidak terkendali. Chanyeol mulai menarik wajahnya dari ceruk leher Baekhyun, menatap lelaki manis itu dengan pandangan yang sulit Baekhyun artikan. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri menatap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah tidak percaya, setelah apa yang Chanyeol bisikkan disamping telinganya tadi. Kedua tangan Chanyeol perlahan mulai melepaskan sweater milik Baekhyun yang membalut tubuh atasnya dan melemparkannya kesembarang arah, masih dengan kedua iris matanya yang fokus menatap Baekhyun.

'**Itu tidak benar… Chanyeol berbohong Baekhyun. Ia tidak menyukaimu, ia mengatakan hal itu karena ia sedang mabuk,'** ucap sebuah suara didalam hati seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun mulai bergetar saat kedua tangan Chanyeol kini mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan satu persatu. Refleks kedua tangannya menahan gerakan tangan Chanyeol. "O-oi, Cha-Chanyeol! Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku? He-hentikan," pekik Baekhyun saat kedua tangannya ternyata tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan gerakkan tangan Chanyeol - masih dalam keadaan mabuk – yang berusaha untuk membuka semua kancing kemejanya.

"Hentikan! Hentikan Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi dihadapan Chanyeol dengan raut wajah memohonnya. Chanyeol tidak menggubris ucapan Baekhyun, ia malah mendekatkaan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun setelah ia berhasil melepaskan semua kancing kemeja Baekhyun yang menampilkan tubuh atas pemuda manis itu yang terekspose sempurna dihadapan Chanyeol. Ia mulai menyatukan bibir mereka berdua dan melumat habis bibir milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha memberontak dengan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, namun kedua tangannya dengan cepat ditahan oleh kedua tangan milik Chanyeol. Wajah Baekhyun bergerak liar kekanan dan kekiri, berusaha keras agar Chanyeol tidak dapat menciumnya seperti tadi. Namun sayangnya Chanyeol tidak kehabisan akal, ia menyatukan kedua tangan Baekhyun diatas kepalanya dan menggenggamnya hanya dengan satu tangan. Lalu satu tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menahan kepala Baekhyun agar tidak bisa bergerak semaunya.

"Hentikan Yeollie! Kau sedang mabuk, sadarlah! Jangan la-mphh-"

Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun dan berciuman dengannya selama beberapa menit, menghasilkan suara erangan dari _namja_ yang ditindihnya itu. Ia lalu melepaskan ciumannya sebentar, hanya untuk melihat Baekhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan takut namun wajahnya begitu merah merona.

"Byun Baekhyun… jadilah milikku," kata Chanyeol dengan satu tangannya yang tadi memegang kepala Baekhyun kini mulai turun perlahan-lahan, tanpa Baekhyun sadari tangan Chanyeol itu mulai melepaskan sabuk serta celana yang ia kenakan. Sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain masih menahan dua tangan Baekhyun yang mulai berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari dirinya.

Baekhyun panik seketika saat Chanyeol mulai melepaskan celananya, ia menggerakkan tubuhnya liar tak tentu arah. "Ja-jangan lakukan ini Cha-Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun dengan nada takut juga panik. "Kau mabuk, ini aku Baekhyun bukan Yejin. Yang kau sukai adalah Yejin bukan aku. Sadarlah, kumohon sadarlah Chanyeol," seru Baekhyun yang tidak lama kemudian mulai menangis seraya berusaha terus menerus untuk bisa melepaskan dirinya dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terlihat tersenyum kecil ketika ia sudah berhasil meraih apa yang ia cari dibawah sana, membuat Baekhyun sontak menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat.

"Cha-Chan uukkhh aahh~~"

"Aku menyukaimu Baekkie… sangat… jadilah milikku,"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak sentuhan Chanyeol, ia tidak bisa menolak sentuhan lembut dari sahabat yang ia cintai itu. Ia lemah akan sentuhan Chanyeol malam itu, malam dimana ia menyerahkan seluruh tubuhnya sepenuh hati pada seorang Park Chanyeol.

**-XOXO-**

Paginya, Baekhyun duduk menangis diatas kasur. Menarik kedua kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedang menangis disana, tepat disamping Chanyeol dengan tubuh telanjang penuh bercak merah di dada dan bahunya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa malam tadi bisa sebegitu lemahnya dengan Chanyeol, ia tidak menyangka memberikan tubuhnya pada seseorang yang tidak mencintainya, seseorang yang tengah dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan atau jelaskan pada Chanyeol saat ia bangun dari tidurnya nanti, selain mengatakan bahwa malam itu hanya sebuah kesalahan mereka berdua saja.

Saat Chanyeol bangun, ia begitu kaget dengan keadaan dirinya dan juga keadaan Baekhyun disebelahnya. Ia meminta penjelasan atas apa yang sudah terjadi dan Baekhyun menceritakan semua yang terjadi sembari terisak. Termasuk juga tentang pernyataan Chanyeol, dimana Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai dirinya saat pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu masih dalam keadaan mabuk. Tapi Baekhyun tutup mulut soal perasaan dirinya pada Chanyeol, ia tidak mengatakan padanya bahwa ia juga menyukai atau bahkan mencintai sahabatnya ini. Baekhyun juga tidak menyinggung kenapa Chanyeol mabuk tadi malam, karena ia tidak siap jika jawaban yang Chanyeol keluarkan akan melukai hatinya lagi.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan semburat merahnya saat Chanyeol bertanya padanya, dengan wajah yang memerah juga. Kenapa ia tidak menghentikannya saat ia berusaha untuk menyentuhnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menjawab bahwa ia kalah tenaga dan kalah kekuatan dibanding Chanyeol malam itu, dan hal itulah yang membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Keduanya sempat terdiam cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suara, memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua dan sontak membuat Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Itu memang benar Baekkie, soal pernyataan itu," gumam Chanyeol tanpa memandang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai memeluk dirinya sendiri mendengar penuturan Chanyeol barusan. Ada rasa senang dan bahagia yang menelusup masuk kedalam hatinya walaupun perasaan ragu akan ucapan Chanyeol barusan lebih besar dibanding perasaan bahagia tersebut.

"Apa kau keberatan menjadi pacarku mulai sekarang, Baekkie?" tawar Chanyeol masih tanpa memandang wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut karena tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol bisa berkata seperti itu, walau didalam hatinya Baekhyun cukup senang karena Chanyeol menawari dirinya untuk menjadi kekasihnya, tapi…

"A-aku, ta-tapi kau dan Yej-"

"Kami sudah berpisah dua hari yang lalu," potong Chanyeol cepat. Baekhyun langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar kabar baru itu. Ia yakin alasan kenapa Chanyeol mabuk kemarin malam memang karena Yejin. Chanyeol mungkin tidak bisa melupakan Yejin dan jujur saja, itu membuat hatinya sakit dan perih.

"Kau bisa mencoba untuk menyukai dan mungkin juga mencintaiku mulai sekarang Baekkie. Ji-jika kau mau menjadi kekasihku tentunya," sambung Chanyeol yang mulai memandang pada Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh makna.

Baekhyun tersenyum pedih dalam hati, ternyata selama ini Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa ia menyimpan rasa kepadanya. Baekhyun hampir menolak tawaran Chanyeol jika saja Chanyeol tidak memeluknya seperti sekarang ini. Mendekap tubuh mungilnya dengan kehangatan seperti ini.

"Pernyataan yang aku ucapkan saat mabuk itu, memang benar adanya Baekkie, percayalah padaku. Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku karena pelampiasan dari Yejin atau alasan lainnya. Aku memang benar-benar menyukaimu Baekkie," ucap Chanyeol tanpa nada keraguan disana.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. **'Benarkah itu,'** batin Baekhyun agak ragu sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku akan mencobanya…mencoba untuk percaya padamu dan mencoba untuk bisa menyukaimu juga, Chanyeol," ucapnya seraya membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

Meski mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih, di café mereka masih bertindak seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mereka berdua masih bersikap seperti biasanya, bersikap seperti dua orang sahabat yang selalu bertengkar atau saling mengejek satu sama lain di café. Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun masih menjadi dua orang mood maker di Exotic Café tanpa mau mengumbar berita bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Selain karena takut oleh Boss mereka, mereka juga masih memiliki keraguan akan perasaan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Hanya mereka berdua yang tahu isi hati mereka tanpa mau berbagi kepada orang lain.

**Flashback End**

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun, kenapa kau malah melamun," seru Chen disamping tubuh Baekhyun yang sejak tadi ia lihat sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Baekhyun terlonjak oleh suara tinggi Chen dan ia langsung mengelus dadanya saking kagetnya. Ia kemudian menatap Chen sebal."Kau mengagetkanku Chen," ucapnya sembari mempoutkan bibir.

Chen mendengus sebal dan menjitak kepala Baekhyun pelan. "Siapa suruh _hyung_ untuk melamun terus, bagaimana jika Boss Kris melihatmu hah? _Hyung_ mau dihukum atau mungkin dipecat olehnya nanti?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Makanya cepat kita bereskan dan bersihkan lantai dua ini sebelum Boss Kris keluar dari ruangannya," ujar Chen yang sesaat kemudian kembali menyibukkan dirinya membersihkan meja disamping Baekhyun. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sebelum akhirnya ia juga ikut bersih-bersih bersama Chen.

**-XOXO-**

**Exotic Café, 20.00 pm KST.**

Semua karyawan café sudah berganti baju mereka dengan baju kasual. Mereka semua kecuali Kris yang berada didalam ruangannya. Sulli, Krystal, Seohyun lalu Tiffany yang pulang lebih dahulu karena sudah dijemput oleh _namjachingu_ masing-masing. Sekarang sedang berkumpul di lantai satu café, menikmati camilan yang dibuat oleh para chef sebelum mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing. Tapi ternyata Chanyeol tidak ikut makan camilan bersama juga, ia pulang lebih dahulu setelah sebelumnya membantu Kyungsoo membersihkan alat masak, ia bilang ia ada janji dengan seseorang. Dan Baekhyun yang mengetahui hal itu hanya bisa menatap sedih pada Chanyeol yang kini mulai pergi meninggalkan café begitu saja, tanpa mau menatapnya atau bahkan berbicara padanya terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun menunduk dan menghela napas panjang.

Baekhyun tersentak saat bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang, ia menatap kesamping kanan hanya untuk mendapati Tao yang sedang menatapnya khawatir. "Baek _hyung_ tidak apa-apa? _Hyung_ terlihat lesu," tanyanya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya pada Tao. "Tidak apa, aku baik-baik saja Tao," jawab Baekhyun masih sambil tersenyum pada Tao, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia memang tidak apa-apa. Tao membalas tersenyum juga pada Baekhyun.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar," kata Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh Tao.

Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju toilet dengan lesu. Sedangkan Tao kembali bercengkrama dengan para karyawan lainnya.

"Zi Tao," panggil seseorang dari belakang Tao, Tao berbalik dan mendapati Kris berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Semua karyawan pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sang Boss yang berjalan pelan menuju arah mereka, tepatnya pada Tao.

"Kita berangkat sekarang, sebelum malam terlalu larut," ujar Kris dengan nada suara yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tao mengangguk dengan malu-malu, ia lalu membungkukkan badan pada karyawan lain dengan sopan untuk pamit pulang lebih dahulu. Tao pun kemudian berjalan disamping Kris, sebelum mereka berdua akhirnya keluar dari café, entah mau pergi kemana.

"Mereka berdua akan kencan di mall," celutuk sebuah suara yang berasal dari mulut seorang Kim Minseok atau Xiumin. Kontan saja semua pasang mata langsung memandang padanya bahkan beberapa dari mereka yang sedang mengunyah sesuatu tersedak mendengar penuturan Xiumin. Xiumin mulai makan dengan santai tanpa mempedulikan beberapa tatapan terkejut yang diarahkan padanya, terkejut bukan karena saat ini Xiumin sedang memakan satu potong cake sekali lahap, tapi lebih karena ucapan yang ia lontarkan barusan.

"Aku mendengarnya tadi sore dengan jelas. Langsung dari mulut Boss sendiri," sambung Xiumin saat semua pasang mata itu meminta penjelasan padanya.

"Mustahil!" pekik Hyoyeon dan Himchan, dua kakak beradik itu bersamaan.

"Boss dan Tao berkencan, aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini," gumam Kyungsoo pelan yang diangguki oleh Chen dan pasangan HunHan.

"Tapi mungkin itu memang benar. Lagipula Boss Kris memperlakukan Tao agak spesial kan dibanding kita?" cetus Lay yang diangguki oleh semua karyawan disana. "Boss bahkan tidak memberikan hukuman pada Tao karena terlambat tadi pagi," kata Luhan dengan nada iri.

"Selama aku berkerja disini, baru pertama kalinya juga aku melihat Boss Kris bersikap beda dari biasanya pada Tao," timpal Chen sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kurasa mereka berdua akan sangat cocok jika bersama, sama cocoknya seperti aku dan Himchannie," cetus Yongguk seraya menggerling nakal pada Himchan yang akan menyuapinya. Himchan yang mendengarnya menjadi malu dan dengan sengaja memukul lengan Yongguk yang sekarang tengah terkekeh pelan.

"Woah~ tak kusangka dengan membawa Tao kemari akan berdampak besar seperti ini pada Kris," ujar Suho dengan nada senang disamping Lay yang sedang mengunyah buah-buahan. "Kurasa ini akan menjadi sangat menarik jika aku bisa menggoda mereka berdua nanti," sambungnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di bahu Lay. Sontak saja wajah Lay langsung blushing dan ia mulai menundukkan wajahnya karena malu saat para karyawan lain melihat kedekatan mereka berdua seperti sekarang ini.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun yang sedang berada didalam toilet sedang memperhatikan refleksi pantulan dirinya didalam cermin. Wajahnya terlihat kacau karena memikirkan Chanyeol yang sekarang mungkin sudah bertemu dengan Yejin dan mulai berjalan bersama-sama dengannya. Baekhyun sontak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan Chanyeol yang sedang berduaan dengan Yejin.

Baekhyun menyalakan keran air wastafel dan mulai membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali.

'**Jika kau masih ragu dengan perasaanmu dan kau tidak ingin bersamaku, katakana saja langsung padaku,'**

'**Aku ingin semua orang dan dunia tahu, bahwa kau kekasihku… kau itu milikku…'**

'**Apa kau tidak mau hubungan kita diketahui oleh orang lain? Apa kau ingin seperti itu terus?'**

'**Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku Baekki,'**

'**Aku menyukaimu Baekkie… sangat… jadilah milikku,'**

Baekhyun mulai menitikan air matanya saat kata-kata Chanyeol barusan teriang dikepalanya. Bagaimana bisa ia bersikap sebegitu jahat pada Chanyeol dengan tidak mempercayai perasaannya yang tulus itu sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menyakiti hati Chanyeol dan ia baru sadar sekarang jika Chanyeol memang menyukainya dan bahkan mungkin mencintainya juga? Perasaan yang sama yang ia berikan pada Chanyeol, perasaan yang terbalaskan oleh orang yang ia cintai itu.

Baekhyun mulai menutup kedua matanya, membuat air mata yang memupuk di kelopak matanya mulai turun membanjiri pipi mulusnya. Baekhyun mulai menggumamkan makian untuk dirinya sendiri, akibat kebodohan dirinya. Ia lalu kembali membasuh mukanya dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar dihadapannya.

"Aku bodoh, sangat bodoh," ucapnya pelan dengan wajah sedih.

"Chanyeol memang menyukaiku, tapi kenapa aku…"

Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya karena kesal dan marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuknya, aku tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol," ujarnya seraya membersihkan wajahnya dari butiran air keran dan air matanya dengan handuk yang ada disana. Setelah itu, Baekhyun bergegas keluar dari toilet dan berjalan menuju chef Kyungsoo yang akan bergegas pulang.

"Kyungsoo," panggil Baekhyun. Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan sepasang iris matanya pada Baekhyun yang baru saja memanggilnya. "Iya, ada apa Baek _hyung_?" tanyanya.

"Aku butuh pertolonganmu," jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"Pertolongan apa?"

"Bantu aku membuat sebuah cake. Cake untuk seseorang yang sangat spesial, maukah kau membantuku?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Aku tidak keberatan membantumu _hyung_. kita akan membuat kue itu, untuk seseorang yang spesial di hati seorang Byun Baekhyun,"

Wajah Baekhyun langsung blushing mendengarnya. "Kita bisa membuat cakenya disini dengan meminta izin kepada Suho _appa_," sambung Kyungsoo yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

'**Chanyeol maafkan aku. Aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu sebagai permintaan maafku dan juga menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu. Aku tidak akan membohongi perasaanku dan juga membohongimu lagi, Yeollie,'**

**TBC**

Chap sekarang dan chap untuk kedepan main focus buat BaekYeol / ChanBaek dan ada selipan couple lainnya juga. Mian kalo misalkan feelnya kurang dapet, author soalnya lemah kalo soal genre feel atau fluff *mewek*. Ayooo BaekYeol shipper, mana semangat kaliaaannnn *teriak pake toa*

Spesial Thanks To :

**needtexotic, Guest, lee kaisoo, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, YuniNJ, bang3424, Tania3424 2x, Qhia503, Rujak Cobek, Kazuma B'tomat, BLUEFIRE0805, ICE14, CallMeThes42, oline, Gita Safira, Rindaesung0910, Little Panda, nisa, weisheme, mumu-cute, Jaylyn Rui, BluePink ElfEXOtic, 13ginger, Jl Dray, Raichi Chan, Byun Soo Ra, Jin Ki Tao, siscaMinstalove, ajib4ff, Aiiu d'freaky, SapphireGirl, hatakehanahungry, minamintsoo ELF EXOtics, , Deer Panda, ZeLuS MuXiChoi JunHanPa, springyeol, SuLay Daughter 2x, vickykezia23, Ochaaa, Lylyda, JinK 1314, Sparkyu, Aegya woosuk, ExoticHottest, leedongin, BlueWolf, shim jiseun, Kopi Luwak, Riyoung Kim, Yui The Devil, Melodysm, Chan-Chan, hyeramin, putchanC, caca Exotic, Oh Hannie, BaekhyunSamaa, chairun, Huang Lin Mei, Milky Andromeda, hdionee, Kim Panda, Park BaekHyun, Little Panda, LeeEunin.**

Terima kasih atas review, dukungan, saran dan doa yang kalian kirim buat aq. I love you all :*

Selamat berpuasa dan mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan-kesalahan yang author buat pada kalian *deep bow*

Mind to Review again?


	10. Chapter 10

**Exotic Café**

**Chapter Ten**

"**The True Feelings Part 2"**

**Main Focus : ChanBaek / BaekYeol and Other Pair.**

**Warning : Typho(s), Alur Berantakan, Tidak sesuai EYD, dll.**

**-XOXO-**

Park Chanyeol terlihat sedang melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya dijalanan dengan langkah malas. Pelayan bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan dari Exotic Café yang sekarang memakai sweater berwarna abu-abu dengan kaos t-shirt berwarna putih dan celana jeans hitam itu mulai menghela napas berkali-kali disetiap langkah kedua kakinya yang dibungkus sepatu kets berwarna biru muda. Pemuda berambut coklat terang itu tengah memikirkan suatu masalah yang sering kali mengganggu jalan pikirannya belakangan ini. Tidak ia pedulikan suara pekikan-pekikan senang dari beberapa _yeojya-yeojya_ disekitarnya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum akan parasnya. Karena pikiran Chanyeol hanya tertuju pada satu masalah itu. Masalah yang ia anggap sangat rumit untuk diselesaikan dalam waktu dekat.

Chanyeol kemudian menghentikan langkah kakinya dan mulai mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, menatap langit malam yang ternyata agak sedikit mendung saat ini. Mungkin dalam beberapa menit kedepan hujan akan turun, pikir Chanyeol saat dirinya melihat keadaan langit yang sedang mendung tersebut. Pikirannya pun mulai melayang-layang kembali entah kemana. Ia mulai mengingat dan memikirkan lagi sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya atau lebih tepatnya perasaannya itu.

"Baekkie… Aku harus bagaimana?" gumamnya pelan hampir berupa bisikkan dengan pandangan mata yang mulai sayu. Sepasang manik mata miliknya dengan jelas memancarkan rasa keputusasaan yang cukup besar. Dan awan mendung diatas sana benar-benar menggambarkan kondisi hatinya saat ini.

**Drrtt Drrrttt**

Chanyeol tersentak kaget saat merasakan sebuah getaran ponsel miliknya yang dia simpan di dalam saku celana. Dengan segera ia mengambil ponsel tersebut dan membaca sebuah pesan yang dia terima dari seorang Kim Yejin, mantan kekasihnya. Sebuah helaan napas kecewa langsung tercipta dari mulut pemuda tampan tersebut saat ia mengetahui pengirim pesan itu ternyata bukanlah dari kekasihnya sendiri, Byun Baekhyun.

Padahal Chanyeol sedikit berharap ia akan segera menerima setidaknya satu buah pesan singkat dari Baekhyun. Disaat ia tadi pergi begitu saja dari Café meninggalkan lelaki manis itu, tanpa mau mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya. Ia tahu ia keterlaluan dan mungkin Baekhyun merasakan kekecewaan padanya karena hal itu. Tapi tetap saja, bagi Chanyeol sekarang ini, dengan Baekhyun mau mengirimkan pesan padanya. Walaupun hanya sekedar bertanya dia sekarang ada dimana atau mau pergi kemana? Hanya dengan isi pesan seperti itu saja, Chanyeol sudah merasa senang. Itu berarti Baekhyun masih peduli padanya dan masih memikirkan hubungan mereka berdua yang cukup rumit ini. Itu pun jika memang kekasihnya benar-benar mau mengirimi pesan tersebut padanya.

Sungguh, Chanyeol sekarang benar-benar membutuhkan kata-kata itu dari Baekhyun untuk mengusir rasa takut dihatinya. Rasa takut jika Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak serius dengan hubungan mereka yang baru berumur sebiji jagung ini. Chanyeol juga memiliki ketakutan akan putusnya hubungan mereka berdua jika rasa takutnya itu memang benar. Jujur saja, Chanyeol tidak ingin kehilangan sosok Baekhyun yang saat ini sudah menjadi miliknya.

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang dan mulai berharap Baekhyun tidak sampai seperti itu. Ia yakin Baekhyun mau menjadi kekasihnya bukan karena keterpaksaan, bukan juga karena kecelakaan saat dia mabuk dan menyentuhnya malam itu. Chanyeol sangat yakin Baekhyun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Hanya saja, Baekhyun mungkin membutuhkan waktu untuk menyadarinya dan Chanyeol akan menunggu dengan sabar hingga waktu itu tiba. Dan saat itu, ia juga akan mengutarakan perasaannya kembali pada Baekhyun tanpa ada kata pengecualian. Termasuk juga memberitahukan alasan kenapa ia mabuk malam itu pada Baekhyun.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol sudah merasa lelah. Lelah akan jarak yang memisahkan dirinya dan juga Baekhyun yang kian lama kian jauh. Walau dalam kenyataan yang ada mereka selalu berdekatan satu sama lainnya. Matanya lelah memandang Baekhyun yang seakan selalu enggan untuk menatapnya kembali. Kakinya terlalu letih untuk terus melangkah bersama dengan Baekhyun dan kedua tangannya mulai terasa lemas untuk terus menggapai sosok Baekhyun yang selalu berada puluhan langkah lebih jauh darinya. Dan hatinya mulai terasa rapuh saat Baekhyun juga enggan hanya untuk sekedar mengatakan padanya bahwa ia mencintai dirinya.

Tapi Chanyeol terlalu mencintai Baekhyun dan tidak pernah sekalipun ia ingin melepaskan lelaki manis itu.

**Drrttt**

Chanyeol tersentak saat nada dering pengingat pesannya bergetar. Ia kemudian menatap layar ponselnya kembali dan mulai membaca pesan dari Yejin yang masuk beberapa saat yang lalu itu.

**Oppa kau ada dimana sekarang? Sebentar lagi aku sudah sampai di Megabox Coex. Aku akan langsung membeli dua tiket untuk kita berdua begitu sampai disana. Aku tunggu kedatanganmu Chanyeol oppa ^_^**

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan dan mulai mengetikkan sebuah pesan balasan untuk Yejin.

**Aku baru pulang kerja Yejin-ah. Aku akan segera menuju kesana, kau tunggu saja 15 menit lagi aku sudah pasti sampai.**

Chanyeol kemudian mengirim pesan singkat itu dan dalam beberapa detik sebuah jawaban dari Yejin muncul kembali dilayar ponselnya.

**Oke oppa **** Saranghae :***

Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya setelah membaca sms itu. Ia merasa _de javu_ dengan sms berisi pesan seperti ini dari Yejin. Karena saat mereka berdua menjadi kekasih dulu, Yejin memang sering kali mengiriminya pesan bertuliskan seperti yang tertera di layar ponselnya saat ini. Tidak jauh berbeda sama sekali bahkan saat mereka kini sudah putus. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, kekasihnya itu tidak pernah sekalipun mengirimkan pesan berisi kata-kata seperti yang Yejin kirimkan padanya saat ini. Tidak pernah sekalipun saat mereka berdua resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa?

Chanyeol kembali menatap pesan tersebut dalam diam. Mungkinkah Yejin masih belum bisa menerima putusnya hubungan mereka berdua yang sudah berjalan enam bulan lamanya? Dan biasanya ia akan membalas pesan tersebut dengan senang hati saat mereka berdua masih menjalin hubungan. Namun saat ini Chanyeol merasa enggan untuk membalas pesan tersebut. Itu semua karena ia bukanlah kekasih Yejin lagi. Ia dan Yejin sudah benar-benar putus dan Baekhyunlah yang menjadi kekasihnya saat ini. Sosok lelaki manis yang mencuri hatinya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu didepan Exotic café.

Maka dari itu, tanpa mau membuang waktu lagi Chanyeol kembali menyimpan ponselnya dan ia mulai menyetop sebuah taxi dengan arah tujuan _Megabox Coex Cinema_. Chanyeol amat sangat berharap, suatu saat nanti Baekhyun juga akan mengiriminya pesan yang isinya sama seperti apa yang Yejin tadi kirimkan padanya. Jujur saja, hanya dengan membayangkan Baekhyun mengiriminya pesan seperti itu mampu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum hangat dan dadanya mulai berdebar-debar dengan keras. Dan Chanyeol, sekali lagi, percaya jika hal itu akan ia alami suatu saat nanti dikala hubungannya dengan Baekhyun mulai membaik.

Chanyeol juga sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya mau begitu saja menerima tawan Yejin untuk menonton film bersama malam ini. Kenapa ia tidak menolaknya saja dengan halus? Apakah karena ia masih memiliki rasa suka pada Yejin? Apakah karena ia merasa tidak enak jika menolak permintaan seorang wanita yang pernah berada disampingnya dulu? Atau, apakah karena ia ingin melihat reaksi Baekhyun dengan ini? Dalam artian, Chanyeol ingin tahu apakah Baekhyun akan merasa cemburu dan marah jika ia kembali berinteraksi dengan mantan kekasihnya?

Chanyeol memijat pelan keningnya memikirkan hal-hal tersebut yang sukses membuat dirinya pusing sekarang. Ia antara yakin dan tidak yakin salah satu dari pilihan diatas adalah alasannya mau menerima tawaran dari Yejin begitu saja. Namun Chanyeol memiliki alasan yang pasti dengan tindakannya saat ini. Bagi Chanyeol, terkadang cara terbaik untuk mendapatkan perhatian seseorang yang kita cintai adalah dengan berhenti memberikan perhatian kita kepada-nya. Dan menunggu dengan sabar reaksi balasan yang akan kita terima dari orang yang ia cintai akan tindakan kita tersebut.

Terdengar kejam memang, tapi apa salahnya jika Chanyeol mencobanya dan melihat reaksi apa yang akan Baekhyun berikan padanya.

**-XOXO-**

**Exotic Café**

**21.00 pm KST.**

"Selesai~" Baekhyun bersorak gembira dengan gurat wajah kelelahan melihat kue hasil buatannya dengan Kyungsoo. Lebih dominan sih kue itu buatan Baekhyun. Karena Kyungsoo hanya memberikan beberapa instruksi pada Baekhyun saat Baekhyun tidak sengaja melakukan kesalahan membuat _chocolate cakenya_ saja.

Kyungsoo mulai melihat-lihat _chocolate cake_ buatan Baekhyun dengan seksama. Tiga buah cake mungil dengan tiga bentuk yang berbeda-beda yaitu berbentuk hati , hurup 'I' dan juga hurup'U'. Yang disusun bertuliskan I U dalam kotak berukuran 15 x 10 centimeter. Dimana didalam cake berbentuk hati terdapat lelehan coklat hangat kesukaan Chanyeol yang Baekhyun buat dengan segenap kemampuannya.

Setelah meliat hasil karya tersebut. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis melihat _chocolate cake_ buatan Baekhyun. "Cake buatan Baek _hyung_ tidak buruk. Cakenya sangat bagus menurutku untuk ukuran seorang pemula," komentarnya yang sesaat kemudian ia mulai memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Hmm… apakah karena cake ini akan diberikan pada seseorang yang _hyung_ sukai, makanya _hyung_ membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati?" lanjutnya dengan sedikit nada godaan pada sosok Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul dengan wajah merona. Ia mulai membungkus kue itu dengan hati-hati. Sementara Kyungsoo dengan sabar menunggu ucapan balasan dari sahabat baiknya itu. "Aku tidak menyukainya… tapi mencintainya Kyungsoo,"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Namun hari ini dan hari-hari sebelumnya aku terlalu banyak membuat luka di hatinya dan juga di hatiku sendiri. Itu semua karena kebodohanku dan juga karena rasa takutku yang berlebihan. Karena dahulu dia mencintai sosok orang lain yang lebih baik dan lebih sempurna dariku. Dan hal itu membuatku merasa… aku tidak cocok untuk berada disampingnya." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan langsung dari mulutnya barusan. Kata-kata itu benar-benar keluar langsung dari dalam hatinya, sesuatu yang ia pendam belakangan ini.

"Maka dari aku terlalu banyak membohongi perasaanku sendiri karena takut suatu saat nanti dia akan pergi meninggalkanku dan kembali dalam pelukan orang itu, Kyungsoo," sambung Baekhyun dengan kepala yang mulai menunduk, menyembunyikan kedua matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Kyungsoo memasang wajah sedih dan mulai menepuk lembut punggung Baekhyun juga mengusapnya pelan, menenangkan sahabatnya yang tidak biasanya bersikap serapuh ini didepannya.

"_Hyung_, terkadang dalam masalah cinta. _Hyung_ harus menerima dia atas dasar 'siapa dia dan bersama siapa dia sekarang' bukan 'siapa dia dan bersama dengan siapa dia sebelumnya'," ujar Kyungsoo dengan memamerkan senyum hangat pada Baekhyun. "Sekarang dia bersama denganmu bukan, Baek _hyung_? Bukan bersama dengan orang itu lagi,"

Baekhyun merasa tertampar dengan ucapan Kyungsoo barusan. Dengan ragu ia menatap Kyungsoo didepannya yang masih tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Pikirkan saja ucapanku barusan Baek _hyung_." Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya lalu mengambil bungkusan kue milik Baekhyun yang berada diatas meja counter dan menyimpan bungkusan tersebut didada Baekhyun dengan satu tangan. Satu tangan Kyungsoo yang lain mulai meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggerakkanya untuk memeluk erat bungkusan tersebut dengan kedua tangan miliknya.

Kyungsoo lalu mulai membereskan peralatannya, tidak terlalu mempedulikan Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah tersenyum kecil padanya. Baekhyun menatap bungkusan coklat yang kini berada dalam pelukannya dengan pandangan teduh.

"Kita harus pulang sekarang _hyung_, ini sudah malam. Tapi sebelum itu, _hyung_ harus benar-benar mau menemui Chanyeol _hyung_ dan memberikan cake buatanmu ini padanya sekaligus menyelesaikan masalah yang kalian berdua hadapi," ujarnya yang membuat senyum Baekhyun hilang dan berganti oleh raut wajah keterkejutan miliknya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau…"

"Kita sudah berteman selama hampir tiga tahun Baek _hyung_. _Hyung_ pikir aku tidak tahu jika ada sesuatu diantara kalian berdua belakangan ini? Bagiku hubungan kalian berdua terlihat amat jelas," kata Kyungsoo dengan nada santai dimana sekarang wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah mendengar ucapannya.

"Jika kalian berdua hanya bersahabat seperti aku dan dirimu _hyung_. Tatapan matamu pada Chanyeol _hyung_ pasti sama saat _hyung_ juga menatapku. Tapi kenyataannya, aku melihat _hyung_ memandang dan menatap Chanyeol _hyung_ dengan arti tatapan mata yang lain. Aku menebak bahwa arti tatapan _hyung _itu adalah tatapan rasa suka dan mungkin juga bisa menjadi cinta," celutuk Kyungsoo yang membuat wajah pemuda manis disampingnya kini semakin memerah.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup saat ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo. "Menurutmu… apakah Chanyeol juga menyukaiku?" tanyanya yang tanpa sadar memeluk bungkusan kue dalam pelukannya mengerat.

Kyungsoo menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya membereskan peralatan adonan kue. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang tengah memandangnya dengan raut wajah harap-harap cemas meminta kejelasan darinya. Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul pada Baekhyun. "Kalau soal itu, _hyung_ harus menanyakan sendiri pada orang yang bersangkutan, yaitu Chanyeol _hyung_ sendiri," jawabnya yang dibalas raut wajah kecewa dari Baekhyun.

"Baek _hyung_ pasti sudah tahu akan hal itu. Coba tanyakan saja pada hati _hyung_ sendiri tentang perasaan Chanyeol _hyung_ pada Baek _hyung _selama ini," tambah Kyungsoo yang membuat Baekhyun terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia memamerkan sebuah senyum manisnya pada Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun kemudian menyimpan bungkusan kuenya hanya untuk dapat memeluk Kyungsoo erat. "Terima kasih Kyungsoo, kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang aku miliki," ujarnya yang membuat lelaki yang berwajah sama manisnya dengan dirinya itu terkekeh pelan dan mulai membalas pelukannya.

"Aku turut senang jika aku adalah sahabat terbaikmu Baek _hyung_."

**-XOXO-**

**21.30 KST.**

Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo mulai keluar dari Exotic Café setelah keduanya selesai membereskan dapur bersama-sama. Kyungsoo juga tidak lupa mengunci pintu utama café dan itu berarti dia besok harus datang lebih pagi seperti biasanya karena ia yang menyimpan kunci café selain Boss Kris dan Suho. Baekhyun menunggu Kyungsoo mengunci pintu café dengan bungkusan kue dalam pelukannya.

Setelah Kyungsoo selesai mengunci pintu dan memastikan café benar-benar sudah terkunci, ia langsung menghampiri Baekhyun. "Aku tidak bisa banyak membantu setelah ini selain mendoakan masalah kalian berdua agar cepat selesai," ucapnya.

"Kau sudah banyak membantuku Kyungsoo. Ini adalah masalahku dengan Chanyeol, jangan khawatir, biar aku selesaikan sendiri mulai dari sini,"

"Oke _hyung_,_ hwaiting_!"

Kyungsoo memberikan semangat pada Baekhyun yang diangguki olehnya. Baekhyun lalu mulai berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Mengingat arah jalan mereka berdua yang berlawanan satu sama lainnya. Dan Kyungsoo masih terus memandangi langkah Baekhyun hingga sosoknya hilang di ujung pertigaan sana.

Jujur saja, Kyungsoo sedikit khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ia hanya berharap kedua _hyungnya_ itu dapat menyelesaikan masalah percintaan mereka yang kelihatannya cukup rumit itu secepatnya. Karena Kyungsoo merindukan saat-saat kedua _hyungnya_ itu bersikap konyol dan saling bertengkar kecil satu sama lain di café. Yang dimana belakangan ini sudah jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah terjadi lagi.

Melihat hal itu membuat Kyungsoo jadi sedikit berpikir apakah kisah cintanya akan serumit mereka berdua yah suatu saat nanti?

"Apa kau menunggu seseorang tuan Chef? Ini sudah malam tapi anda masih belum juga pulang kerumah? Apa anda sedang menunggu sang kekasih untuk menjemput anda disini?"

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar seseorang yang berbicara dibelakang tubuhnya. Ia tidak perlu menebak dua kali siapa orang yang berbicara tersebut, karena ia hapal betul dengan suara itu. Suara seorang lelaki playboy menyebalkan yang tidak ingin ia lihat wajahnya mulai saat ini dan seterusnya. Suara seseorang yang tadi sore membuat emosinya naik hingga ke ubun-ubun dan membuatnya melakukan kegaduhan di café.

Dengan enggan, Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya malas dan langsung menatap tajam sosok seorang Kim Jongin yang berdiri hanya lima langkah dari posisinya saat ini. Kai seperti biasa, hanya memasang cengiran lebarnya pada sosok seorang Do Kyungsoo atau yang sering Kai panggil tuan Chef.

Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya didada, masih dengan kedua manik matanya yang menatap Kai tajam dan juga raut wajah dingin miliknya yang terpasang sempurna. "Hal itu bukanlah urusanmu," sahutnya singkat membalas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kai kepadanya barusan.

"Dingin dan galak seperti biasanya eh tuan Chef," cetus Kai dengan nada menyindir sembari terkekeh pelan.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan kemudian berdecak sebal mendengar ucapan Kai, sedikit emosi juga dengan sindiran dari Kai. "Bisakah kau menutup mulutmu dan berhenti menggangguku sehari saja tuan playboy. Atau kau ingin aku memberikan bogem mentahku lagi pada wajah jelekmu itu untuk yang kedua kalinya?"

Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya tanpa mau memandang wajah Kai yang masih tersenyum padanya. Kyungsoo sedikit kaget saat ia melewati sosok Kim Jongin begitu saja, lelaki yang ia benci itu tidak melakukan apapun atau gerakan sama sekali padanya, bahkan mengucapkan sepatah katapun tidak. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah Kyungsoo meninggalkan sosok Kai yang masih diam berdiri di posisinya sekarang. Lelaki berkulit tan itu mulai mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Kyungsoo dengan refleks menghentikan langkah kedua kakinya dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap punggung sang pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

"Apa katamu barusan?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan telinganya tidak salah mendengar apa yang Kai ucapkan tadi.

"Ironis," kata Kai yang sesaat kemudian juga membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap lurus pada sosok Kyungsoo. "Ironis adalah ketika seseorang yang memperlihatkan arti cinta yang sesungguhnya padamu adalah seseorang yang paling menyakiti dirimu dan tidak menganggapmu ada sama sekali, tuan Chef," lanjutnya masih dengan menyunggingkan senyum yang sulit Kyungsoo artikan makna dari senyuman tersebut.

Kyungsoo mulai menautkan alisnya bingung, tidak begitu paham dengan maksud ucapan lelaki dihadapannya ini barusan. Namun ia berusaha untuk mencerna ucapan tersebut.

"Aku tak mengerti ucapanmu sama sekali. Apa kau sedang mabuk?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sinis.

Kai tidak memberikan reaksi apapun, ia masih saja tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dengan sigap memasang kuda-kuda jikalau Kai akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Kedua matanya masih menatap tajam sosok seorang Kim Jongin yang perlahan-lahan makin mendekat dan kini sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Jangan mendekatiku lagi atau aku pu-"

"Rambutmu kotor, tuan Chef."

Kai langsung mengusap rambut hitam Kyungsoo dengan lembut menggunakan jari-jemarinya. Membersihkan rambut si pemuda bermata besar dari sisa tepung yang menempel disaat dirinya dan Baekhyun membuat _Chocolate cake_. Kyungsoo terdiam membeku dan hanya bisa memandang kosong pada lelaki dihadapannya, terlebih saat Kai mulai melepaskan jari jemari miliknya dari rambut Kyungsoo.

"Selamat malam tuan Chef. Pulanglah dengan selamat," kata Kai yang setelahnya mulai membalikkan badan dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Pergi begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang masih shock dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan padanya.

'**Lelaki yang sangat aneh. Tadi sore dia menyebalkan sekali, tapi kenapa dia bersikap sok baik seperti ini padaku sekarang?'** pikir Kyungsoo tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Kyungsoo lalu menyentuh sentuhan tangan Kai tadi dirambutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Hei!" panggil Kyungsoo akhirnya saat ia memiliki sendiri jawaban yang akan ia ucapan pada Kai tentang kata-kata yang pemuda tadi katakan. Sesuatu tentang makna Ironi yang Kai berikan padanya.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya mendengar panggilan Kyungsoo yang ditujukan padanya."Jika kau memang ingin dicintai oleh orang yang kau cintai itu, belajarlah untuk rela disakiti terlebih dahulu olehnya," ujar Kyungsoo.

Kai tertawa pelan namun tawa itu adalah tawa palsu yang bermakna akan rasa sakit dan juga kesedihan. "Kau sudah beberapa kali menyakiti hatiku, tuan Chef," bisiknya pelan yang tidak bisa didengar oleh Kyungsoo. Setelahnya ia kembali melangkah kedua kaki jenjangnya, benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. "Sudah kuduga, laki-laki playboy itu sikapnya sangat aneh,"

Kyungsoo pun mulai berjalan kembali, melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju arah jalan pulang kerumahnya. "Entah kenapa… aku mulai merasa cukup familiar dengan wajah playboy itu," gumam Kyungsoo pelan sembari berpikir. "Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja,"

**-XOXO-**

**Galleria Department Store**

**Fashion District**

Sang Boss Exotic Café dan pelayan barunya terlihat sedang berada didalam keramaian pusat perbelanjaan _Galleria Depertmen Store_. Sang Boss Kris menuntun sang pelayan Tao dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya erat, takut-takut jika Tao hilang terseret oleh kerumunan tersebut. Sedangkan Tao terlihat mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dan juga malu diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Bossnya ini. Ia ingin melepaskan paksa genggaman tangan sang Boss, tapi ia takut jika Boss Kris-nya itu akan memarahinya nanti.

Tapi Tao akui itu adalah salahnya juga sih. Karena beberapa menit yang lalu ia dan Boss Kris berpisah akibat dirinya yang tidak sengaja melihat toko ice cream yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Membuatnya mendekati toko ice cream tersebut karena ingin membeli salah satu rasa yang ada di daftar menu . Banyaknya kerumunan juga membuatnya dan sang Boss tidak sadar jika mereka berjalan bersebrangan arah di pertigaan toko.

Alhasil keduanya sama-sama panik saat mengetahui bahwa partner mereka tidak ada disekitar mereka. Maka dari itu, mereka berdua berusaha menemukan partner mereka masing-masing secepatnya. Tidak seperti Tao yang berusaha menemukan Boss Kris dengan menggunakan matanya mengingat tubuh Boss-nya yang tinggi itu, memudahkannya untuk menemukan sang Boss. Tapi Kris berusaha menemukan Tao dengan meneriakkan namanya berulang kali dengan suara nyaring, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian dan membuat Tao enggan untuk menuju Bossnya itu karena sangat malu menerima beberapa pasang mata dari para pengunjung toko lain yang terpusat pada mereka berdua.

Tao mulai menghela napas frustasi. "Bo-Boss, bisakah Boss melepaskan tanganku. Aku merasa malu dilihat banyak orang," ucap Tao dengan pipi yang merona karena malu menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang memandang pada mereka berdua.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya saat beberapa pengunjung mulai berbisik-bisik saat melihat dirinya dan juga Kris, dimana pandangan mata mereka terpusat pada pergelangan tangan kanannya yang digenggam oleh sang Boss Exotic Café. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang dia tuntun itu. Ia memberikan tatapan cukup tajam pada Tao yang sukses membuatnya menelan ludah takut. "Apa kau ingin kita terpisah lagi dan membuatku marah padamu, Zi Tao?"

Tao langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan mulai menundukkan kepalanya takut. "Maafkan aku Bo-Boss Kris, ini memang salahku. Aku ter-terlalu kekanak-kanakkan jika menemukan sesuatu yang aku suka," ujarnya sembari melirik ice cream yang dia pegang di tangan kirinya. Kris lah yang membelikannya saat ia memberi tahukan alasan kenapa ia sampai terpisah jalan dengan sang Boss.

Kris menghentikan langkah kedua kaki jenjangnya begitu pun juga dengan Tao. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membuatmu terpisah lagi dariku, anak nakal," ujarnya yang melepaskan genggaman tangan kirinya pada pergelangan tangan kanan Tao.

Tao mulai menghela napas lega, namun ia tidak menyadari bahwa tangan kiri Kris mulai ia lingkarkan pada pinggang sang pelayan tersebut dan menariknya mendekat pada tubuhnya. Membuat Kris bisa mencium aroma wangi parfum tubuh dan shampoo sang pelayan disampingnya itu. Wajah Tao langsung shock berat merasakan lengan Kris yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan cukup erat. Terlebih dengan jarak mereka berdua yang begitu dekat satu sama lainnya membuat Tao bisa mencium aroma wangi parfum yang dipakai sang Boss Kris.

Tao menatap takut-takut pada sosok Kris disampingnya. "Boss a-apa yang Boss la-lakukan? Banyak orang yang menatap pada kita dan mungkin mereka akan salah paham Boss," ujarnya sedikit gelisah dan merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan intens orang-orang yang ditujukan pada mereka berdua.

"Aku mengurungmu agar kau tidak terpisah lagi denganku. Dan kau tidak perlu mempedulikan orang-orang itu," jawab Kris dengan nada datar.

Tao menggigit kembali bibir bawahnya, tidak berani melawan kemauan sang Boss jika dia berkata sedatar itu. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya sang Boss tidak berucap sedatar dan sedingin ini padanya. Mungkin sang Boss memang benar-benar sedang emosi dan marah padanya saat ini.

"Zi Tao? Apa itu kau?" sapa sebuah suara lembut dari mulut seorang wanita cantik nan anggun.

Tao dan Kris sama-sama terkejut melihat seorang wanita cantik kini sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka berdua. Tao memamerkan senyum lebar plus malunya pada wanita tersebut dengan wajah manisnya yang mulai merona saat menatap sang wanita. Disisi lain, Kris yang melihat senyum lebar yang Tao tujukan pada sang wanita mulai memandang wanita tersebut dengan tajam dan memasang gurat wajah dingin miliknya pada sang wanita.

'**Siapa wanita ini? Kenapa Tao tersenyum seperti itu padanya?'** tanya Kris dalam hati. Penasaran dengan siapa sosok wanita tersebut.

**TBC**

Spesial thanks to :

**Milky Andromeda, Oh Hannie, 7D, Kazuma B'tomat, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, MinSeulELFSparkFishy, Raichi chan, Byuns, ajib4ff, SG1Lay, Jl Dray, Kopi Luwak, 13ginger, needtexotic, Kimberly lavenders, siscaMinstalove, YuniNJ, Tania3424, MyJonggie, Amazing XOXO, putchanC, Sparkyu, yeoxoree, BLUEFIRE0805, awlia, Nurfadillah, ayulopetyas11, EXOLunatics, HSAdelia28, MonicaZhoury, Lee's Child 7x, BluePink ElfEXOtic, unicornz, wyda joyer, Little Panda, Qhia503, maiqui-shaa, Deer Panda, Baekyeol Shipper, Levina 7x, AinesHMJ, A Y P, hatakehanahungry, kia, kristao-v, ami, Shappire Girl, Yui the devil, caca exotic, ViAnni07, coloubuTaoRis, chairun, Byunbaek yui, BaekhyunSamaa, Guest, URuRuBaek, parkYeollie, LeeEunin, chindrella cindy, twinkle5stars, aquatichealer01, blackvoiceheart, Oh Dhan Mi, Guest, pinkeubiteu, SonExotics Wu Fan 3x, SuLay Daughter, Mei 3x, taorisporeper 3x, sung hyun ki, sweetyYeollie.**

Mohon maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian semua satu persatu *deep bow* dan juga ff ini kelamaan updatenya *deep bow again* :3

But still, I Love You Readers karena sudah mau menunggu dengan sabar #kecup :*

**Minal Aidzin Wal Faizin **

**Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1434 H. Mohon Maaf Lahir & Batin :D #salamin readers**

Mind to Review again?


End file.
